Safe and Sound
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Era extraño para él como las cosas podían cambiar enseguida, era extraño como su corazón podía latir a una velocidad solo comparable a la adrenalina en su motocicleta o el campo de batalla. ¿Es normal para Cloud esa reacción al ser llamado "padre" por error?. [Post Advent Children]
1. Seguro

_**Este fic va con dedicatoria a dos chicas que me vienen aguantando por casi más de 10 años 3 Cory, Pao, no se como no me han mandado a freír espárragos y siguen hablando conmigo por más molestia sea.**_

 **Hace ya bastante no escribo nada referente a Final Fantasy VII, desde que tenía creo los 17 años quizá (cumpliré 26 en Junio :3c). Con todo lo del remake y estar viendo gameplays de Dirge of Cerberus (joer que mal juego es), terminó inspirándome para escribir esto.**

 **Aun no sé si será un one-shot o agregaré capítulos, por el momento estoy feliz con esto.**

* * *

 _—¡Ten cuidado, imbécil!_

Las quejas no tardaban en llegar a sus oídos, pero era difícil él prestara atención a ellas con la velocidad en la que iba manejando. Edge siempre estaba a rebosar de gente, y había sido algo positivo al serle complicado sentirse solo en tan bulliciosa ciudad, pero en ese momento era una enorme desventaja las calles llenas de gente que debía evadir con su moto.

De todas formas, debía llegar cuanto antes, no estaba ya demasiado lejos del Séptimo Cielo y el mensaje de Tifa en su teléfono había sido bastante directo.

Al ver el letrero del pequeño bar, Cloud casi había lanzado la moto a un lado si no fuese por su enorme amor hacía ella; aparcándola cerca de la entrada para abrir la puerta de manera casi estrepitosa.

Las miradas varios clientes le habían dado eran instantáneas, y algo intimidantes, pero las ignoraba con rapidez al ver a Tifa salir de detrás de la barra para ir hacía él.

—¿Dónde está?

—Primero cálmate-, la escuchó, hablando con una voz más controlada, no queriendo llamar más la atención.

—Tú me dijiste…

—Está bien-, le interrumpió esa vez, dando un par de golpes en su pecho a manera de consuelo. No servían, seguía sintiéndose bastante inquieto. —Si hubiese sabido te pondrías así por solo una fiebre

—Tifa-, llamó esa vez, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Cuando lo ponía así, sonaba bastante exagerado que hubiese tirado todo por volver a casa.

—Marlene está con él-, dijo al fin, soltándolo para acercarse de vuelta a la barra y permitirle el paso a Cloud. —No es la primera vez cuida de él, pero necesito ella me ayude en el bar hoy.

Asintiendo a su muda petición, él ya subía escaleras arriba, quitándose los googles para dejarlos colgados en su cuello.

Después de todo lo sucedido hacía menos de un año, se había prometido a si mismo pasar más tiempo con los niños. Si bien Marlene no le necesitaba tanto con las dos o tres veces por semana Barret llamaba para saber cómo estaba, Denzel era un caso diferente, y requería toda su atención.

No era como si Denzel se lo hubiese exigido, el niño era demasiado noble para pedirle algo más que unos minutos de su tiempo, y por ello mismo Cloud había tratado de pagar por esos meses lejos de ellos para estar tan al pendiente podía.

Haberse ido había sido por él, buscando una manera de curarlo de la geostigma, pero como Marlene lo había señalado, era casi imposible poder cuidar de su familia estando tan lejos.

—¡Cloud!-, escuchó una vocecita llamarle, tratando de mantenerse contenida pero estando demasiado emocionada para lograrlo. Marlene brincaba en poco de aquella silla a un lado de la cama de Denzel para ir a abrazarlo. —¿Tifa te dijo que pasaba? Pensé irías a Kalm.

—Tuve que volver-, explicó con calma, soltándose de ella para acercarse de a poco al menor que reposaba en cama. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, y su respiración era algo profunda y errática, la simple visión de todo eso enviaba dolorosas pulsaciones a su espina.

 _Era solo una fiebre_ , necesitaba recordarse eso.

—Va a estar bien-, oyó a Marlene hablar de nuevo, mirando a la niña que ya había vuelto a atender a la frente del mayor, retirando el trapo de su frente. —Tifa no me dejaba sola con él cuando estaba más enfermo antes, pero ahora si-, explicó, ofreciéndole una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa al mayor al voltear hacia él.

Él sonreía de vuelta, pero no con el mismo orgullo. Le frustraba enterarse recién de dicho dato; era peor, porqué debía haber sabido eso antes y no haberles dejado tan a la deriva con la enfermedad de Denzel.

Para jactarse de su buen juicio, no solía hacer decisiones inteligentes bajo presión.

—Puedo encargarme del resto-, murmuró, aunque no se sentía del todo preparado, era más por sentir se los debía. —¿Qué debo hacer?

—¡Oh! ¡No es difícil! -le aseguró, emocionada de poder enseñarle algo a Cloud, —Debes mantener la cabeza de Denzel fría, ¿si?-, comenzó a explicar, y era complicado para él no reír después que Marlene dejara su asiento y fuese a empujarlo un poco para que se sentarse donde ella había estado minutos antes, —ahí hay agua fría, solo hazlo con cuidado.

—¿Algo más necesite saber?- fue su turno de hablar esa vez, viéndola negar repetidas veces para salir de la habitación, olvidando sus primeros intentos de mantenerse en silencio al hacer un pequeño alboroto con sus botas contra los peldaños de las escaleras.

Deseaba eso hubiese seguido, porque el inminente silencio no ayudaba a su nerviosismo, y que los carros que sonaban por la ventana y los bufidos de Denzel no eran suficiente para distraerlo.

 _Solo una fiebre_.

Obedeciendo a como Marlene había explicado lo que necesitaba hacer, movía con torpeza algunos mechones húmedos de su rostro, despejando su frente al quitar el mojado pedazo de tela.

Su corazón había latido con dolorosa velocidad ante la expectativa de ver algo más en la frente del niño, pero su piel estaba lisa debajo del cabello; más allá de unos cuantos rasguños se habría hecho jugando con los demás niños del vecindario.

Sabía todo estaría bien, había pasado bastante tiempo después de la intromisión de Kadaj y sus hermanos, las cosas iban mejorando no solo en su vida y estado mental, inclusive el bar había obtenido una enorme oleada de clientes que ayudaba bastante a pagar por todo lo necesario.

Fuese por la nueva fama había obtenido Cloud y los demás después de lo que había pasado, no sabía, tampoco le interesaba bastante.

Pero aun no podía creer las cosas iban tan bien, al grado en que sospechaba que en cualquier segundo algo sucedería, y trataría de arrebatarle lo poco había logrado reconstruir con sus amigos.

Vincent lo llamaba sensatez, Cid le catalogaba como paranoia, y Barret se limitaba a llamarlo idiota; presentía los tres tenían razón de una u otra forma.

Un suave murmullo llegó a sus oídos, dejando su ensimismamiento para ver un par de ojos azules abrirse y ver con confusión la habitación hasta llegar a enfocarlo. Una débil sonrisa adornó el rostro de Denzel, removiéndose de la cama para tratar de levantarse hasta que la mano de Cloud le sostuvo por el pecho.

—Aun no- ordenó, viéndole fijamente. Al menos obedecía sin queja alguna, quizá la cercanía le era suficiente o subestimaba lo obediente Denzel podría ser. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mareado-, respondió después de unos minutos en silencio, con voz algo rasposa al recién haber despertado.

Asintiendo despacio, siguió con la tarea de mantener una temperatura debida en su rostro, deteniéndose para verle atento cada vez se quejaba o tallaba el rostro. Era extraño hacer eso, y de momentos deseaba fuese Tifa y no él quien estuviera dando atenciones a Denzel; se sentía torpe, y temía hacer algo pudiese lastimarle, aunque no fuese su intención.

Aun no sabía cómo hacer las cosas con cuidado, era ridículo.

—Cloud-, llamó Denzel de nueva cuenta, volteando hacía él, —perdón, no debí pasar todo el día fuera.

—¿Estuviste con tus amigos?-, murmuró, él asintiendo en cuestión de segundos mientras escondía parcialmente el rostro entre las sabanas. No sabía si le habían regañado por ello, lo dudaba, pero era bastante claro se sentía apenado por todo. —Está bien, no estoy enojado- le aseguró, deteniéndose para poder recargarse con ambos codos sobre el colchón, —¿Tifa te dijo algo?

—No esta vez- fue su turno de hablar, tanteando el paño húmedo para esconderse los ojos también. Aún seguía algo febril, por aquella manera torpe de mover sus manos, —pero ella siempre me dice tener cuidado con el sol, y tomar mucha agua.

—No va a enojarse, hablaré con ella-, aseguró al menor, alzando un poco el paño para poder ver sus ojos. Los había mantenido cerrados, pero acababa por asentir, Cloud dejando su rostro cubierto de nueva cuenta, no necesitando demasiado para que Denzel asintiera y se acurrucara en la cama de nuevo.

Había cierta familiaridad en todo ello, y él no podía evitar sonreír al respecto. Podía verse a sí mismo, escondiéndose de su madre después de hacer alguna especie de travesura o causar problemas, solo por miedo al castigo su descuido podría darle.

—Gracias papá.

* * *

El momento se había dado cuenta, el cuarto estaba ya oscuro y Marlene dormitaba en su cama. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo habría pasado o si la niña le habría dicho algo, solo sabía su mente se sentía aturdida después de haber escuchado a Denzel llamarle de esa manera.

Debía haber sido un error, ¿no? Si, solo un error culpa de la fiebre, y de igual manera la palabra seguía resonando dentro de sí.

Exhalando suavemente, se talló la frente mientras se desencorvaba. No iba a negar eso le asustaba, más allá que con la ausencia de su padre, no tenía una manera de basarse para tratar a Denzel, sino que además no era precisamente alguien atento como Barret, que llamaba por Marlene casi todo el tiempo.

Dejando la habitación en silencio, fue casi un alivio poder dejar el cuarto sin muchas preguntas o cosas por el estilo, bajando de nueva cuenta al bar cuando el sonido de la música y el repicar de los vasos le señalaba aun había gente ahí.

Al menos Tifa estaba, no quedaba ningún cliente y, viendo al reloj colgado en la pared, se daba cuenta ya eran las once de la noche. El tiempo había pasado volando.

—Algo tarde para bajar a cenar, ¿no?-, habló su amiga en un risueño tono, contrastando bastante con el estado de ánimo en Cloud. —¿Quieres te sirva algo? Aun no cerramos, pero dudo alguien vaya a ve—…-,su voz se interrumpió, dando un suave quejido mientras comprendía lo sucedido.

No recordaba el haberla abrazado antes, no de esa manera al menos, pero había necesitado el contacto físico por alguna razón, estrechando un poco su cadera entre sus brazos mientras escondía el rostro en su cabello.

Comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado de haber reaccionado así.

—¿Cloud, estás bien?-, la escuchó preguntar con voz más suave, girándose un poco hacía él sin separar el abrazo. Muy dentro suyo agradecía no rechazara el afecto, habría hecho todo mucho más incómodo. —¿Qué sucede?

—No estoy seguro-, admitió, removiéndose un poco para despejar su rostro y poder verla. Que la mirara parecía calmarla, puesto que en un par de minutos volvía a lavar los vasos, dándole la oportunidad de recargar su barbilla sobre su hombro.

Tampoco se había detenido a pensar en ello; verla trabajar de un lado a otro era tan mundano como él conduciendo de un lado a otro comprando cosas para el bar, no era precisamente interesante; pero era calmado, al grado de incluso causar cierto confort en él.

También era que Tifa le causaba cierta nostalgia, quizá le hacía pensar en Nibelheim cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Tifa-, la llamó, bufando despacio, —¿Denzel te… ha llamado mamá alguna vez?

Hubo otro largo silencio después de su pregunta, siendo interrumpido por el ruido de los cristales y el metal, y la risa de la muchacha ahogada en el ruido del quehacer.

—¿Te llamó papá acaso?-, habló esa vez, sonriéndole al verle de reojo. Él no tenía otra opción más que asentir brevemente, recostando la mejilla en su hombro. —Es normal, aun es un niño y eres casi como una figura paternal para él.

Era algo simple de entender, o al menos así ella lo dejaba ver. Un simple error que él quizá había hecho en más de una ocasión. No entendía porque le resultaba decepcionante.

—Marlene y Denzel en veces me llaman mamá-, agregó, respondiendo su pregunta, —Marlene lo encuentra más divertido que Denzel, él se avergüenza y trata de corregirse, sabes cómo es él.

—¿No te incomoda?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Un murmullo se ahogó en su garganta, viendo a una de las paredes donde las fotografías hacían lo posible por darle una excusa para responder a la pregunta de Tifa. Su respuesta era bastante directa, solo eran niños que reaccionaban a los roles ellos dos estaban llenando, pero él no era tan maduro como ella o eso creía.

Ni siquiera era que le molestara, ya que lo pensaba mejor.

—Creo solo me asusté-, admitió en lo que cerraba los ojos, sus brazos estrechando brevemente la cintura de la mujer al necesitar reafirmar que estaba ahí, —ser llamado padre, no soy tan responsable.

—Dices eso como si no hubieses viajado de Kalm a Edge solo para ver si Denzel estaba bien-, dijo divertida, alzando la mirada para verle a los ojos, —Cloud, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero Denzel te idealiza… es gracioso verle tratar que su cabello se vea como el tuyo.

No supo que más decir al respecto, quizá porque no había algo que agregar. Había exagerado solo una palabra que seguramente Denzel ni siquiera iba a recordar al día siguiente, y era su turno de tener algo de consuelo, disfrutando la calidez de su amiga irradiaba para amoldarse a cualquier pequeño cambio necesitara hacer para seguir con su tarea.

Tifa no parecía molestarle tampoco, solo cuando necesitaba alcanzara algo para ella era que le pedía soltarle un poco.

Era algo nuevo para él, hogareño incluso, estar con ella de esa manera sin necesidad de decir nada más, solo el ruido de los platos y la música en la radio. Podría acostumbrarse incluso, quizá solo estaba necesitado de contacto físico con otra persona después de negárselo a si mismo por años.

Antes no había habido tiempo para detenerse a escuchar música incluso.

—¡Buenas noches, aun no—! -, sintiéndola brincar en su sitio después de aquel repentino anuncio, ambos voltearon en dirección a la puerta para ver a unas cuatro o cinco personas entrar al Séptimo Cielo, serían probablemente de su edad, si Cloud no veía mal, —Oh, uhmm, no interrumpimos nada, ¿no es así?

—Bienvenidos al Séptimo Cielo, ¿en qué puedo atenderles?-, habló Tifa con voz animosa, limpiándose las manos con el paño para soltarse sin problemas de los brazos de Cloud, prestando atención a los recién llegados que ya se instalaban en una mesa.

Ser así de servicial era natural en ella, la conocía y sabía el bar era importante para Tifa, pero Cloud no podía negarse a maldecir la idea de no haber puesto el letrero de cerrado en la puerta y así no tener que resentir la ausencia del contacto físico.

* * *

 **Shhh, puede Kuma sea fan del Cloti desde los 13 años... puede Kuma nunca vaya a cambiar de ship pero es que son tan lindos que no me lo puedo negar.**

 **Si les gustó, aprecio cualquier fave y/o review 3, si no pues ni modo, no pueden decir no lo intente.**


	2. Día libre

**¡Soy libre de la Universidad! Y eso que en verdad no fue la gran cosa, aunque los tramites y el calor infernal de mi ciudad son otra historia.**

 **Después de darle muchas vueltas, ¡decidí continuarlo! En verdad que no fue muy difícil, mi necesidad por esta clase de situación es grande. Por cierto, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, fueron en gran parte una razón ovo**

* * *

 _ **1\. Día libre.**_

Debía admitir que una parte, aunque fuese sumamente pequeña, había deseado en verdad que Denzel recordara le había llamado padre. Haber hablado con Tifa había ayudado bastante en su confusión al respecto y, al irse a dormir, no podía evitar sonreír un poco con la idea de tener esa clase de vínculo con el niño, o poder dar un nombre más afectivo a la relación que solo "ser su tutor".

Claro que, como Tifa lo había sugerido, había sido cosa de solo una vez, y Denzel había olvidado todo y vuelto a llamarle simplemente "Cloud" al día siguiente. Decepcionante, pero no era algo él no hubiese esperado a pesar de la pequeña ilusión se había creado. Era mejor así, no tenía idea de cómo ser padre, _ni siquiera había tenido un padre_.

… y pedirle a Barret le enseñara cómo serlo era algo humillante, o los escenarios armaba en su cabeza eran quizá demasiado fatalistas. Probablemente era lo último, aunque Barret tuviese métodos bastante diferentes a él, no por nada eran amigos y él sabía bien podría confiar en el hombre.

—¿Cloud?- de su ensimismamiento salió al escuchar a Tifa llamarle, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que pudo enfocar su cara, ‒¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Disculpa-, murmuró, negando despacio a ello. Un bufido exasperado fue su respuesta, y comprendía mejor por qué Denzel la llamaba "mamá" en veces.

—Te decía que no necesitas ir a Kalm-, explicó, o mejor dicho repitió, dada la distracción propia, ‒ya han mandado lo necesario, tuve que explicarles porque no llegaste ayer-, agregó, recargándose en la barra para hablar con más calma con él. Quizá buscaba simplemente evitar se distrajera de nuevo.

—No entiendo porque eso necesitó ser explicado- comentó, sus ojos pasando del rostro de su amiga a seguir el largo de su cabello, quedando fijos en el movimiento su respiración y el aire del ventilador causaba en las hebras oscuras. —Ellos escucharon cuando me llamaste, no veo como es difícil llegar a conclusiones.

—Se le llama cortesía-, le corrigió, negando repetidas veces a las excusas de su compañero. —Fueron lo suficientemente amables para enviar lo que ibas a traer sin cobrarnos demasiado caro el envio, y te recuerdo ese es tu trabajo.

Era molesto sentirse avergonzado y ofendido al mismo tiempo, más cuando nada de eso había estado en su control.

—Estaba… preocupado- se cortó al hablar, habiendo evitado admitir el miedo le causaba saber a Denzel de nuevo enfermo.

—No te he dicho hayas hecho mal- se apresuró a decir, sonriendo nerviosa mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, recuperando la vista de Cloud a sus ojos cuando él siguió su movimiento. —No se trata de eso-, agregó, una expresión más calmada en ella al tratar de mejor recuperar el tema, —pero no tengo ningún trabajo hoy para ti, tienes el día libre.

Alzando ambas cejas a la noticia, se quedó un rato viéndole a los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Era malo sentirse decepcionado a la idea de un día sin hacer nada? Aunque solo se tratara de algo poco emocionante como ir de un lado a otro recogiendo y entregando paquetes, le mantenía lo suficientemente distraído para no ponerse a pensar más de lo necesario.

Había cosas no había manera de reparar, por más mako llevara en las venas.

—Podrías dar una revisión al refrigerador o los ventiladores-, habló pasado un rato; Cloud se preguntaba qué tan transparente debía ser para Tifa como para que ella notara lo perdido estaba sin tener nada que hacer,— ¿o quizá dar mantenimiento a Fenrir? Hace mucho que no te veo hacerlo.

—Hago solo lo básico con ella-, admitió al interesarse más en la segunda opción. Tifa le daba demasiado crédito sobre el mantenimiento del bar además, la verdad era que los electrodomésticos funcionaban más por leve mantenimiento que podría darles, que por su conocimiento en el tema.—No estaría mal.

—¡Exacto!-, habló con cierta alegría al haber podido encontrar algo en lo que él podría distraerse, —tú amigo viene en veces, el mecánico te ayudó la primera vez, ¿si viene lo mando contigo?

Asintiendo ligeramente, una breve sonrisa estuvo en sus labios al verla quizá más emocionada que él sobre pasar un tiempo con la motocicleta. Sabía bien Tifa no tenía idea de vehículos, pero era agradable verla apoyarlo en algo a él le gustaba.

En verdad, ignoraba si era así como ella se sentía con el apoyo él trataba de dar al Séptimo Cielo. Deseaba en verdad fuese así.

* * *

Tallándose el rostro, bufó suavemente mientras cerraba uno de los compartimientos de la moto. No había sido precisamente difícil lograr dejara de atascarse al momento de abrir, pero había sido un inconveniente tan molesto que no había dejado de enfadarle cada vez recordaba esa pequeña falla. Habían pasado horas y el mecánico no había ido al bar ese día; quizá había sido lo mejor, no que detestara platicar con las personas, pero había veces en que llegaba un punto donde no sabía que era lo que esperaban respondiera.

No estaba tampoco seguro si siempre había sido así, recordaba haber sido más abierto con Zack, pero cuando se trataban de sus recuerdos, no se fiaba mucho a menos alguien estuviese para confirmarlo o negarlo.

Dejando caer una de las llaves al suelo y arremangándose de nuevo la vieja camisa, se sentó frente a la moto sin interesarle mucho el embarrarse de grasa los pantalones. Cada vez tenía suficiente tiempo en sus manos, su mente se ponía a divagar sobre hubieras; en las ultimas semanas había parado de ser tan grave como años antes. A veces imaginaba escenarios donde Zack seguiría vivo, donde ambos hubiesen llegado sanos y salvos a Midgar, que habría sucedido después o la alegría de Aerith al ver a Zack volver, en Avalanche y en como las cosas hubiesen sido más diferentes teniendo a ambos de su lado.

No podía evitar sonreír a la idea, Zack siendo Zack y subiendo el animo de todos en Avalanche sin importar que hubiese sucedido en las misiones. Él tenía ese don, carisma o liderazgo, no recordaba precisamente cual de los dos aspectos era.

Cosas no sabría en verdad, pero que imaginar causaban cierta calidez en su pecho.

—Estas sucio-, brincando en su sitio con la repentina voz, volteó detrás de si para ver a Denzel con un par de vasos, ofreciéndole uno mientras le sonreía.—Tifa dijo te lo trajera.

—Gracias-, respondió en lo que tomaba el vaso de sus manos y olía antes de tomarlo. Era solo jugo, y no le sorprendía demasiado al saber lo cuidadosa su amiga trataba de ser ya con esas cosas. Dejando el vaso un lado al recordar su aviso, torció el gesto al ver sus huellas marcadas con grasa en el cristal para tomar un trapo algo sucio y tratar de limpiarse las manos.— Creí estarías jugando con tus amigos.

—Estaba-, admitió, aunque su vista ya iba a la motocicleta. Era fácil saber que pasaba por su cabeza cuando los ojos azules de Denzel brillaban de tal manera. —¿Cuando podré manejar?

—Cuando cumplas 18 años-, respondió después de un trago, ahogándose un poco con la leve risa le causaba escuchar aquella queja y verlo inflar las mejillas. Era tan extraño en Denzel esa clase de reacciones, eso era quizá algo que Marlene haría.— La primera vez yo conduje, tenía 21 años.

—Pero quiero aprender-, insistió en ello, aunque iba rindiéndose al ver a Cloud negar. Ni siquiera estaba enojado por su actuar, más bien entretenido.

—Aprenderás, pero aun no-, explicó, ladeando la cabeza para verle de pies a cabeza.—Quizá cuando seas tan grande como yo- ofreció, y otra queja resonaba en el garage.

Riendo suavemente, negó despacio en lo que volvía a su trabajo. Aunque era obvio sus intentos de convencerlo no habían quedado atrás cuando Denzel le ayudaba con herramientas y ofrecía una que otra razón que demostraba estaba totalmente listo para conducir; pequeños comentarios Denzel creía eran disimulados pero detonaban bastante sus ganas de que le diera una oportunidad.

Aun no era su momento en realidad, más allá de la constante angustia sentía al llevar a Denzel o Marlene consigo, ahora dejarles hacerlo solos era aun peor de imaginar. Deseaba siguieran siendo niños, con suerte también se mantuvieran como niños. Sabía bien la WRO había contratado niños o lo había intentado para llenar sus filas de manera más rápida, entrenarlos desde pequeños era mejor también.

E igualmente no podía dejar de juzgar a Reeve por ello, peor era pensarlo quizá usando a Cait Sith para ello.

Escuchando a Denzel decir algo no procesaba del todo, volteó hacia él para verlo hablando con Marlene. Cuando ella había llegado era algo incomodo de pensar cuando sabía ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Quizá debía dejar de perderse tanto en su mente.

—¿Escuchaste, Cloud?-, se dirigió hacía él esa vez, dando suaves brincos hasta acercarse a él,— ¡Papá vendrá en unos días! ¡Hace mucho no lo veo!

—¿Sucedió algo?- fue su pregunta instantánea, abriendo un poco los ojos al saber había sonado alarmado. No era un evento extraño de todas formas, Barret solía ir al bar cuanto podía para ver a Marlene.

—¿Lo olvidaste?- comenzó a hablar, su rostro volviéndose una ofendida mueca que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Debía contener sus ganas de decirlo en voz alta, esa misma expresión la hacía Tifa cuando se enojaba. —Va a ser mi cumpleaños pronto ¡Cloud, eres malo!

Halla iba la gracia de haberle visto imitar a Tifa.

—No lo olvidé-, mintió,—tan solo pensé habría pasado algo más- trató de explicar, aunque Marlene daba un pisotón en el suelo al saber bien que él mentía.

Y con ello, terminaba tirando una lata de aceite que acaba haciendo un desastre aun mayor del que ya tenía, él removiéndose tan rápido podía para evitar mancharse aun más. Denzel se había quedado quieto en su sitio, de repente pateando algo del aceite para reír con ganas cuando Marlene se quejaba y se unía a aquella competencia para ver quien podía llenar con más aceite al otro.

Barret iba a matarlo.

—¡Ew, Denzel!- gritaba entre ruidosas risas, ignorando Cloud se levantaba y trataba de evitar más aceite se tirara. Con lo que había en el suelo era suficiente en verdad, y tomando a la niña bajo el brazo, lograba alejarla del pequeño desastre. ¿Eso era venenoso en niños, no era así? Con la desagradable idea en la cabeza, levantaba como podía a Denzel también.

A pesar de las quejas de ambos y que trataran de soltarse de él, lograba volver dentro del bar e ignorar las miradas había obtenido a su alrededor. Denzel parecía algo intimidado por la cantidad de atención y ya bajaba de su brazo para caminar rápido tras él; no que en verdad alguien fuese a detenerlos, ni siquiera Tifa que se había quedado a medio camino con una bandeja parecía reaccionar a lo que veía.

—¿Que pasa, Cloud?- escuchó la vocecilla de Denzel mientras él bajaba a Marlene y le ayudaba a quitarse las botas. No era mucho, solo en sus botas y algo de sus brazos: no quería arriesgarse de todas formas.

—Entra a bañarte-, instruyó a la niña, viéndole a los ojos con tanta calma como podía,—limpia esa mancha, si no puedes solo dímelo.- agregó, viéndola asentir un par de veces mientras él se encargaba de deshacer la trenza amarraba su cabello y la niña entraba al baño con bastante confusión en su rostro.

—Lo siento-, habló el niño cuando volteaba hacía él, quitándose la camisa para buscar una parte donde estuviese menos sucia para limpiar el rostro de este y quitarle el aceite,— fue mi culpa, y va a ser su cumpleaños, no regañen a Marlene.

—Esta bien, debí cerrarla desde que llegaste- admitió, quitándole el saco de encima para seguir tallando las manchas de aceite de sus brazos, —solo no jueguen con ello, no es para niños.

Denzel solo abrió la boca para dar un suave "oh" y asintió un par de veces, pareciendo menos nervioso de lo que él estaba. Quizá no sería gran cosa, ellos estarían bien, se veían perfectamente bien y Tifa no había brincado al momento de verlos para encargarse de la situación; en veces se cuestionaba si era la mejor opción para todo ello.

* * *

Exhalando suavemente, se talló la frente con cierto cansancio mientras veía su vaso con expresión ausente. Habían pasado tantas cosas que había olvidado siquiera que se suponía había estado trabajando en Fenrir. Bañar a ambos niños había sido bastante tardado, y no había podido pedirle ayuda a su amiga cuando ella había estado atendiendo el Séptimo Cielo.

Igualmente, todo eso había sido responsabilidad suya, no era correcto ella se encargara de sus desastres.

Alzando el vaso para llevarlo a sus labios, el licor ardió un poco en su garganta después del dulce sabor. No quería dormir aún, estaba nervioso de que algo sucedería y tuviese que manejar a llevarlos a Kalm al hospital.

Nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido, quería pensar.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más?- preguntó Tifa al llegar a su lado, aguantando una sonrisa que él no comprendía a que venía.

—Por favor-, respondió, aunque ella no se movía de su sitio,— no me excederé si es lo que te preocupa.

—No es por ello-, le aseguró, aunque al fin tomaba su vaso e iba a la barra a servirle otro vaso. Levantándose de la mesa, fue con ella a sentarse a la barra, habiendo ya tomado mucho tiempo a solas.—Creí te daría un ataque-, habló después de dejar el vaso frente suyo, una suave risa escapando de su boca,— te estas tomando en serio ser papá de Denzel.

Gruñendo suavemente, quiso quejarse y decir que no le interesaba; estaría mintiendo sin embargo.

—No soy su padre- habló, tomando su tiempo para pensar después de dar un trago,— no puedo tomar ese papel, con lo que lo arriesgue hoy...

—Fue tan solo un accidente- le aseguró, codos recargándose en la barra separando a ambos,—y actuaste rápido, puedes tomar ese papel sin problema.

Alzando la mirada, le miró a los ojos con cierta desconfianza a sus palabras, aunque a cambio solo recibía una mirada de total seguridad por parte de ella. Sabía también que significaba, y era no preocuparse demasiado por ello.

—Me das más crédito del que deberías.

—Te doy el suficiente.

—No, y creo siempre han sido las cosas así-, insistió él, volviendo a su vaso aunque no tomaba en ese momento. Necesitaba evadir un poco su mirada mientras pensaba como decir las cosas sin sonar extraño.—Sueles estar ahí para cubrir mis errores.

—Y tu también cubres los míos- respondió sin mucho problema, manteniéndose en su sitio. Parecía no buscar presionarlo y agradecía bastante eso.—No vamos a ser perfectos, si no lo somos en batalla, menos con los niños.

Había cierto consuelo en saber ella estaba tan perdida como él en todo eso, quizá estaba siendo un poco injusto también cuando sabía ella había sido quien más había tardado en acoplarse a Denzel cuando él le había llevado a casa, pero en Tifa se veía natural, o solamente era una muy buena mentirosa.

—¿Como sabes que decir?

—A-ah...- habló entrecortado, y veía con sorpresa como era ahora Tifa quien evadía un poco la mirada. Un buen cambio de aires quizá. —He hablado con Barret, cuando recién le conocí y a Marlene, no sabía que decir o como tratarla, Avalanche era importante para mi, pero también era aprender como cuidar a Marlene como era debido y... daba mucho miedo, no quería arruinar las cosas con una niña tan linda.

Se había cubierto la boca por simple costumbre, pero con la queja ella daba al creer se reía, solo lograba causar en él eso.

—¡N-no eres la mejor persona para burlarse!

—¡No me burlo!-, se defendió, aunque un regaño de Marlene se escuchaba desde el piso de arriba. Era en segundos que acababan riendo por todo ello, y aunque le resultara tan ajeno a si mismo reír aunque fuese con suavidad, habían pasado años desde que había pasado.

Cierto pensamiento egoísta le decía que se merecía esa felicidad.

—Si te hace sentir mejor-, tomó la palabra esa vez, sirviendo su vaso,— sabes duermo con ellos, así que si algo sucede, será rápido e iremos a que les atiendan.

—Gracias-, respondió, tanto por el vaso como por sus intentos de calmarlo. Ella tan solo negaba mientras colgaba el delantal y se encargaba de ir a la puerta y colgar el letrero de cerrado: Barret llegaría mañana, y algo le decía ella quería poder recibirlo con comida.

La imagen causaba una extraña punzada en su vientre, quizá haber inhalado el olor a aceite también le había enfermado.

—Tifa-, llamó en cuanto se dirigía de vuelta a donde estaba, haciéndole una seña a un lado suyo. Ella se había detenido en su sitio, y los ojos tan abiertos le daba eran obvia señal no entendía de que hablaba.— ¿Te gustaría tomar conmigo? Denzel y Marlene no se molestaran si tardas más en enviarlos a dormir.

Silencio de nuevo, pero esa vez ella le ofrecía una sonrisa mientras asentía un par de veces, tomando un vaso para si y poder servirse, sentándose a su lado aun con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Podría equivocarse, aunque la risa de los niños que se escuchaba escaleras arriba señalaba no eran requeridos en ese momento; pero saberla a su lado, más allá de un sentido literal, le causaba cierta calma incluso al tomar.

Era un calor no sabía si era causante del licor, escuchar a los niños tan felices o solo hablar con su amiga con tal calma, solo sabía que en pocos minutos, él también estaba sonriendo.

.

* * *

 **Me gustaría poder escribir capítulos más largos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ pero trato de mantener este tan _light_ como sea posible (en comparación con "Marry me" que me drena toda energía y por ello tardo tanto).**

 **Gracias por leer, con suerte nos vemos la siguiente update** ❤.


	3. Anillo

**En verdad que no tengo vergüenza, dejando por tanto tiempo esto en hiatus.**

* * *

 _ **2\. Anillo.**_

Cubriéndose la cabeza con una de sus almohadas, trató de ahogar el ruido del teléfono. No recordaba haber tomado tanto, Tifa y él habían ido a dormir quizá a la una de la mañana, no había sido tan tarde ni había sido tanto alcohol como para que el poco de sol entraba en su habitación hiciera su cabeza punzara.

Era ridículo tuviera resaca, tenía solo 24 años y no había motivo para que le afectara tanto, quizá había tomado más de lo planeado.

Dando una nueva queja cuando el teléfono volvió a resonar, se asomó de reojo a verle en espera que el aparato tuviese de miedo de hacer ruido de nuevo con solo la mirada le daba. No quería levantarse aún, extrañamente tampoco deseaba comenzar su trabajo, lo más seguro era que ya no necesitara como antes el tener un escape de sus pensamientos; estaba más en paz con ellos, aunque siguiera doliendo.

Escuchando murmullos en la planta baja, rodó sobre su cama hasta quedar boca arriba, viendo al techo mientras sus ojos iban acostumbrándose a la luz y su cerebro a las constantes punzadas en sus sienes, masajeando despacio con sus dedos. Quería llamar a Tifa, o Denzel al menos, y pedir le trajeran algo para el dolor, pero el ruido en el bar iba en aumento.

Un grito, y sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par. Esa había sido Tifa, y los gritos de Marlene en poco se unían a los de ella.

Brincando de la cama, abrió la puerta de golpe para correr escaleras abajo. Algo malo sucedía, y su espada estaba en el garage junto con Fenrir, pero en ese momento solo necesitaba saber qué pasaba con su amiga. Los chillidos iban en aumento y no podía discernir qué era lo que Tifa pedía o los niños gritaban, y el miedo eso le causaba hacía excluyera peldaños al bajar.

—¡Tif—...!- llamó, más su equilibrio se perdió al pisar el último escalón.

Nuevos gritos; aunque estos eran diferentes a pesar él no pudiera entenderlos del todo. Parpadeando y llevándose una mano a la punzante cabeza, en su visión entró el rostro de Marlene y Denzel, tratando de ayudarlo a incorporarse del suelo, aunque ellos también resbalaban y se aferraban a él para evitar caer. Al sujetarse con una mano, notaba el piso estaba húmedo, y los niños estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, Tifa no estaba muy lejos y gracias a ello notaba la razón de ese desastre.

¿Como él no había escuchado a Tifa romper el drenaje del fregadero?

Varias disculpas después, él estaba sentado en una de las sillas luego de que Denzel le hubiese ayudado y llevado agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Lo bueno de ello era que podía excusar eso con la caída había tenido y no el alcohol, pero no podía dejar de sentirse humillado al saber todo había estado bien y él solo había exagerado.

Cloud sabía bien que todo eso debería de darle un alivio enorme, pero en veces era más el poder de su paranoia que él mismo... o de su sensatez, o su estupidez.

Comenzaba a pensar podría ser una combinación de las tres.

—¿Nada...?- susurró Tifa al ver al niño, exhalando cuando él negaba y seguía secando el suelo. No podía evitar pensar algo no estaba entendiendo de eso, y, reincorporándose, miraba a Tifa hasta que ella sintiera el peso de su mirada y explicara que pasaba.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Aún duele?- preguntó, y Cloud exhalaba con cierta frustración cuando ella no entendía en absoluto que era lo que buscaba explicara. No podía culparla en verdad, menos cuando estaba concentrada en volver a unir el tubo con el drenaje.

Al menos el dolor de cabeza iba cediendo y los niños se encargaban de arreglar el desastre.

—Listo-, la escuchó hablar de nuevo, mirándola incorporarse para tomar algunos mechones de cabello y estrujarlo entre sus manos para quitar el exceso de agua. Se veía bastante molesta aún, y él solo esperaba que ella o los niños decidieran explicar que había sido con todo ese alboroto.

—¡Lo encontré!- exclamó Marlene de la nada, y por el rabillo del ojo podía ver sujetaba algo brillante en sus manos para correr hacía Tifa y ponerlo en sus manos. El mal humor de ella se iba en poco al ver aquel pequeño objeto y Cloud ya se levantaba de la silla para acercarse y ver de que trataba.

Eso hasta escuchar la puerta abrirse, Marlene gritando emocionada de nuevo y corriendo a la puerta para treparse en el recién llegado. Causaba una sonrisa en él ver a Barret volver, y que su hija fuese tan feliz de tenerle de vuelta.

—¡Oh, princesa! ¡También me alegra verte!-, dijo alegre mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos, aunque la sonrisa cesaba al sentirle con la ropa empapada, el piso mojado y Cloud y Tifa en diferentes estados de humedad,—¿Que demonios pasó aquí?

* * *

Riendo a viva voz, Barret prestaba total atención a los relatos de Denzel y Marlene, que brincaban sobre los sillones y la mesa con bastante alegría de tener un nuevo oído al cual contarle lo que hacían. Al inicio Denzel había sido bastante reservado con Barret, como con cualquier otro adulto, pero con el paso del tiempo él se había acostumbrado e incluso emocionado también a las visitas de su amigo.

También, Barret tenía una mayor experiencia con niños al ser padre de Marlene, y sabía tener más paciencia con ellos.

—Siempre es lindo verlos juntos de nuevo, ¿verdad?- escuchó una voz a su lado, volteando para ver a Tifa sonreirle. Después que los niños hubiesen abandonado sus tareas en favor de secarse y darle la bienvenida al recién llegado, había sido trabajo suyo ayudarla.

—Es agradable ver a los niños así de felices- admitió, aunque decir que la presencia de Barret le daba seguridad era algo no diría en voz alta.—Tifa-, llamó, oyendo una nueva ronda de risas para poder hablar más cerca a ella,— ¿que sucedió en la mañana?

La confusión en sus ojos duraba poco para dar paso al nerviosismo, su amiga riendo ansiosa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosáceo y comenzaba a balbucear. Al menos esa vez podía actuar como que no lo notaba en favor de atender un cliente y llevar la comida a su mesa.

No que ella acaso tuviese manera de escapar a la pregunta.

—Eso-, habló en cuanto volvió a su lado,—uh… deje caer algo por el fregadero por error, tuve que apurarme para solucionarlo.

—Rompiendo la tubería- comentó, alzando una ceja para verle con cierta incredulidad. Era raro recordar lo mucho ella podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Era algo importante-, se quejó, extrañado estaba en ver lo ofendida estaba a lo que parecía ser una burla suya hasta notar que le mostraba.

Sentía un jalón en su estómago al notar la sortija en la palma de su mano y saber a qué venía la incomodidad de Tifa. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se lo había dado, se sentían como décadas, en vez del quizá casi año era de haber intentado algo diferente.

"Ser una familia", como ella lo decía. En verdad había tomado en serio cumplir dicho compromiso, pero tantas cosas habían pasado e incluso la misma enfermedad le había cegado; habría jurado ella estaría furiosa y habría tirado el anillo al momento había tenido la oportunidad.

Quizá si hubiese pensado más lo que estaba ofreciendole junto a aquel anillo, o si no se hubiese enfermado.

—Aun lo tienes- susurró, su mirada alzándose a los ojos de la mujer en busca de una respuesta. Le hacía sentir peor saber él ya no lo llevaba; de hecho, era Denzel quien cargaba su anillo alrededor de su cuello.

—Si, no es que...lo deje por ahí todo el tiempo, solo cuando lavo los trastes, ni tampoco como que estas cosas suelen pasar-, habló ella con voz atropellada, como tratando de evitar una pelea inexistente.

—No me refiero a eso.

Hubo silencio de nuevo entre ambos, y Tifa parecía comprender al fin la dirección él había tomado. Era una sensación confusa escuchar la plática de la gente llenar el Séptimo Cielo, y aun así sentir como un silencio incomodo lo que sucedía alrededor suyo.

—¿Por qué aún lo llevas?-, preguntó Cloud.

—¿Por qué me lo diste?-, habló en poco ella.

No entendía, aunque su pecho quemara un poco a las posibilidades se formaban en su cabeza. Había querido casarse con ella, aunque de esa manera apresurada no hicieran más que brincar etapas sabía debían ser necesarias. Le había dolido la dejara a pesar de todo, no necesitaba mucho para saber eso era cierto, y aun así lo llevaba consigo.

Saberlo provocaba un calor extraño en su pecho, y parpadeó confundido cuando ella se lo tendió de vuelta, notando la misma confusión él sentía en la mirada de Tifa. Habían llegado a un punto donde ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde dirigirse, y causaba cierto malestar en él notar hasta ese momento que haber dejado eso sin seguimiento o conclusión causaba molestias entre ambos.

Quería estar con ella, tanto como ella quería estar con él, pero la incertidumbre de ser algo más que amigos parecía crear una barrera entre ambos.

Exhalando suavemente, negó despacio para tomar su mano y hacer la cerrara alrededor de la sortija. No sabía si tenía el derecho de colocarlo de nuevo en su dedo, pero tomarlo de vuelta era mucho peor. Tifa parecía comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, o al menos lo más básico de ello, y era notable el alivio le causaba tenerle de vuelta.

Deseaba hacer las cosas bien, pero no sabía si iba en la dirección correcta.

—¿Piensan no decir nada?-, escucharon una voz ajena entre ellos, separándose el espacio necesario hasta notar Barret no era el único había prestado atención a ellos; Denzel parecía saber qué sucedía, y Marlene jalaba su chamarra en busca de explicaciones, incluso varios de los clientes les habían visto y cuchicheaban entre si.

Cloud sentía la cara arder, Tifa ya había desaparecido tras la barra.

—Niños, ayuden a Tifa-, habló de nueva cuenta Barret,—Cloud y yo tenemos cosas de ho-... cosas de adultos de las cuales hablar- se corrigió al instante al ver a Denzel querer discutir el ser parte de ello.

Era raro notar Denzel estaba más emocionado de ser parte de esa platica que él mismo, pero discutir y buscar zafarse de ello no valía la pena, haciéndole una seña a él para que le siguiera escaleras arriba.

Caminando en cierto silencio, quiso hacer el mayor tiempo posible al no querer discutir sobre ese tema, mucho menos con Barret. Era algo personal que aún no sabía cómo manejar, pero era cuestión de pocos minutos llegar a su habitación.

—Bien…-, comenzó a hablar después Cloud cerrara tras ambos, el ruido del bar llegando ahogado a aquella habitación,—… dejaron de dormir juntos- fue su primer comentario, causando una breve confusión en él hasta notar su amigo veía su cama.

—Tifa duerme con los niños desde hace meses-, explicó mientras asentía, sin embargo algo le decía había otros motivos para que no hubiesen vuelto a compartir cama.

—Maldición-, se quejó en un gruñido, cruzándose de brazos mientras negaba, la frustración del mayor causaba Cloud ladeara un poco el rostro en confusión,—Cid va a ganar la estúpida apuesta, ese imbécil si se casará con Shera en un par de meses.

Abriendo los ojos más de lo necesario, miró a Barret tanto confundido como ofendido. Su confusión estaba en primero recordar a la mujer de cabello castaño y su relación… "discutible" con Cid; lo segundo cedía a enterarse recién de ello y en que Cid tuviese tan poca fe en él que asegurara fuese tan indeciso.

Aunque hubiese tenido razón

—¿Apostaron a que me casaría con Tifa…?

—Aposté a que te casarías con ella antes que Shera aceptara la propuesta de Cid, y me costarás bastantes giles, picos(*)-, dijo aparentemente enfadado. Debía ser Cloud y no Barret quien estuviese indignado de todo eso.

—No me interesa-, comentó mientras se negaba a hacerse responsable de su enojo, aunque su comentario hiciera reír a Barret. Sabía el por qué, sus orejas se sentían calientes y comenzaba a odiar la manera reaccionaba ese día.—¿Solo a eso venimos a hablar?

—Ojala fuese así- habló Barret pasados unos segundos, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que su amigo se dejaba caer sentado en su cama, los resortes del colchón provocando una queja bajo su peso.—Hay algo más-, admitió, su mano metálica tallando su barba mientras parecía ordenar sus pensamientos,—estuviste en Shinra.

—Como infantería-, le recordó, más no había gran necesidad cuando se trataba de él.

—Estuviste en Shinra-, prosiguió como si no hubiese sido interrumpido con aquella corrección,—debiste haber escuchado rumores.

—Posiblemente-, aceptó a su comentario, aunque sus memorias seguían siendo bastante confusas después de la muerte de Zack,—¿que quieres saber?

—¿Qué sabes sobre Deepground?-, cuestionó, sus ojos manteniéndose fijos en los de Cloud. Fuese lo que tratara de descifrar, seguramente él solo miraba confusión.

—Nada en verdad-, respondió, frunciendo el ceño como si tratara de exprimir recuerdos de su adolescencia,—nada que fuese verdad-, agregó— en veces escuchaba compañeros decir de una prisión subterránea… en caso de insubordinación seríamos enviados ahí, era obvio solo se trataba de mitos para mantenernos a raya.

—Solo rumores- repitió, aunque Barret no se veía complacido con su explicación. Cloud no sabía que había esperado escuchar. —¿Estuviste bajo órdenes de Genesis Rhapsodos?

—No que recuerde, las misiones logro recordar fueron siguiendo órdenes de Zack-dijo mientras negaba, escuchando a Barret hacer un chasquido con la lengua,—Zack se encargó de él hace años, se lanzó a un reactor de mako, creo- agregó algo dubitativo, sus memorias se volvían algo difusas en ese momento.—Barret, ¿que sucede?

—Nada al parecer-, respondió con voz ausente, tallando su frente esa vez mientras exhalaba largamente,—cosas he escuchado en W.R.O. que Reeve aún no decide explicar, podría ser sólo esté pensando demasiado las cosas.

—Ese suele ser mi trabajo-, susurró, y causaba cierto alivio en él ver a Barret reír con aquel comentario, agradecido de poder dar algo de ayuda.

—Cierto, tu dudas de todo aunque este enfrente de tus narices- aceptó, su buen humor volviendo a él como hacía unos minutos al ver a Marlene.—Eso me recuerda-, dijo pasado un rato, alzando su mirada a Cloud,—estaba pidiendo permiso para ello, pero es obvio tu solo puedes prestar atención a una sola persona al mismo tiempo.

—¿Que es?-cuestionó, no queriendo perder mucho tiempo en discutir ello.

—Pensaba llevarme a los niños-, comenzó a hablar,—a Costa del Sol-, agregó,—tengo una semana libre, y me gustaría pasar tiempo de calidad con Marlene.

—No necesitas mi permiso para llevar de vacaciones a tu hija- dijo ofuscado, aunque alzó ambas cejas al darse cuenta no solo había hablado de Marlene.—¿Porque me pides permiso por Denzel?- en respuesta recibía una dura mirada, casi como si la pregunta de Cloud le decepcionara.

—¿Es un sí o un no?

—No estoy seguro, Denzel suele ayudar más a Tifa en el bar que nadie, creo sería mejor idea preguntarle a ella- habló tan honesto como podía, pero Barret exhalaba y negaba despacio. Sabía bien lo que eso significaba, "tú también puedes barrer y trapear pisos".

—Sí-, cedió al fin, llevándose una mano al cabello para peinar el largo de sus hebras,— dudo Denzel quiera estar muy lejos de Marlene, menos sabiendo ella va a la playa.

—¡Esa respuesta me gusta más!- exclamó orgulloso, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Cloud y dar un par de fuertes golpes en su hombro. Era raro saber había extrañado esa clase de dolor.

—Además… estando solos quizá puedan pensar mejor las cosas y tomarse tiempo para ustedes dos, da buen uso al letrero Yuffie te regaló.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación e ir escaleras abajo, un grito emocionado seguido de dos voces más chillonas, provocando una suave risa en Cloud al poder contagiarse un poco de la felicidad de ambos niños.

Aunque las palabras de Barret no pasaban desapercibidas en él, y esperaba una semana fuese más que suficiente para los problemas llevaban arrastrando por meses.

* * *

 **(*)No he podido pensar en una mejor traducción para el apodo de "Spiky" que Barret le da a Cloud ;;;**

 **Dioses, pero como he tardado en seguir este fic. Han habido tantos problemas aquí en México (además del terremoto) que la cabeza no me ha servido para ponerme en un solo lugar y poder pensar en esto.**


	4. Flores

**¡Tiempo al fin! Ya que Inktober terminó de chupar toda la creatividad (y tinta) de mi sistema, volvamos a escribir.**

 **kima : ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad estoy bien, no me tocó más que una movida de piso, pero si estuve con problemas porque unos amigos y familiares no se contactaban, por suerte todos estuvieron bien.**

 **Gatita Kon : ¡Estás con suerte! ¡Justo hoy actualizo! :'D  
**

 **=Edit 01/09/18= Lady Yomi: ¡Gracias por la revisión!**

* * *

 _ **3\. Flores.**_

Era demasiado silencioso ese día, era extraño para él notar que deseaba la gente pasaba por las calles pudiese hacer un ruido más constante en el bar.

Nunca había sido un hombre tolerara demasiado ruido, pero el vivir por tanto tiempo con ambos niños había creado cierta paciencia para un ruido constante, cierto gusto por ello incluso.

Ahora que Barret se había llevado a Denzel y Marlene a Costa del Sol, comenzaba a echarlos de menos; no debían de haber pasado ni unas cuantas horas, estaba seguro.

Dando un vistazo al vacío bar, recargó su barbilla en una de sus manos para fijarse a la nada en poco tiempo, dejando su mente divagar solo un poco. Barret había encargado algo para él, hablar con Tifa por el bien de ambos y los niños, pero era algo demasiado fácil de decir y difícil de poner en movimiento.

Casi una semana no era suficiente para atreverse a iniciar la conversación.

Levantándose de su sitio, se relamió los labios para buscar tras la barra el letrero Yuffie le había dado meses atrás. No había clientes ese día, y dudaba Tifa fuese a molestarse por cerrar el bar antes de tiempo, quería pensar ella lo olvidaría en favor de hablar en calma.

Alzando la mirada, frunció el ceño al escuchar su teléfono timbrar de nueva cuenta para fruncir los labios para apurarse escaleras arriba a responder, escuchando a Tifa encargarse de ello para ir con más calma.

Debía ser el cliente había llamado el día anterior, se sentía algo irresponsable de saber que no se había molestado en siquiera saber quien había intentado contratarlo.

—Por supuesto le recuerdo—, escuchó mientras se acercaba a su habitación, frunciendo un poco el ceño al escucharla familiaridad con la que ella hablaba y la alegría en su voz,— lo lamento, tuvimos visitas y él no pudo atender— agregó, y había cierta complicidad en su mirada cuando volteaba a verle de reojo.

—Aja, si… nos encargaremos—agregó, y abriendo un poco más los ojos, Cloud pudo notar el cambio en su actitud, acercándose a ella para poder ver por sobre su hombro que era lo que escribía en la libreta donde escribía todos sus encargos.

 _Nombre: Elmyra Gainsborough._  
 _Paquete: Ramo de flores._  
 _Destino: La Ciudad Olvidada._

Sintiendo los músculos de sus hombros tensarse al leer lo ultimo ella escribía, llegó ahogado a sus oídos la platica seguía entre ambas mujeres. Exhalando largamente, cerró los ojos en lo que dejaba pasar eso, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Era normal, algo de rutina Elmyra solía pedirle de vez en cuando al no poder ir por sus propios medios. Ya no se culpaba más, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido aún causaba su piel se erizara de manera dolorosa.

Quizá algún día iba a dejar de tener esa reacción.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—, escuchó preguntaba con suave voz, reconociendo perfectamente Tifa usaba ese tono al querer evitar causar una reacción peor en él. A cambio solo sonreía, deseando no causarle una preocupación mayor.

—Si—, le aseguró, cerrando la libreta de una vez.— Es un trabajo simple—, agregó, mirándola esa vez,— no tardaré demasiado en recogerlo y llevarlo al lago— dijo al final, tomando los googles de la mesita de noche para colgarlos en su cuello.

—Cloud… —, Tifa habló esa vez, y le tomaba por sorpresa ella aferrara uno de sus brazos, no deteniendole, pero caminando a su lado para seguirlo hacía afuera,— llévame contigo.

La petición le había tomado por sorpresa, era bastante obvio.

—¿Quieres visitar a Elmyra?

—Quiero visitar a Aerith—, corrigió, viendole fijo a los ojos, señal infalible de que ella no iba a recibir un "no" por respuesta.—Hace mucho no he… ido a verla, quiero hacerlo.

Devolviendole la mirada, frunció un poco los labios al saber que sucedía, y se sentía mal al haber tardado tanto tiempo en notarlo. Él no había sido el único a quien la muerte de Aerith le había causado dolor, Tifa debía haberse sentido igual, y permaneciendo en el bar cuidando a los niños, no había tenido la misma oportunidad que él para ir a visitar el lago o siquiera la catedral.

—Vamos—, fue su respuesta final, y Tifa solo agradecía con una sonrisa antes de tomarle por sorpresa ver ya el letrero de cerrado en la puerta.

* * *

El viaje a Kalm había sido rápido a pesar de la leve angustia que sentía. No era algo fuera de lo común esa clase de pedidos, más nunca había llevado a Tifa consigo, menos a un lugar tan delicado para todos.

Sabía era una mujer fuerte, nunca había tenido espacio para dudar eso… hasta ese momento en que se detenía frente a la casa para ver a Elmyra salir, sus arrugas siendo más notorias al fruncir el ceño al verle acompañado.

—¡Oh, Tifa!—, saludó la mujer, dejando la escoba para acercarse con calma mientras su amiga bajaba de detrás de él,— ha sido tanto tiempo, ¿y Marlene? ¿No la han traído?

—Lo siento—, habló Tifa, abrazando a Elmyra para voltear hacía Cloud y de vuelta a ella,— está con Barret, llevo a los niños a la playa.

—Una lastima— respondió, torciendo el gesto en una mueca,— me habría gustado verla, también no he podido conocer al pequeño Denzel… ¡pero pasen! Puse la tetera y debe estar lista en poco.

—Elmyra—, le llamó esa vez, y no necesitaba pronunciar más. Ella solo resoplaba con frustración, aunque sonreía de vuelta a Cloud.

—¿Sabes? No te haría mal dejarte llevar de vez en cuando, eres demasiado joven para apresurar las cosas todo el tiempo.

—Justo ahora estoy trabajando— respondió, no sabiendo si había sonado demasiado grosero al recordarle ello. Quizá si, porque ella se llevaba las manos a la cadera y le miraba con bastante severidad.

Esta solo se agravaba en poco, cuando él sonreía al reconocer aquel gesto como algo había visto hacer a Aerith varias veces.

—"Justo ahora estoy trabajando"— repitió ella, girándose hacía Tifa,— ¿Es así todo el tiempo? No puedo ni imaginarme vivir con él más de tres días.

—Denzel y Marlene logran hacer vaya con más calma— admitió, riendo suavemente al verla dirigirse de vuelta a su casa. Volteando hacía él, solo se encogió de hombros. —¿Me dirás acaso no es verdad?

—Ya no corro de un lado a otro—, corrigió algo ofendido de las palabras de ambas. Era complicado dejar de hacerlo, cuando lo único recordaba bien era que darse demasiado tiempo para relajarse resultaba en algo malo.

En minutos Elmyra volvía, llevando consigo un ramo de flores blancas y amarillas, similares a las que Aerith solía vender hacía varios años. No pasaba desapercibido que Tifa las había reconocido también, y Cloud comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a llevarla.

—Estoy segura ella estaría feliz de verlos—, habló, siendo claro Elmyra sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos,—yendo a visitarla juntos, a esa muchacha siempre le gustó estar entre muchos amigos.

—Quizá debamos reunirnos todos a visitarla de nuevo, ¿no crees?— ofreció Tifa, aunque no volteaba a verle en favor de tomar las flores de brazos de Elmyra. No estaba ya seguro.

—Vamos, es un largo camino—, pidió, queriendo removerla de aquella situación de inmediato. Era todo mala idea, conocía bien la presión causaba en el pecho ver a Elmyra y recordar a Aerith, aunque pensara Tifa era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevarlo, prefería ahorrarle el mal trago.

Volteando al llegar a Fenrir, frunció los labios al ver ella no le había seguido, y seguía hablando con Elmyra de algo no lograba escuchar del todo, incluso con sus sentidos amplificados. Mordiéndose el labio, se enfocó en el lenguaje corporal de su amiga para exhalar despacio; no se veía tensa, pero sabía algo no iba bien.

Esperaba no llorara, él no podría verla llorar, pero Elmyra alzaba una mano y acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

" _Mierda_ ".

—Tifa.— llamó nuevamente, su voz siendo más firme y quizá desesperaba. Odiaba verla así, aunque fuese un mal necesario, si Tifa estaba mal, todo en "su pequeña familia" caía con ella.

Parecía funcionar, aunque tardara más en ir hacía él de lo que quisiera. Sonreía al voltear hacia él, pero en lo que se acercaba notaba aquella sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, de hecho sus ojos parecían irritados, y solo ayudaba a que su ansiedad fuese en aumento. Después de haberse curado de la geostigma, había estado en paz, había decidido dejar atrás aquellas ataduras de su pasado no solo en honor a Aerith y Zack, sino también por sí mismo y por su familia.

Pero no había pensado en Tifa, había creído ella estaría bien, siempre lo estaba ¿por qué dudaría de ello? Pero ahora comenzaba a notar el daño, un daño había causado Sephiroth, que había causado él, y comenzaba a temer de nuevo.

No podía simplemente ignorarlo como ella quería.

—¿Quieres volver a casa?—preguntó en voz baja, aunque Elmyra no pudiera escucharles con la distancia había, solo deseaba ella le escuchara.—Puedo volver a Edge y seguir con la entrega.

No había una respuesta, y él sabía las razones. Estar solo era mucho peor a afrontar las cosas, estar solo permitía tu cabeza crear escenarios negativos, y sin los niños y con el bar cerrado, Tifa tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Era extraño ser ahora él quien trataba al otro como si de una bomba de tiempo fuese.

Viendo su cabeza negar al notar no había dado respuesta, subió a la motocicleta para ofrecer una de sus manos, cediendo en poco cuando ella negaba la ayuda y subía tras de él. No podía leer sus pensamientos, pero sabía que su mundo en ese momento eran las flores en sus brazos.

Quizá debía dejarla con sus pensamientos, al menos un rato.

* * *

Era oficial, Denzel y Marlene (y Yuffie en su momento), habían causado en Cloud una aversión al silencio. Siempre que había silencio, significaba que algo estaba mal, que los niños estarían metiéndose en algún problema o Yuffie planearía algo malo.

Ese era un silencio diferente, el motor de Fenrir era un ruido constante, y el silbido del aire en sus oídos se unía a ello, pero Tifa no hacía ni un solo ruido, y había tenido que mirar por sobre su hombro para asegurarse ella siguiera a su lado.

Su amiga no era ruidoso, mucho menos fastidiosa, pero saber la razón por la que estaba tan silenciosa era lo que le molestaba. Nunca lo había pensado, y había sido un imbécil al ignorar el daño podría haber en Tifa tras la muerte de Aerith, sólo se había enfocado en sí mismo, podría quizá culpar a la geostigma por ello, su mente se había nublado y era poco lo que podía pensar, era también poco lo que podía recordar.

Estar enfermo con la estigma había causado trabajara en automático, o que perdiera el conocimiento periódicamente, ninguna de las dos había sido una situación ideal.

Exhalando suavemente, detuvo el vehículo hasta estacionar al llegar al claro en el bosque mientras quitaba los googles. Sintiendo el peso de Tifa ceder de la moto, se giró hacía ella rápidamente, exhalando con cierto alivio al verla más controlada, el tiempo en silencio debía haber ayudado a la menor en todo eso.

—¿Estas bien?—, murmuró, bajando junto con ella.

—¿Sabes? Usualmente soy yo quien pregunta eso—, dijo entre suaves risas, asintiendo a su pregunta para hacerle una seña para que caminara a su lado.

Tenía razón.

—Es solo…

—Lo sé, lo lamento—, interrumpió, tomándole por sorpresa aquel tono cortante en ella. Era seguro no estaba tan bien como presumía.—Estoy bien— repitió,—la última vez vi a Elmyra fue cuando acompañamos a Barret por Marlene, eso fue hace… n-no estoy segura.

—Dos años— respondió, ladeando el rostro con la sorpresa se notaba en su rostro,— escribo fechas, es una manera de olvidar menos.

Aun así se veía sorprendida, y molestaba admitir él también lo estaba. Había sido una de esas decisiones habían salido de la nada, y no estaba del todo seguro si él lo había decidido, o aquellas apariciones de Zack le habían aconsejado hacerlo.

Le gustaba más creer en lo segundo.

Siguiendo en silencio, una breve exhalación escapó de sus pulmones cuando llegaba al borde del lago, su vista volviéndose algo borrosa cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos. Volver ahí siempre había sido doloroso, y era algo había esperado no tener que hacer después de meteoro, era extraño pensarse como alguien demasiado positivo creyendo tal cosa podría ser evitada.

 _Positivo. Él._

Claro que Elmyra había tenido otros planes al respecto, y a diferencia de él, ella no olvidaba tan fácilmente ni mucho menos quería olvidar, no podría culparla por ello. Después había sido Kadaj llevando a los niños, y nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida y podría asegurar ellos lo habían hecho para alterarlo aún más, eran controlados por Sephiroth, dudaba no hubiese sido intencional.

Si necesitaba ser honesto, prefería eso no fuese a suceder de nueva cuenta; podría ver a sus amigos en riesgo, podía ver a Tifa, sabía todos ellos eran capaces de protegerse a sí mismos tanto como él podía, pero los niños eran un tema diferente, no quería verles en el campo de batalla, con solo 16 años y un rifle en la mano.

Quería, y exigía, una vida tranquila y pacífica para ambos, donde lo único Denzel y Marlene se preocuparan fuera de exámenes y empleo, no de compartir el mismo techo con Cloud Strife y acabar siguiendo los pasos ellos habían tomado.

 ** _"Todo va a estar bien"_** , escuchó, y no podía evitar sonreír al reconocer la voz de Aerith en aquel murmullo. Cuantas veces ella necesitaría repetirlo, esperaba fuesen menos.

Pestañeando, enfocó mejor su alrededor para regresar a mitad del bosque donde un ramo de flores flotaba en el centro del lago. Todo estaba silencioso, más no era incómodo para él, había un aire solemne que ambos habían respetado por varios minutos.

Viéndola de reojo, frunció los labios hasta tener valor suficiente para estar al lado suyo donde ella había tomado asiento, al parecer se había hincado para colocar las flores en el agua y el lago había hecho el resto. Aún estaba atento a cualquier reacción negativa en ella y comenzaba a notar algo, sin los niños cerca, Tifa parecía retraerse más en sí misma.

Detestaba saber ella tenía todo el derecho a ello; los niños habían sido una constante en su vida desde que se había relacionado con Avalanche y habían encontrado a Denzel respectivamente. Él, sin embargo, era una variable ella no podía predecir cuando desaparecería de nueva cuenta.

No quería seguir siendo _ese_ Cloud.

—¿Que pasa por tu mente, Cloud Strife?— la escuchó hablar en un suave murmullo, su vista colocandose en la propia para ofrecerle una sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Odiaba el día había comenzado a notar sus sonrisas no solían ser del todo honestas.—Si te soy franco, todo—respondió, tomando asiento a un lado suyo.

—Suena interesante.

—Es más bien aburrido y confuso que "interesante"—, admitió, tallándose la nuca mientras veía al frente, aunque por el rabillo del ojo notaba la atención de Tifa sobre él, —debe ser el mako— agregó, sabiendo ella necesitaba una mejor respuesta, —entiendo mejor por qué no fui SOLDIER, mi reacción al mako nunca ha sido buena.

—Creí eso había dejado de pasar— fue su turno de hablar, recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas contra su pecho, su atención estando ya del todo en su persona.

Era la clase de atención toleraba, y se atrevía decir, gustaba incluso.

—He tenido mayor claridad estos meses— explicó, revolviendo un poco su cabello,—olvido menos, recuerdo en donde van las herramientas y donde va la despensa— sonaba como algo demasiado pobre o incluso como una broma, pero para él era un tremendo avance el poder tener cierto control alrededor suyo.—Aun así hay cosas quizá no recobrare como… recuerdo la primera vez vi a Zack, pero no recuerdo por qué estaba con él, pero seguramente era trabajo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo conociste a Aerith?—preguntó, y la pregunta salía tan de la nada que él había quedado en blanco hasta voltear a verla. No se veía herida o triste, más bien curiosa.

—Creo—, comenzó a hablar, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordarlo,—estaba… durmiendo sobre las flores ella cuidaba en la iglesia, no se como llegué ahí.

—Caíste desde Midgar— respondió, sonriéndole al poder llenar aquel vacío en su mente.—Estábamos juntos ya, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—No sé cómo volví contigo y conocí a Barret, ni como me uní a Avalanche— admitió, y escuchar como Barret le contaba a Denzel sobre él no era la fuente más confiable; su amigo disfrutaba de destruir aquella imagen de héroe el niño tenía sobre él.

—Vaya… —se limitó a decir, notando la decepción en su voz y como se abrazaba a sí misma. Sabía seguramente lo tomaba a un nivel personal, pero en verdad no era algo él quisiera o estuviese cómodo.

Sabía había perdido cuatro años siendo el conejillo de Indias de Hojo, no deseaba perder más de su vida.

—Recuerdo Gold Saucer—habló, tratando de subir sus ánimos de nuevo,—fuiste a mi habitación y salimos juntos, ¿no?

Hubo un largo silencio, no podía ser algo bueno. —No— habló con firmeza, aunque ella se viera más sorprendida que enojada, —Aerith fue con quién saliste, me lo contó.

Eso había sido un golpe demasiado directo a su ego, ese recuerdo había sido algo a lo que se había aferrado al creerlo real, pero solo había sido otra ilusión. Mordiéndose el labio, torció el gesto mientras hacía memoria de la plática había pasado entre ambos.

 _"Quiero conocer al verdadero Cloud"_ , había sido lo que le había dicho su cita, y notaba tenía más sentido Aerith diciendo eso que Tifa. La realización era incómoda por otras razones.

¿Aerith odiaba al "verdadero Cloud"? En veces pensaba muchos preferían al Cloud había robado la identidad de Zack involuntariamente que a lo que era él, quien fuese él.

Tallando su rostro mientras exhalaba contra el cuero de sus guantes, trató de no dejarse llevar demasiado por sus pensamientos. No valía la pena quejarse por los recuerdos perdidos y poner en riesgo los que parecían ser más claros.

—¿Quien era la niña del vestido azul?

En silencio, esperó una respuesta o una mínima reacción, pero Tifa solo le miraba con aquellos enormes ojos, como si recién se diera cuenta él estaba a su lado. Un sonrojo comenzaba a pintar su cara hasta que ella tuvo que esconder su rostro en sus rodillas.

Era un alivio saber su mente no le había engañado esa vez, y que ese recuerdo de Tifa era verdadero.

—Pienso te queda bien ese color—prosiguió, esperando eso la convenciera a hablar o hacer otra pregunta,—me recuerda a… cuando era todo un poco más fácil, solo era mi madre y yo.

—Creo comprendo— habló, saliendo de aquel pequeño capullo ella había formado con sus piernas y brazos, el sonrojo aún presente, aunque no tan llamativo,— tenías el cabello largo— murmuró, su piel estremeciéndose al sentir sus dedos colarse por su cabello y acariciar el final en su nuca,—te veías adorable.

—Me veía como un delincuente—, respondió en poco, algo entorpecido por aquel recuerdo. Era de las pocas cosas agradecía a Shinra, haberle cortado el cabello de una buena vez.

—Aerith estaría de acuerdo conmigo— aseguró, y ese tono en su voz tenía el claro mensaje de no discutirle al respecto.—Solíamos discutir, ¿sabes?— agregó, soltando su cabello para volver a aferrar sus piernas,—bueno… más bien ella me retaba por diversión— se corrigió,— "¿no crees es guapo?" "¿Eres su novia o algo así?" "Si invitara a salir a Cloud, seguramente me diría si"—rememoró, sonriendo a los recuerdos aunque hubiese cierto tono triste y algo más él no lograba reconocer.

Fuese lo que fuese, su instinto era hacerlo desaparecer tan pronto se pudiera.

—¿Te molestó pensar que lo aceptaría?— cuestionó, suponiendo el problema era él haciéndola a un lado en favor de Aerith. No había sido intencional, sólo había aceptado sus ideas por divertirla quizá.

Un balbuceo le escuchó aunque sus labios se movieran muy poco, viéndola negar después.—No, no creo— trató de explicar, sus dedos dando suaves golpecitos a sus rodillas, —amo a Aerith— agregó, aunque a Cloud no le tomara por sorpresa,—ella fue una de mis mejores amigas, desde que se unió a nosotros todo fue más divertido y más fácil de ver las cosas en una manera positiva, es sólo… —callando de nuevo, la miró tallar sus nudillos para comenzar a hacer girar suavemente el anillo en su dedo,—creo estaba celosa.

—Celosa de que… ¿le prestara atención?

—Sí, no… aah— dijo de manera apresurada, tomándose el tiempo para acomodar sus ideas.—Celosa de no poder ser ella— habló, y eso si le tomaba desprevenido,—en ella se veía tan natural, lograr la gente estuviese en calma y poder hablar y decir lo que pensaba sin temer consecuencias o creer quizá era mejor estar callada.

En silencio, solo pudo mirarla y repetir lo que había dicho una y otra vez en su mente. No había esperado eso le molestara, siempre se veía tan segura y actuaba tan tranquila que era raro pensarla así de preocupada por todo.

O quizá sí lo había notado, sí lo sabía, pero mentirse era mucho más fácil.

—Cuando Aerith murió… —escuchó su voz, y una desagradable punzada había recorrido por todo su cuerpo; no era el único, había visto a Tifa encogerse después de recordar eso,—cuando ella se fue, tu dejaste de sonreír.

Tragando saliva, un pesado jadeo escapó de su boca. Sabía Tifa tenía razón, y aunque sus sonrisas no hubiesen sido precisamente seguidas, había marcado una diferencia en Cloud que todos habían notado. Ahora que trataba de arreglar sus errores, comenzaba a notar había hecho daño también a su amiga.

¿Debería disculparse? Pero no había sido precisamente intencional o había querido herirla, en su mente lo había enfrascado tanto como podía para evitar dañar a otros, pero había obtenido el resultado contrario.

Pero ahora él estaba mejor, él sonreía un poco, ¿acaso eso no contaba?

—En veces pensaba—, su atención volvía a ella, pero Tifa evitaba su mirada. Algo viscoso se formaba en su garganta a la expectativa de que hablara, haciendo difícil el respirar.— Me preguntaba si las cosas hubiesen sido mejor si hubiese sido yo, y no Aerith.

Si había parado de respirar, no se había dado cuenta, su mente había reaccionado de mil maneras y su cuerpo no sabía a cuál orden responder. El mundo se había detenido para él, pero no en un confort y alegría no se merecía, era frío, y estaba solo.

No quería pensar en posibilidades, no quería pensar en un mundo sin Tifa. Quizá Aerith habría pensado en un plan a futuro, quizá Denzel y Marlene se habrían acostumbrado rápidamente a ella, pero él no, él no estaría bien y lo sabía. Aerith habría conocido al verdadero "él" y quizá habría decidido no le gustaba ese lado suyo, quizá ella notaría no podía con una carga como lo era él y Cloud no podría mas que seguir hundiéndose aún más en su , de por si, dañada mente.

Algo estaba seguro, estaría feliz en un mundo donde Aerith estuviese de vuelta, pero no a cambio de perder a alguien tan preciado.

—Tifa.

—Volvamos a casa— le interrumpió, levantándose del suelo. Quería levantarse e ir tras ella, pero no podía más que ver su espalda al dirigirse a la moto.

No sabía si decir algo, o ir hacia ella a abrazarla, no sabía qué reacción habría con ello o si ella quería hiciera tal cosa. Sus ojos rojizos se clavaban en los propios, y sabía bien ella estaba tan afectada como él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba en automático y obedecía a la muda orden de Tifa, yendo con ella para montar la moto y esperar subiera con él.

Todo pasaba en silencio, hasta que su cuerpo respingaba al sentir los brazos de la joven rodear su cuerpo y sujetarle en un firme abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su espalda.

Ella nunca hacía eso, ni aunque fuese a gran velocidad, ella encontraba la manera de mantener el equilibrio. Hablaba bastante de su condición en ese momento, y antes de pensar demasiado en repercusiones, tomaba una de sus manos para afirmar mejor su agarre en su cuerpo.

—No me iré— susurró, pero no sabía si ella le había escuchado, no parecía reaccionar a su voz ya. Soltandola para poder conducir, trató de no agregar algo pudiese empeorar la situación de Tifa.

En ningún momento le había soltado, ni tampoco él había buscado soltarse; necesitaban la presencia del otro, y esa vez era claro tanto Cloud como Tifa temían el que el otro desapareciera de repente.

.

* * *

 **Este ha quedado algo largo, pero por buenas razones (aunque se suponía iba a mantener este fic más ligero, _oops_ ).**

 **Algo me jala mucho de los pelos en viejos fics era volver la rivalidad de Tifa y Aerith en una pelea de gatas sobre quien se quitaba más por Cloud, pasándose por alto ambas son amigas y la reacción de Tifa a la muerte de Aerith me sigue rompiendo el corazón (junto con Yuffie, es feo ver sus diferentes reacciones). También estaba dejando las cosas demasiado fáciles, cuando todo lo que sucedió en ACC debió haber dejado un problema entre ambos, Tifa es paciente, pero no significa pueda dejar pasar todo lo que Cloud hace.**

 **Muchas gracias por los review y su atención, espero verles en la siguiente actualización~** ❤


	5. Ella

_**4\. Ella.**_

Se suponía aquel viaje debía tener un resultado positivo en ambos, poder estar en paz con lo que había sucedido años atrás para poder seguir adelante.

Cloud quizá algún día comenzaría a notar que las cosas no solían salir como las planeaba.

Habiendo vuelto a casa, él había esperado Tifa tomara el letrero de la puerta y abierto el bar, volver a la normalidad y que el trabajo nublara la incertidumbre había dejado la entrega del ramo de flores; a cambio, Tifa le había soltado al bajar de la moto, antes de ofrecer una mínima sonrisa y entrar a la casa en dirección a la habitación de los niños, dejando en el bar a un consternado Cloud.

En su cabeza no había más que el ruido de la estática parecía provenir de algún televisor, debatiéndose en subir a la habitación o permanecer en el bar a planear rutas nuevas; el resultado había sido en él andando de un extremo a otro del bar por horas, mirando las escaleras y después sus mapas ya esperaban extendidos en la mesa de costumbre, sentándose en una de las sillas al comenzar a desesperarse aún más cuando repetía su andar de un lado a otro.

No valía la pena hacer eso cuando sus pedidos ya estaban entregados, ¿no?

Inhalando profundamente, se levantó de su asiento para ir a paso lento a donde Tifa estaba, necesitando al menos asegurarse ella estaba bien y no necesitaba nada más. El ruido de sus botas dejaba de ser el único en la casa, detectando una temblorosa respiración y el ruido de una nariz sorbiendo proveniente de la habitación.

Un hueco se formaba en su estómago al saber ella estaba llorando, por segunda vez ese día, y había hecho lo posible por hacerlo pasar desapercibido de nuevo. Tocando con suavidad, trató de abrir para encontrarse con que ella le había puesto seguro; no lo quería ahí, por el momento al menos, pero mientras tanto, ¿que se suponía él hiciera con aquel sentimiento le carcomía el pecho?

Recargando su frente en la madera, exhaló despacio para concentrarse en cualquier ruido ella hiciera, cualquier muestra había decidido abrir y dejarle pasar, pero el suave llanto proseguía minutos después, en veces eran maldiciones las que escuchaba de su voz, otras veces el nombre de su amiga.

Se sentía aún peor al reconocer esa actitud; para Tifa, Aerith había sido lo que para él Zack, un amigo, un apoyo y alguien en quién confiar cuando las cosas se volvían peligrosas. Cloud había tenido un mecanismo de defensa que le había escudado del dolor de saber Zack estaba muerto, pero Tifa podría incluso haberse obligado a reprimir esa necesidad con tal de seguir adelante, no le sorprendería saber eso cuando se trataba de ella y su necesidad de aparentar todo estaba bien.

Sabía lo desagradable eso era, aún más estando solo, pero la puerta seguía cerrada, y ella seguía sollozando tan silente pudiese.

Tocando de nuevo, abrió la boca en un intento de llamar su nombre y convencerla de dejarlo pasar, pero su teléfono sonaba, y al ver quien marcaba, debía alejarse en dirección a su habitación para responder.

━"¡Cloud!"━ escuchó la infantil voz de Marlene al otro lado de la línea, y podía ubicar las estruendosas risas de Barret no muy lejos de ella, sorpresa era escuchar a Denzel reír también con tal energía,━"¿Dónde estás? ¿No estás en casa?"

━Acabo de volver hace un par de horas━ explicó, revisando en el reloj de su escritorio. Eran casi las diez de la noche ya, ellos habrían vuelto quizá a las seis.

━"¿Dejaste tanto tiempo a Tifa sola?"━escuchó la queja, y no era difícil imaginar sus infantiles facciones endurecerse en un intento de regañarlo.━"Papá dijo ustedes iban a hablar de cosas, lo prometiste".

"Prometer" era quizá torcer demasiado sus palabras. ━No la deje sola━ le aseguró,━me ha acompañado a algunas entregas, hemos pasado todo el día juntos━, agregó, y podía sentir incluso por el teléfono como su enojo iba cediendo por la alegría de saber eso. Debía cuestionar a Barret sobre cuánto hablaba con Marlene sobre ellos.

━"¡Quiero hablar con Tifa!"━ pidió con alegre voz, contrastando bastante con el golpe al hígado había dado tan inocente petición. No podía hacer tal cosa, y sabía bien Tifa no podría actuar como si todo estaba perfectamente, ni por los niños ni por nadie.

━Está durmiendo ya━ habló, y debería aplaudirse por haber pensado en una mentira tan rápidamente,━pensé ustedes ya estarían dormidos… dudo Tifa le guste saber aún están despiertos tan tarde.

Escuchando una queja y algunos cuchicheos, fue agradable saber había podido cubrir todo eso de manera tan natural. No gustaba de mentirle a ambos niños, pero dejarles preocupados cuándo debían estarla pasando tan bien en la playa era aún peor de pensar.

━"Quería hablar con ella antes de dormir"━, se quejó con suave voz, siendo clara su decepción,━"ella nunca se duerme antes de desearnos buenas noches".

━Le diré y mañana en la noche lo hará━ ofreció en espera de que eso pudiese apaciguar las exigencias de la niña. Solo esperaba al menos poder lograr eso.━Ella también se cansa, ¿sabes?

━"Las mamas no se cansan"━ explicó en un instante, usando aquella voz Marlene usaba para señalar como un hecho alguna opinión suya. Cloud habría creído Barret le había hecho decirlo para bromear con él; funcionaba de igual manera, aún estaba sorprendido de la manera le había llamado. ━"¿Pelearon de nuevo…?"━ fue su siguiente frase, y su voz sonaba tan decepcionada que el odio sentía por sí mismo sólo se duplicaba.

Marlene era más perspicaz de lo que creía.

━No hemos peleado━ respondió, obligándose a sonar seguro de sus palabras,━sólo ha sido un viaje largo y ella necesita descansar━ insistió, y esperaba eso le fuese suficiente.

Murmullos de nuevo, y al fin comprendía que pasaba. Marlene estaba hablando de todo eso con su padre, si estaba en altavoz o no era algo ignoraba; pero de algo podía estar seguro, y era que Barret ya estaba enterado de la situación, o al menos una fracción de ella.

Comenzaba a odiar no poder estar hablando con Denzel, él no podía llevarle la contra como Marlene lo hacía.

━"Papá dice debemos dormir ya"━ habló, y había cierto alivio para él a pesar de todo,━"vas a decirle a Tifa, ¿verdad? Le dirás buenas noches por nosotros y le darás un beso de buenas noches".

━A ella le gustan más tus besos━ comentó, aún a sabiendas que Tifa no era la única extrañaba a los niños.━Buenas noches Marlene, descansen.

Un suave "buenas noches" fue su despedida, escuchando a Denzel también despedirse antes de que colgaran el teléfono. Dando un largo bufido, se sentó en la cama mientras cerraba el celular y lo giraba entre sus dedos, viendo una esquina de su cuarto fijamente. Estaba descalza, pero podía escucharla de todas maneras salir del cuarto e ir en dirección al baño; debía hablar, buscar dar algo de consuelo, o no decir nada pero al menos estar presente para ella en vez de mantenerse separados.

Había tomado demasiado tiempo pensando y ya escuchaba la puerta cerrarse de nueva cuenta, ajeno a sí le habría puesto seguro esta vez o no.

Recogiendo una de sus piernas, recargó el codo en su rodilla para tallarse la frente con exasperación. Ella se merecía algo mejor, alguien mejor, pero a cambio parecía estar estancada con él; había creído había comenzado a hacer las cosas correctamente, pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, dudaba de sus propios avances en esa relación.

La respuesta a todo seguía siendo lo mismo, hablar con ella y ser tan franco como pudiese, pero las palabras siempre habían sido difíciles para él, desde niño quizá; pensar demasiado y sobre analizar las cosas era en cambio un don.

Podía ya ver la luz colarse por su ventana en cuanto el sol se alzaba, parpadeando aturdido al no haberse dado cuenta de que tan rápido el tiempo había pasado, quizá habría dormido unos minutos, aunque dormir sentado era algo no había hecho en años.

Revolviéndose el cabello, se mantuvo en silencio al escucharla de nueva cuenta, esa vez acercándose a su habitación, aunque parecía cambiar de opinión y decidir bajar al bar. Era una buena señal, al menos parecía estar en un mejor estado para poder hablar los dos.

Hablar de que, ese era el problema.

━Buenos días━ saludó Tifa al escucharle bajar por las escaleras, asomándose hacia donde estaba,━¿quieres te haga algo de desayunar? Hay hue-...━viendo su expresión cambiar, frunció el ceño bastante confundido, respingando cuando su mano tocaba su rostro.━¿Estás bien...? Estás pálido, ¿qué pasó?

Regulando su respiración en poco, exhaló despacio al recordar había olvidado verse al espejo; era más bien un hábito suyo evitarlos.━No dormí bien━ trató de excusar, viéndole a los ojos,━no te preocupes, estaré bien.

━Si necesitas dormir un poco más, sube, me encargaré de todo━, respondió, aunque Cloud solo ladeaba el rostro en busca del contacto de su mano, cerrando los ojos para exhalar al poder estar cerca suyo de nuevo.

Odiaba eso, sabía ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones, e igualmente él seguía siendo la prioridad para Tifa, en vez de preocuparse por si misma.

━Estaré bien━ repitió, entreabriendo los ojos para verle fijamente,━ ¿podrías no hacer esto? No me agrada.

━¿Te refieres a preocuparme por ti?━ preguntó, el tono ofendido en su voz siendo bastante claro.

━Me refiero a ocultarme te sientes mal━ corrigió mientras negaba despacio, aunque era imposible mantener la vista fija en ella cuando ya se alejaba hacía una de las mesas. Era frustrante, pero no podía ser demasiado exigente cuando sabía era una reacción normal.

Odiaba pensarlo de esa forma, pero sabía si Marlene y Denzel estuviesen en casa, las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes; quizá no era la mejor opción sin embargo. Tifa estaría bien, estaría sonriendo para ellos, pero solo seria para ocultar todo, y no era la mejor opción en eso.

Tifa necesitaba hablar de ello, y él no tenía idea de como iniciar el tema.

Habían pasado horas y la rutina no había cambiado demasiado, a excepción que Cloud había notado algo diferente que causaba un vacío desagradable en su estomago cada vez lo notaba; Tifa evadía ver en su dirección. Prefería no reaccionar a mal a ello, pensar que quizá solo era una coincidencia, pero cada vez lo notaba más, y cada vez aquel hueco se volvía aun más grande.

La sensación de incomodidad solo empeoraba al ver a varios de los clientes usuales rondar alrededor de ella, y fuese por cortesía u honestidad, ella les sonreía a lo que fuese estuviesen diciendo.

Prefería no prestar real atención a sus palabras, sabía no haría bien a si mismo enterarse; sin embargo, no podía evitar comenzar a notar unos cuantos pasaban más tiempo platicando que tomando, y ciertos avances hacia ella al invadir su espacio personal.

No temía le hicieran daño o quisieran abusar, sentía pena por cualquiera creyera podía ponerle una mano encima a Tifa y sobrevivir a ello, pero cuando las sonrisas eran más seguidas y parecía verse más tranquila con sus alrededores, él no podía evitar pensar en demasiadas cosas.

Cualquier otro hombre la haría feliz, pero entre esos hombres el nombre Cloud Strife no estaba.

Era frustrante, y se sentía retroceder en el tiempo, ser de nuevo aquel agresivo niño de Nibelheim que solo buscaba la aceptación de alguien, quien fuera. Era volver en el tiempo y ver a Tifa ser aquella niña social que iba de un lado a otro hablando con sus amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes se habría dejado llevar por la ira, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, no podía al estar ya cansado de pelear; estaba cansado, en general, y terminaba cruzando los brazos sobre la barra, recostando su cabeza en ellos para perder el tiempo viendo a una esquina del fregadero.

Barret le había sobrestimado, él sentía necesitaba a Tifa y los niños para mantener una estabilidad mental, pero ellos no le necesitaban en absoluto, incluso dejando las cosas fáciles, algo aparecía para alejarles un poco más.

Con suerte, el sueño lo había alcanzado al fin, y el murmullo a su alrededor y el calor del bar le arrullaban y alejaban de pensar en todo eso por al menos un rato, solo notando fragmentos de conversaciones no tenían mucho sentido.

 _"Mi gato es una dulzura, deberías verlo cuando él...", "espero poder acabar ese trabajo pronto", "¿Escuchaste los rumores? ¡El Príncipe sigue vivo!", "para esa clase de heridas, necesitas un tentáculo de Malboro y unos cuantos...", "quizá deberíamos ir a Corel y probar..."._

 _━"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"._

Aquella petición le había sacado de la modorra sentía, aunque le costaba incorporarse cuando su cuerpo entero le pedía seguir descansando. Podía verle por el rabillo del ojo, un muchacho un poco más joven que él, de cabello negro y tez bastante blanca parecía al fin haber tomado el valor para pedirle a alguien una cita.

La nerviosa risa y familiar cabellera causaban su cuerpo se helara, y cerraba los ojos nuevamente para cubrirse la cabeza. No debía ser la primera vez alguien le pedía a Tifa salir con ella, era algo común pero era también normal que los celos de Denzel se interpusieran o Marlene buscará recuperar su atención; ambos niños eran celosos sobre quien recibía la atención de Tifa, él no.

O eso creía, debía serlo al menos un poco cuando ya deseaba escuchar las quejas de alguno de los dos para alejarlo de aquel hombre.

━Necesito una respuesta,━ le escuchó hablar de nuevo, y Cloud se sentía extrañamente irritado de la nada. Sabía cual cliente era, pero recordar nombres nunca había sido su fuerte, solo sabía su voz era irritante.

━¿Una respuesta ya?━habló ella, y la escuchaba andar por el bar, un par de pasos siguiéndole de cerca: un punto más en su contra, sabía ella odiaba le acorralaran así.

━Por supuesto que ya━ insistió con aquella voz exasperante, obligandolo a incorporarse de la barra y tallar el sueño de sus ojos. Sabía a Tifa le molestaba Barret o él fuesen groseros con los clientes, pero la falta de sueño le ponía irritable.

Si, podría poner de excusa eso.━Me halagas, pero no podría, ya he cerrado el bar por un día y no es buena idea seguir cerrando más y más, sin clientes, no hay dinero.

━¿Que él no puede solo?━ " _Imbécil_ ", y se sorprendía de si mismo reaccionar de esa manera. Quizá en serio estaba irritable.

━Tifa━, llamó él, cubriéndose la boca al bostezar y tratar de actuar como si no hubiese escuchado nada de eso. Sus enormes ojos se posaban en él cuando iba en poco tiempo hacía Cloud y se distanciaba de aquel muchacho; era un alivio saber ya le había dejado de evitar, quizá esperanzada de él pudiendo darle un escape.

━¿Te desperté? Por algo te dije fueses a dormir arriba━ comenzó a hablar, aunque iba callando al verle rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar el celular y revisar las llamadas.

No sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes.━Los niños llamaron ayer━, comenzó a hablar, volviendo a sus ojos al darle el celular mientras explicaba eso,━estabas ya dormida para entonces y ellos querían hablar contigo.

━Oh no...━ murmuró, entendiendo rápidamente de que trataba eso. Era curioso y encantador el saber ellos tres estaban tan felices con aquella rutina nocturna.

━Le dije a Marlene estabas bastante cansada━ aseguró, tratando de quitar algo de culpa,━hablé un rato con ellos y me pidió te diera las buenas noches.

Escuchándola reír después él explicara eso, su pecho ardió de manera reconfortante. Inconscientemente había hecho las cosas correctamente, no solo para los niños, sino para la tranquilidad de Tifa.

Pequeños avances, pero estaban llegando a algo.

━¿Puedes encargarte de todo unos minutos?━ pidió, aunque ya marcaba el número de Barret y se llevaba el teléfono al oído,━ no tardaré, solo quiero saber como están.

Viéndola dirigirse escaleras arriba, una suave sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro al darse cuenta él había logrado eso; quizá había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, pero era un paso en la dirección correcta, y si él podía hacer a Tifa aunque sea un poco más feliz, no podía ser tan mala opción para ella.

Que aquel cliente notara había hecho eso a propósito era algo no le interesaba realmente, manteniendo la vista fija en sus ojos hasta que él cedía y volvía a su asiento. Sentía se merecía ser al menos un poco egoísta al tratarse de su familia.

* * *

No estaba muy seguro de cuando aquel muchacho de tez blanca se había ido, más no era algo fuese del todo su interés, solo estaba aliviado de saber ya no estaba en el bar.

Los días siguientes habían seguido la misma rutina, el único cambio había era que esa persona iba con menos regularidad. Llegaba al bar, pedía lo de siempre y si notaba Cloud estaba ahí, apresuraba su retirada del Séptimo Cielo. No pensaba ser una persona intimidante, Denzel no era el único niño se acercaba a él sin pensarlo dos veces, pero podría ser no tuviese el mismo efecto en los adultos.

Fuese eso o no, cualquier motivo para que dejaran en paz a Tifa iba a serle suficiente.

Con las constantes llamadas de los niños cada día, el humor de Tifa había cambiado bastante y sus sonrisas sinceras habían vuelto; era un buen cambio él no había notado antes hasta que le había faltado… una mala costumbre de su parte que esperaba poder superar. Esa noche, Tifa se apuraba a atender a los clientes restantes antes de que se diera la hora de cerrar, y él se encargaba de los platos sucios; quería ayudarla a desocuparse de todo antes para poder tener tiempo de hablar nuevamente, suponiendo que los días habían evitado retomar el tema del viaje habían servido.

Quizá esa vez tendría mejor suerte, se merecía ser un poco positivo para variar.

━Cloud━, la escuchó en cuanto se acercaba, su sonrisa siendo una agradable visión después de tantas cosas habían pasado,━ gracias por ayudar.

Negando despacio, volvió su vista a los vasos sucios. No se sentía correcto recibir ese agradecimiento por algo que hasta los niños hacían.━Estaba pensando━ volvió a hablar, recargándose a su lado mientras jugaba con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello,━¿podríamos ir hoy a la iglesia?━ aquella petición le había tomado por sorpresa, y volteaba hacia ella con el ceño fruncido,━se suena tonto━ se apresuró a decir,━pero encontré esto, y me gustaría devolverlo━ explicó, alzando algo entre sus manos.

Era un brazalete plateado, algo pesado para lo que Tifa solía usar, pero la realización le hacía congelarse brevemente.

━¿De donde lo sacaste?

━¿Es eso importante?━ preguntó, y la fija mirada le daba era efectiva cuando Tifa reía con tal nerviosismo,━ Aerith me lo regaló hace mucho, "quizá algo de joyería te ayudará"━ agregó, con un tono de voz más delicado. Era claro había intentado imitar la voz de Aerith.━Creo es hora de devolverlo.

━¿No puede esperar a mañana? No se si ir a Midgar tan tarde sea buena idea━respondió, secándose las manos en el trapo colgaba de uno de los cajones. Tifa permanecía callada, boqueando en veces en busca de palabras.━La Iglesia no irá a ningún lado.

━Se no lo hará━ se defendió, inflando las mejillas y causando una sonrisa en Cloud. Al fin sabía de donde Marlene había aprendido ese gesto,━¿pero si me arrepiento mañana? ¿Si nunca soy capaz de desprenderme de ello?

Viéndole fijamente, su sonrisa se mantuvo a pesar de que fuese molesto recién notar eso. También debía admitir sentía algo de celos, más no sabía de quien.

━Cloud Strife, para ahora mismo━ ordenó, y obedecía a pesar de serle difícil dejar de sonreír.━ Hablo en serio, iré yo sola entonces.

━Sabes no te dejaría ir sola━ habló esa vez, tomando los guantes había dejado a un lado,━volverías demasiado tarde, no quiero volver a tener una llamada incomoda con Marlene.

━Ella estaba feliz respondieras el teléfono━, adoraría poder creerle eso.

Media hora después estaban en camino a las ruinas de Midgar, a diferencia de cuando habían ido a entregar el ramo de flores, Tifa se mantenía sujeta a Fenrir en vez de él. Era agradable a pesar de extrañar su tacto, significaba tenía de vuelta su auto-control, o llorar esa noche había servido a desahogar cualquier arrepentimiento aun permaneciera en su mente, fuese cualquiera de las dos opciones, si le hacía estar mejor consigo, no importaba.

Llegar a las ruinas de lo que antes había sido el barrio bajo de Sector 5 siempre era un evento difícil; nunca había sido un lugar agradable de ver, pero no había esperado iba a poder ver ese lugar en peor estado: El desecho y escombros de Midgar parecían haber aumentado a pesar de que en Edge nunca dejara de hacer falta el metal, la hierba creciendo alrededor solo ayudaba a aquel sentimiento de desolación y abandono desprendía el lugar, y cierta incomodidad le llenaba al silencio e inmovilidad había a pesar del estruendo del motor de Fenrir.

… no veía ratas por ningún lado.

Esperando bajara para ir con ella, ladeó un poco el rostro para poder verla. Escuchaba leves murmullos, maldiciones quizá, y sujetaba aquel brazalete para girarlo un poco entre sus dedos; sin embargo seguía adelante, y abría las pesadas puertas para entrar en el edificio.

━Ah...━su voz sonaba ahogada, y no costaba entender por qué. No estaba cerca a como había sido meses atrás, pero en donde había estado la piscina de agua cristalina, crecían nuevamente pequeñas flores blancas alrededor de la espada de Zack. No era la misma cantidad de antes, pero las plantas parecían negarse a dejar de florecer en honor a su antigua dueña.

━Denzel estará feliz de ver tenía razón━ comentó, recordando bien las discusiones de ambos niños. Marlene había estado enojada de que la pileta se secara y no hubiese más flores, y Denzel había hecho lo posible por hacerla cambiar de pensamiento.

━Lo sé, también estoy feliz━ respondió, acercándose con cuidado de no pisar los brotes para hincarse frente al arma, colocando la pulsera entre las flores. Podía ver su rostro en el reflejo de la buster sword, se veía calmada, aunque sabía aquella expresión tenía algo más. ━¿Crees ellos estén juntos?

━¿Ellos?━ repitió, el silencio siendo una clara señal él debía saber a qué se refería. Había tardado más de lo esperado.━Aah, quiero creer es así, se Zack quería volver.

━¿Él te contó?

Pensativo, se encogió de hombros al no poder recordar le hubiese dicho esa era su intención.━Zack me traía de vuelta a Midgar, si estábamos escapando de Shinra, no se para que volveríamos.

━Tienes razón━ susurró, de nuevo en silencio hasta verla incorporarse.━ ¡Más te vale cuidar de ella, Zack!━, habló con tal severidad que le causaba reír un poco. Dudaba él necesitara dicha orden, aunque sabía Aerith le ordenaría lo mismo respecto a Tifa.

━Sabes lo hará━ murmuró, retirándose de a poco para poder sentarse cerca de las ventanas. La luz del atardecer se filtraba dentro de la iglesia, y daba una apariencia nostálgica a su amiga que incluso le afectaba a él: recordaba la primera vez la había visto en Nibelheim, la primera sonrisa, el accidente y la promesa se habían hecho de niños.

Después todo era confuso, y aquellas imágenes borrosas se volvían nítidas nuevamente al estar Aerith y él infiltrándose en Honey Bee Inn. Era extraño notar su memoria se volvía menos difusa en aquel viaje hace tres años, era algo agradecía.

Aunque doliera, no quería seguir olvidando.

━Nunca lo usé━, habló Tifa, acercándose a él para sentarse a su lado,━el brazalete━ agregó al saber no entendería de qué hablaba,━ espero no esté muy molesta por ello, se era un regalo de broma, pero no significa quizá no esperaba lo usara.

━No creo lo este━ ofreció un consuelo; cuando se trataba de Aerith nunca podía estar totalmente seguro.

Nunca podía estar seguro de demasiadas cosas, le causaba dolor de cabeza la mayoría del tiempo.

━No quiero hubieras━habló pasados unos minutos, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo al saber voltearía hacia él.━Nunca pensé en esa "opción", ni quiero volver a hacerlo━ agregó, subiendo una de sus piernas al saliente al necesitar moverse y sacudirse de encima algo de la incomodidad le causaba recordar lo que había pasado antes.━ No quiero una… vida sin que estés conmigo.

Escuchándola inhalar bruscamente, frunció los labios para tallarse la boca y tratar de ocultar un poco su expresión. Al fin había hablado, y callarse iba a ser un enorme error.━Nunca fue una opción, aunque me culpara una y otra vez, aunque pensara había sido muy lento, o muy débil, y que su muerte era mi responsabilidad… nunca pensé en que hubiese preferido fueses tú en vez de ella.

Callando, esperó ella decidiera hablar o ver cual reacción sería la suya, a cambio solo la miraba recoger sus piernas y cepillar su cabello con sus dedos. Estaba apenada, pero parecía ella quería siguiera hablando.

━Se hice mal━ habló pasado un rato, sintiendo el valor suficiente para voltear a verla,━me enfrasque solo en mi, y en lo que sentía, no pensé en los demás y se solo te herí y a los demás.

━Pero necesitabas sentirte mal, no siempre puedes estar bien.

━¿Escuchas siquiera lo que dices?━ preguntó, dando una queja cuando la veía encogerse en si misma y notaba había sido quizá más agresivo de lo necesario. No se suponía pelearan.━Tu tampoco necesitas estar bien todo el tiempo.━ agregó, esperando poder solucionar un poco la ofensa. Un suspiro era señal al fin se decidía a hablar.

━Necesitábamos mantener cierta calma, todo empezaba a irse de nuestras manos y no podía simplemente dejarme llevar también por todo, aunque doliera━ explicó, alzando un poco las manos para moverlas mientras hablaba,━después lo que sucedió en Mideel, ya había perdido a Aerith y no deseaba perderte también.

Ese incidente era algo no solían tocar, y le tomaba por sorpresa ella lo hiciera.━Con mayor razón, lo único puedo recordar que me diera un poco de consuelo era tu voz━ respondió, encorvandose un poco en busca de sus ojos,━lo lamento, no recuerdo que me decías o si respondía algo, solo se era feliz escuchandote.

Viendo una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, la breve calma se había formado cuando sus suaves risas eran interrumpidas por gimoteos y lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Exhalando suavemente, le sujetó por la cabeza para jalarle consigo y hacer se recargara en su pecho; no era necesario insistir en el contacto, Tifa se escondía en su pecho y abrazaba su torso.

Sabía ella había necesitado eso días antes, lo que no sabía era que él también.

━Deberías estar enojado conmigo━ susurró, asomando su rostro solo un poco mientras sorbía la nariz,━es solo… soy egoísta, lo sé━ siguió, una de sus manos yendo a tallar sus ojos,━ pero Aerith habría podido, ella te habría hecho felíz y… te habría hecho sonreír, quizá ni siquiera habrías tenido geostigma ni tenido que irte y…

━Y nunca habría encontrado a Denzel━ interrumpió, y detestaba hacerlo, pero necesitaba cortar aquel hilo de pensamiento,━ no solo eso, no solo trata de mi, ¿crees Barret habría podido con ello? Eres lo más cercano Marlene tiene a una madre, no es algo Aerith podría llenar solo por seguir con vida━insistió, frunciendo los labios al sentir su agarre tensarse, acariciando su cabello.

Deseaba en verdad le creyera era tan importante como ellos.

Abriendo la boca para seguir insistiendo, se estremeció al sentir volvía a tener el control y se acomodaba mejor en él, Tifa tomaba su mano libre para colocarla en su cadera también, haciendo le abrazara sin decir nada más. Recordaba la última vez la había sentido tan vulnerable, y aunque hubiese sido una noche importante para él al haberla besado, estar solos bajo la nave en espera de lo que fuera a suceder era algo realmente agridulce.

Pero esa vez estaban a salvo, estaban juntos, y no deseaba soltarla aún.

━No podría ser de otra manera━ habló en un susurro, recargando su rostro sobre su cabeza,━no quiero sea, por… algo es que vuelvo a ti, ¿no?━ preguntó, necesitando ella lo reafirmara. Asentía suavemente contra su pecho, eso le era suficiente.

━No te había escuchado hablar tanto en años━dijo entre risas, causando su piel se erizara al sentir uno de sus pulgares tallar su espalda.━Gracias, necesitaba me regañaran.

━No fue un regaño━ se defendió, aunque escucharla reír de nuevo desarmaba cualquier intento de enojarse. Quizá Barret había tenido razón, quizá las cosas eran más fáciles de lo que ambos habían creído.

… quizá no había sido una capa blanca lo que había llamado su atención por el rabillo del ojo, y tan solo era su imaginación darse cuenta ya no estaban solos.

Jalándola consigo, se escondió entre los escombros de la madera y piedra para cubrirle con su cuerpo, sus brazos aferrándose al cuerpo de su amiga mientras miraba por sobre su hombro. El pasar del ocaso le proveía muy poca luz para poder ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, pero estaba seguro de que había visto, y podía escuchar algo más, definitivamente no eran los ruidos de algún monstruo pequeño.

Tifa también debía haberlo notado al mantenerse tan silente, viendo a su alrededor al intentar captar que era aquel ruido.

━Debemos irnos.

* * *

 **Yaaaay~ ¡Algo de mimos al fin!**

 **Creo he editado este capitulo unas seis o siete veces y he metido más cosas de las que he sacado, gracias a ello acabó siendo un capitulo más largo de lo planeado así que... supongo eso es bueno *shrug***

 **¡Feliz Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad! Felices Fiestas si Navidad no es lo tuyo, y si no celebras nada, feliz fin de semana (っ˘ω˘ς )**


	6. Bestias

_❤❤ **¡Feliz San Valentín!** ❤❤_

 **Kima:** Bueno, es que como él dijo "A Cloud Strife no le suelen salir las cosas bien"... quizá esté equivocado está vez, al cabo ni se equivoca.

* * *

 _ **.5 Bestias.**_

━Debemos irnos.

Sus palabras habían sido claras, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse, menos al detectar las pesadas pisadas de aquella persona, si es que eso era. Viendo de reojo a Tifa, la notó llevarse un dedo a los labios para ordenarle callar, sintiendo el estómago darle un vuelco cuando se separaba de él y se dirigía a pasos silenciosos hacia las puertas de la iglesia. No tardaba en apurarse a estar a su lado, nervioso de que el pesado ruido llamara la atención de aquella persona.

En alguna otra situación, no entendería por qué debían ser tan cautelosos, pero el incómodo silencio les había dado la bienvenida a la Iglesia ahora estaba atestado de un pesado aire que causaba los vellos en su nuca erizarse.━¿Ves al-? ━ comenzó a hablar en voz baja, siendo interrumpido por un rugido ensordecedor y sentir enseguida la mano de Tifa ir a su rostro y callar su boca; era lo mejor, habría hecho un ruido mayor de no ser por ella.

A metros de ellos, un bégimo como nunca había visto antes era apenas iluminado por la poca luz del ocaso; era imponente, pero no solo en tamaño, sino en color.

La escasa luz mostraba un azul oscuro en todo su cuerpo, pero sus cuernos eran de un café metálico, más musculoso que un bégimo común y de piel tan dura parecía alguien había pensado era una buena idea ponerle armadura, al menos eso parecía afectar su percepción al no notar la presencia de ninguno de los dos. Incluso sus ojos eran diferentes, poseían una luz diferente, consciente, y no ayudaba al frío se asentaba en su estomago.

Los bégimos eran comunes en el Sector 8, no en el Sector 5, y solo empeoraba todo el saber de esa enorme bestia y lo fácil podría acceder a Edge y atacar a sus habitantes. Había niños en Edge, y también estarían sus niños.

━Vamos━ susurró cuando ella retiraba su mano de su rostro, tomándole de la muñeca para salir en silencio al escuchar ya a aquella bestia alejados de donde ellos estaban escondidos. Necesitaban irse cuanto antes, y se apresuraba a fenrir a pesar del ruido ambos pudiesen causar con el pesado ruido de sus botas contra el desgastado pavimento.

No era que el motor de su motocicleta no fuese a hacer un estruendo mayor a ellos, y al montar a Tifa tras él, el motor de Fenrir cortaba el silencio nuevamente, no volteando a ver atrás cuándo arrancaban hacia la dirección opuesta de donde habían visto al bégimo irse.

Un rugido gutural se mezclaba con el motor de su vehículo, y Tifa necesitaba aferrarse a su torso cuándo la velocidad aumentaba, no atreviéndose a ver si el monstruo les seguía.

━¿Que fue eso?━, escuchó a Tifa hablar cuándo al fin se detenían frente a casa. Habían tenido suerte de no ser perseguidos de vuelta a la ciudad. –Eso no era… los bégimos no se ven así–habló con voz entrecortada, Cloud negando suavemente y dándole la razón.

━¿Deberíamos llamar a Reeve?━ prosiguió, y él necesitaba acercarse a ella al ver sus manos empezaban a tratar de hablar por ella, una señal ya conocía cuándo ella comenzaba a alterarse,━ ¿Crees debamos volver? No nos siguió, ¡pero si se acerca a Edge…!

Jalándola consigo, le rodeó con sus brazos para calmarla y poder calmarse a sí mismo; compartía sus mismas dudas, aunque ella lograba ofrecer más soluciones, pero eso sólo parecía alterarla más, y acababa alterándolo también.

━No nos siguió━ le recordó, acariciando sus hombros al separarse un poco y poder verle a los ojos. ━Mañana vuelven los niños━ susurró, esperando la presencia de Denzel y Marlene pudiese ayudar a que ella se enfocara en una sola cosa,━hablaré con Barret.

Viéndola asentir, una suave risa escapó de él al verla inhalar profundamente y pasear sus manos por su cabello hasta sujetarlo en una coleta. Estaba pensando en los resultados de aquel plan, al parecer era buena idea, y sentía algo de orgullo en haber podido controlar eso.

━Deberíamos ir a dormir–, dijo en un murmullo antes de alejarse unos pasos de él y darle espacio para acercar el vehículo y meterlo al garage. Frunciendo los labios, trató de pegarla más a la pared y evitar fuese más notoria las marcas en la pintura de la moto.

Quería creer había sido con la cola del bégimo al pasar, pero era demasiado preciso, una simple línea que se extendía por la pintura negra.

No sabía si hablar de eso sería buena idea, no quería asustarla más.

Cerrando el garage y asegurándose las puertas del bar estuviesen ya cerradas, subió con calma a su habitación mientras analizaba lo que había pasado ese día. Algo le había dicho no era buen momento, y no había sido su aversión a tener a Aerith y Zack como simples recuerdos, había sido más, su paranoia o sensatez o estupidez.

Quitándose la camisa, miró por la ventana las silentes calles de Edge, iluminadas por los farolillos para ayudarle a divisar mejor sus alrededores. Estaba tranquilo, y la pesadez había rodeado al sector 5 como si se tratara de una especie de neblina no llegaba a su hogar. De todas maneras, algo se sentía diferente, y aunque no deseara pensar en ello mientras se escondía bajo las mantas de la cama, no podía dejar de cuestionarse si habría algo más que solo un bégimo quizá modificado por Shinra.

Estaban a salvo en Edge, de eso se encargaría.

Entreabriendo los ojos al escuchar pasos, quedó boca arriba para divisar el reloj en su mesa y ver eran las once. Las suaves pisadas le habían despertado se detenían en su puerta, y él se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo; Tifa en veces hacía eso, o era él quién intentaba, el resultado siempre acababa siendo el mismo y ambos volvían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Esa noche era diferente, tragando saliva al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ella se asomaba dentro de la habitación. ━¿Estás dormido…?

━Estaba.

━Lo lamento–, se disculpó con voz suave, y aunque no la viera sabía que estaba apenada por ello. Igualmente la escuchaba cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, y él descubría su rostro para poder verla.

No era alguien se interesara demasiado en lo estético, pero mirarla en una simple camisa de tirantes y los cortos pantalones le tenían viéndole quizá demasiado fijo.

Ella no parecía notarlo, y era un alivio confundiera todo con adormecimiento. ━¿Puedo dormir contigo?– preguntó, y él no comprendía por que estaba tan sorprendido por ello; no era una primera vez, y ambos habían deseado eso por un largo tiempo, a pesar de mantenerlo callado.

Haciéndose a una esquina de la cama, alzó las mantas para dejarla subir con él. El peso a un lado suyo causaba una sonrisa debía pasar desapercibida para ella, cubriendo a ambos antes de volver a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, ofreciendo su brazo para que Tifa pudiese recostarse en él y tenerla más cerca. Su piel se estremecía al contacto directo de sus manos en su pecho, casi parecía su cuerpo agradecía la presencia de su amiga.

━No llevas camisa.

━Siempre he dormido sin camisa–, le recordó, viéndole con algo de confusión cuándo ella señalaba algo era normal. Una risa escapaba de sus labios al entender que pasaba, pasando a una queja al sentir un golpe en su vientre.

No existía tal cosa como un golpe suave cuando se trataba de Tifa Lockhart, dejándolo en blanco por unos minutos en los que ella le daba la espalda. No era precisamente como había planeado esa reconciliación.

━Lo siento– susurró, pasando un brazo alrededor de su vientre para acercarla de nuevo consigo. Debía aceptar sus disculpas, la sentía moverse y amoldarse en su pecho, estrechándola suavemente para suspirar al escuchar una suave risa provenir de ella.

Era la última noche juntos, y señalaba a ser una muy buena. ━Te extrañé– murmuró mientras soltaba su cuerpo, aunque dejaba su brazo descansando sobre la curva de su cadera.

━Igual yo– admitió, y podía sentir la mano de la menor entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, ━me hace sentir tranquila estar aquí contigo.

━No me iré.

━Lo sé.

Exhalando, curioso le miró al sentirla removerse y volver a girarse hacia él, hubo un silencio largo donde lo miraba y trataba de decir algo más, al final dando un breve beso en su mentón para esconderse en su pecho. Era más de lo que hubiese podido pedir, y devolvía el gesto con un torpe beso en su frente, sujetándose a ella antes el sueño le quitara aquella dulce intimidad.

* * *

El calor del cuerpo ajeno seguía a un lado suyo al despertar en la mañana, y en vez de levantarse enseguida, acurrucaba mejor a su amiga antes de recargar su mejilla sobre el cabello oscuro, retirándolo con cuidado de su rostro.

Mirando de reojo al reloj en la mesita, le avisaba eran ya las nueve de la mañana. Habían dormido dos horas más de lo habitual, pero no podía obligarse a levantarse y arriesgarse a despertarla, mucho menos despertarla y arruinar aquel momento.

Aunque su brazo estuviera entumecido, y viera un hilillo de saliva ya seco en su mejilla, la mano de Tifa en su pecho y la sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuándo sentía las caricias en su rostro eran algo preciado para él.

No sabía como había podido vivir sin ello, era de nuevo aquel niño de Nibelheim que suspiraba cada vez la veía a lo lejos.

Un suave gruñido escapó de Tifa al removerse de sus brazos, sus orejas ardiendo un poco cuándo los suaves labios rozaban su cuello al tratar de esconderse de la luz. Cedía un poco a sus deseos, cubriéndola con su manta hasta la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y volver a acomodarse en la cama; unos minutos más, tan solo pedía eso.

━Cloud… – escuchó en un susurro, sintiendo como ella flexionaba sus piernas y buscaba apegarse más a él, su mano había recargado en su pecho pasaba ahora por su cadera para aferrarse a su torso, tallando con su pulgar uno de sus omóplatos.

━Buenos días–respondió, dejándose hacer por ella para volver a mirarle. Valía la pena, siempre era gracioso verla despertar, no era un despertar delicado y dulce, sino un largo y sonoro bostezo, y Tifa limpiando su boca de rastros de saliva con la primera tela encontrara.

━¿Que horas son?–, preguntó mientras volvía a acomodarse en él.

━Tarde– se limitó a decir, viéndola girarse en busca del reloj, sentándose sobre la cama al saber la hora exacta.

Era obvio le molestaba haber despertado tarde o no haber sido despertada a tiempo, pero Cloud por su parte se incorporaba para abrazarla y arrastrarla de vuelta consigo al colchón. ━Unos minutos más.

━¡Cloud, es tardísimo! ¡Debí haber ido al mercado por unas cosas!

━Unos minutos más–, insistió.

━¡Barret y los niños llegarán en minutos y debería preparar ya la comida para nosotros cinco! Sabes llegarán con… ¡Cloud!– regañó esa vez, aunque él reía al poder retenerla en sus brazos hasta que dejaba de pelear.

Sabía eso no se repetiría en largo tiempo, necesitaba alargar el tiempo lo más posible.

━Te ayudaré– ofreció, acariciando su espalda de la misma forma ella solía hacer, parecía funcionar, la sentía relajarse en sus brazos en poco tiempo. ━Sólo… después.

━Eres de lo peor– la escuchó quejarse, pero era difícil tomarla en serio cuándo ya la veía sonreír y volver a acurrucarse en él con un suspiro.

Los minutos pasaban, y lo único el otro buscaba era acariciar el cuerpo ajeno, Tifa habiendo perdido ya la timidez de la noche anterior para acariciar y tocar su pecho, delineando viejas cicatrices encontraba.

Algunas habían desaparecido tenuemente, otras aún permanecían haciendo un notorio relieve al ser más recientes. Tifa no se quedaba atrás, aunque las suyas se desvanecían, y la gran mayoría estaban en sus brazos y nudillos. Sus manos no eran suaves tampoco, años de entrenamiento y pelea les había dado la textura de cuero, pero para Cloud, le iban bien a su amiga.

Eran manos en las que podía confiar, en batalla como fuera de ella.

━¿Hace cuánto no dormíamos juntos?– la escuchó, y un nudo se formaba en su estómago al saber de eso eran años, incluso antes de irse y antes de contraer geostigma.

━Mucho– se limitó a decir, sus manos paseándose por las largas hebras de cabello, deshaciendo los últimos nudos quedaban. Las manos de Tifa ya trazaban su antebrazo izquierdo, sabiendo bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. –Fue en gran parte ello– admitió, separándose un poco para quedar boca arriba, tallándose el rostro, ━también Denzel… creía eras más apta para cuidarlo.

━Temías contagiarme, ¿pero no lo pensabas de Denzel?

━Mis pensamientos no eran precisamente lógicos en ese estado– explicó, viéndola incorporarse solo para recostarse sobre su pecho, buscando sus ojos para ver el carmín de los de Tifa.

Buscaba ver si era honesto, quizá.

━Ya veo– susurró, sus dedos ofreciendo leves caricias mientras se daba a la tarea de remover mechones rubios fuera de su rostro, erizándose nuevamente para buscar la palma de su mano con su mejilla.

Le gustaba sentir sus manos en su rostro. ━También temía lo notaras–admitió pasado un rato, ━es difícil ocultarte cosas.

━Que bien lo sepas–, se burló, presionando sus mejillas esa vez para reírse a la leve queja él daba. Era fácil para ella quitarle la leve molestia después de plantar un beso en su rostro, después otro.

En algún momento él se había unido a aquéllas atenciones, aunque fuese directo a sus labios a comparación de Tifa. El beso había sido corto, casi inexistente, pero era suficiente para ambos; ella subía un poco más sobre él, él sujetaba su barbilla y delineaba sus labios con su pulgar antes de retomar el contacto.

Era diferente a aquella primera vez, su primer beso bajo el Highwind había sido triste, obligado incluso, con miedo de que esa fuese la última vez pudieran estar juntos y con el peso del tiempo habían desperdiciado. En Edge, recostados en su cama y escondidos entre mantas era diferente, era cálido y experimental, ambos apreciando los labios del otro y buscando solo caricias tras cada beso que parecía no ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

Era más instintivo entonces, Tifa tomaba el control y jalaba con suavidad algunos mechones de su cabello, haciéndole bufar antes de volver a unirse en sus besos. Cloud, en cambio, estaba indeciso que hacer con sus manos, pasando de sus muslos a su cadera, subiéndolas por debajo de la tela de la camisa para acariciar su vientre: aquella cicatriz en su pecho aún estaba presente, pero su piel era más suave al inicio de sus senos.

Sintiendo un suspiro en sus labios, su cuerpo entero reaccionó con tan pequeño trato, sin embargo todo acababa como si hubiese recibido un baldazo de agua fría, su mirada dirigiéndose enseguida a la puerta al verla abrirse y del otro lado una muchacha se asomaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tifa se alejaba enseguida y con un chillido avergonzado se escondía de pies a cabeza en las sabanas, su vergüenza empeorando cuando Yuffie reía a carcajadas.

* * *

━Entonces… ¿fue una buena semana, eh picos?

Gruñir era lo único había hecho después de bajar de su habitación y poder desayunar. Habría deseado más tiempo, o que Yuffie dejara viejas costumbres y parara de abrir sus cerraduras y tocar la puerta como una niña normal de su edad; en cambio había pensado había sido buena idea entrar a su casa sin llamar a la puerta, y entrar a su cuarto sin aviso alguno.

Barret no ayudaba en absoluto a su mal humor, y estaba seguro había llevado a Yuffie consigo solo para entrar sin hacer ruido.

Evadiendo la mirada al saber Barret aún no había olvidado su pregunta, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Tifa evadía en lo posible voltear hacia ellos; era innegable el color rosado en sus mejillas, y sabía perfectamente en que acabaría eso, no iba a acercarse a él al menos en todo el día.

Al menos se veía feliz con los niños de vuelta, era algo.

━Los dos, siganme━ ordenó a Barret y Yuffie, aunque más que querer dar seriedad al ambiente, ambos reían con fuerza y casi al unísono; había veces hacían extrañara a Vincent.━Ahora━, agregó casi entre dientes, yendo en dirección al garage esperando entendieran iba en serio.

Entendían, aunque fuese unos cuantos minutos después. ━Oh vamos, no necesitas darme la platica de que cuando dos chocobos se quieren mucho…

━¿Que saben de Midgar?━ interrumpió a Yuffie, viendo fijamente a Barret. El cambio de tema los tomó desprevenidos, pero al menos parecía comprender un poco la situación.

━¿Que hallaste?━ preguntó, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho al entrar en su modo de liderazgo.

━Un bégimo━ explicó, aunque veía a Yuffie alzar las manos al cielo al restarle importancia a ello,━en el Sector 5━ agregó, esperando eso pudiese dar más peso a sus palabras.

━Ya… daré aviso━ comentó, relajándose para tallarse la barba. No entendía, tampoco Yuffie, por diferentes motivos.

━No comprenden━ insistió Cloud esa vez, viendo de reojo su motocicleta, el rayón le habían hecho aún escondido de la vista.━ Era diferente, enorme, demasiado grande para los que hay en el Sector 8.

━¿Un Rey Bégimo?━ofreció Yuffie, él le miraba un rato para acabar negando pasados unos segundos.

━Ese era azul━ respondió, viendo a Yuffie esa vez. Sabía de bestias, y sabía de sus diferentes variaciones; al parecer su nuevo descubrimiento era inusual.

━No era lo único extraño━ agregó al poder tener la atención de ellos,━no solo el tamaño y color, parecía blindado, era como si escamas negras hubiesen crecido de su piel y cubrieran casi todo su cuerpo.

━Eso es… imposible━ comenzó a hablar ella, frunciendo los labios para forzar una sonrisa, ━¿Estás seguro no intentas distraernos de otros asuntos?

━Tifa lo vio también━ se defendió, tallándose la frente,━se suena…

━Probable━ interrumpió Barret esa vez, dando golpes con la yema de sus dedos en la prótesis metálica, ━ambos sabemos algo sucede━ le recordó a Yuffie al voltear hacia ella, suponía se refería a su pregunta días antes, ━y sabemos Shinra nunca fue ajena a experimentar con todo lo que respirara━ admitió, dando una no muy disimulada mirada hacía él.

━¿Pero un bégimo?━ insistió Yuffie, alzando una ceja al no creer en esa probabilidad.

━Aún hay emisiones de mako en varios reactores.

━Entonces si no fue alguno de los locos de Shinra, fue una fuga de mako━ resumió Barret esa vez, Cloud asentía en poco tiempo. Quería pensar solo se trataba de una fuga; muy seguramente estaría errado.

━Pienso volver━ volvió a tomar la palabra cuando ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar,━ sea lo que sea, está demasiado cerca a Edge, no… no quiero pensar en que sucederá.

━Déjalo a la WRO.

━Tengo que hacerlo yo━ insistió, sorprendido de escucharse a sí mismo decir eso. No era el único, sus amigos le miraban con bastante sorpresa. Él no era del tipo que daba el primer paso a una pelea, quizá cuando más joven y sin experiencia, con sueños de heroísmo, pero no quien era ahora.

━¡Iré contigo!━ la escuchó, y no podía negarse a verla con bastante gratitud cuando lo apoyaba en una cacería Barret parecía pensar no tenía sentido. ━Piénsalo, Barret. Mandaríamos soldados primerizos a una búsqueda de un monstruo solo sabemos es peligroso, Cloud es ya experto en esas cosas con lo mucho a Sephiroth le gusta él le patee el trasero.

 _No tenía corazón para decirle a Yuffie que Sephiroth casi lo mataba la ultima vez se habían visto._

━Entonces hemos descendido a ser simples cazadores.

━¡Cloud era mercenario!━, le recordó Yuffie, aunque se cubría la boca con la suficiente fuerza para haber pensado se había abofeteado. Costaba entender a que venía aquella reacción hasta ver a Denzel en el marco de la puerta.

Por la cara tenía, era claro había escuchado todo. ━Te he dicho no espiar━, comenzó a hablar Cloud, aunque al hincarse frente a él era señal podía acercarse.

━No te irás de nuevo, ¿verdad?━ le escuchó preguntar, y era una patada a su orgullo escuchar la inseguridad en su voz. Era injusto Denzel tuviera tal inestabilidad por su culpa.

━No me iré de nuevo━, aseguró, asintiendo un par de veces,━ necesitamos buscar… algo, pero volveré.

━Pero mis maestros nos han dicho nunca acercarnos a un bégimo━, no estaba muy seguro si agradecer u odiar a quien hubiese enseñado a Denzel sobre dichos monstruos.

━Y crees un simple bégimo me va a hacer daño━, refutó mientras ladeaba el rostro, sonriendo un poco al ver aquel conflicto de expresiones en su rostro. Miedo, confusión, enojo, confusión de nuevo y al final vergüenza; Denzel era fácil de leer, incluso para alguien como él. ━No estoy yendo solo━ le recordó, haciendo una leve cabezada en dirección a Barret y Yuffie, ━¿confiarás en mi?

Unos segundos de silencio y Denzel asentía repetidas veces, forzándose a sonreír a pesar de que fuese clara su inconformidad de verle irse cuando recién había vuelto. Iba a tener que pagarle por ello, aunque aun no se le ocurría como.

━Ve y dile a Tifa por mi, volveremos en unas horas━ señaló, agradecido de que Denzel entendiera y volviera al bar. Acercarse a ella iba a ser imposible sin causar más incomodidad entre ambos.

También esperaba dicha orden pudiese demostrarle a Denzel que confiaba en él.

━¿Que?━preguntó al incorporarse y ver a Barret y Yuffie sonriendo con la misma complicidad de antes. Comenzaba a detestar el equipo ambos armaban contra él.

━Ya eres todo un papá, picos.

━… vete al diablo, Barret.

* * *

Pagaba con creces haber maldecido a Barret, o eso parecía ser al menos. Aunque aceptara ambos tenían razón en que era mejor ir juntos en un solo vehículo, su concentración iba totalmente a mantener el desayuno en su estomago.

Se suponía él ya había superado eso, manejaba a Fenrir perfectamente bien; quizá era una diferencia entre estar confinado a la parte trasera de una camioneta y no tener control sobre donde su cuerpo acababa tirado a comparación de tener total control en su moto.

Al menos el viaje había sido rápido, aunque tuvieran que caminar hacía la catedral cuando había demasiado escombro a su alrededor.

━Bien, ¿hacía donde?━ habló Barret, aunque no había necesidad de esperar cuando Cloud se apresuraba a la iglesia. Entrando lo necesario, exhaló un suspiro no sabía había estado manteniendo; las flores seguían en su sitio, igual la espada y el pequeño brazalete de Tifa.

━¿Cloud?

━Lo lamento━, se disculpó, girándose hacia ellos mientras se revolvía el cabello: Yuffie le imitaba al haber entrado un poco al edificio. ━Estábamos aquí ayer, pensé quizá habría entrado.

━Algo tan grande como dices no podría entrar sin hacer un desastre━ respondió la más joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

━Nunca dije fuese lógico.

Decidiendo separarse, los tres revisaron zonas cercanas a la Iglesia en busca de cualquier señal de ello. Con una bestia tan grande, no era difícil hallar algo, habiendo sido Barret quien había encontrado muestras del monstruo.

Unas rudas palmadas en su espalda eran las disculpas su amigo daba cuándo veían las marcas de las garras y el metal distorsionado en lo que parecía haber sido el bégimo pisandolo y torciendolo bajo su peso; Yuffie ya se adelantaba para seguir las marcas, obviamente emocionada por la promesa de una batalla.

—Hey—, escuchó a Barret hablar de nuevo, aunque se mantenían aún en alerta, —creo no te pedí disculpas por ser el motivo de arruinar tu mañana.

—No es momento para esto— dijo a la defensiva, guiándose por el ruido de los zapatos de Yuffie hacían por encima del suave sonido sus espadas hacían tras su espalda.

—Oh, ¿desees hablé cuándo Tifa nos pueda oír? — cuestionó, Cloud gruñendo al recordar la vergüenza ella había tenido después de ser atrapados.

—No estábamos haciendo nada.

—Solo se besaban.

—Solo nos besábamos.

—Yuffie dijo tus manos estaban…

— _Tan solo_ nos besábamos— repitió, su cara no tardando en enrojecer al recordar donde sus manos habían estado en la mañana. Si es que podía excusarse, Tifa había tocado sus pectorales primero.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, Cloud.

—¿A que quieres llegar?— se rindió a la insistencia de Barret, sabiendo era poca la posibilidad de poder evadirlo más , —si, dormimos juntos, si, nos besamos y quizá me excedí un poco al… tocar… ¿contento?

—"Tocar" es decir poco—, escuchó a Yuffie decir divertida, siendo obvio había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación. —Vamos Cloud, cumplí ya 19 años, se de estas cosas.

Dejando sus hombros caer en rendición, cruzó los brazos para buscar acallarse. La plática paraba al avanzar unos metros más y ver como la destrucción del bégimo se detenía para no dejar huella alguna, como si se hubiese disuelto en el aire y solo los arañazos había hecho con la cola o sus garras estaban de testigos sobre la existencia del enorme monstruo. Los tres se veían sin decir o hacer algo, Yuffie aferraba mejor su shuriken y Cloud aferraba el mango de una de sus espadas, pero Barret miraba al suelo, donde las marcas de enormes patas desaparecían.

—Quizá… se fue volando—, escuchó a Yuffie tratar de negociar, aunque de ser así la zona se vería diferente, solo podía pensar en los escombros había levantado Bahamunt al alzar el vuelo años atrás y lo diferentes se veían en comparación.

Recordaba la capa blanca había visto antes de esconderse con Tifa tras uno de los pilares de la iglesia y eso solo le confundía más.

—Esto no me gusta.

—Ni a mi—, concluyó Barret antes de hacerles una seña para volver en sus pasos. —Al diablo dar aviso, tendremos que hablar directo con Reeve.

Aceptando el volver al saber no podrían encontrar más sobre el monstruo, paraban en seco cuándo un sonoro estruendo los envolvía, más no era el rugido de un bégimo o de cualquier criatura contra la que hubiese peleado antes en sus viajes.

Eran gritos, agonizantes, como miles de personas ardiendo en llamas y gritando por ayuda. Con su espada en mano, sintió su espalda chocar contra la de Barret en busca de cualquier indicio de ser atacados por cualquier angulo; Yuffie había intentado acercarse a ellos, pero terminaba de rodillas cubriéndose los oídos al tratar de bloquear aquellos escalofriantes gritos.

Tan repentino como había iniciado, había acabado, pero ninguno de ellos tres podía relajarse después de lo sucedido. La menor era la primera en poder reaccionar, respirando nerviosa para tratar de levantarse del suelo, Cloud yendo hacia ella para sujetarla cuándo sus piernas temblaban demasiado bajo su peso.

—¿Que _mierda_ fue eso?— escuchó a Barret decir tras de él, siendo claro él aún no se fiaba al mantener su arma aún presente.

Cloud tragaba saliva, necesitando deshacerse del desagradable nudo se había formado en su garganta. —Gritos… como en Nibelheim— murmuró, notando sus nudillos comenzaban a doler con la manera tensa sujetaba su espada. Sus nudillos debían estar ya blancos.

—¿Soy… soy solo yo, o eso parecía venir desde el centro de Midgar?— habló Yuffie, pareciendo recuperarse de la primera impresión cuándo no necesitaba más sujetarse de él. —¿Deberíamos ir?

Ambos se veían después de aquella sugerencia, y la respuesta era clara. Ninguno de los dos quería ir aún, una cosa era ir a cazar un bégimo, otra era lo que fuese hubiese provocado dichos gritos.

—Volvamos a Edge.

* * *

—¿Están seguros de todo esto?

—Tifa, créeme lo que más deseo en este momento es olvidar escuché lo que escuché—, habló Yuffie, estremeciéndose al recordar lo de horas antes.

Habían vuelto horas después, y aunque Cloud hubiese querido pasar desapercibido, muchos ojos se habían dirigido a él al pasar por la puerta del Séptimo Cielo. No sorprendía demasiado saber ellos no habían sido los únicos en escuchar aquellos gritos, mucha gente en Edge había escuchado un ruido provenir de Midgar, y los rumores habían volado de boca en boca antes que ellos volvieran.

Estaban hablando en voz baja en la barra para evitar oídos ajenos, pero Cloud veía algunos nerviosos clientes viendo en su dirección.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Reunir a todos— respondió Barret después de un largo silencio, dando un par de golpes en la superficie de la barra. —Cid, Vincent, Reeve y Nanaki, necesitamos a todos, no solo a la WRO.

—Puedo llamar a Reeve—, ofreció Tifa, asintiendo varias veces, —pedirle él se contacte con Nanaki también.

—Puedo encargarme de Cid— aceptó Barret, alzando la mirada para coincidir con su amiga, —no pensaba irme tan pronto, pero no se si es mejor dejar esto pasar más tiempo.

Eso dejaba a Yuffie y Cloud sin nada que hacer, ambos notando el poco apoyo estaban dando a dicho plan después de verse de reojo.

—¿Qué hay de Vincent?

Un largo silencio reinó entre ellos al recordar al último integrante. Sabían podrían llamarlo, tenían el número de Vincent después que al fin él hubiese conseguido un teléfono, pero hacerle responder o encontrarlo era la parte complicada.

Cloud odiaba ver en Vincent la manera él se había comportado años antes.

—Quizá Reeve sabe donde está— ofreció Yuffie, encogiéndose de hombros al tratar de no verse molesta con la ausencia de su amigo; era claro lo contrario.

Asintiendo a la oferta de Yuffie, las cosas volvieron a su usual movimiento cuándo dejaron el tema, sabiendo la tensión en el bar solo crecía a la incertidumbre sobre que estarían hablando.

Era mejor mantenerlo en secreto y evitar el miedo se acrecentara.

Barret se había ido horas después de la comida, prometiendo mil y un veces a Marlene que volvería pronto y llamaría aún más seguido, hasta que ella se había visto convencida de sus palabras fue que dejó ir a su padre, haciéndole prometer cuidaría bien de sí mismo.

Día a día, Marlene comenzaba a parecer más como una pequeña Tifa, era aterrador como también adorable.

Por su parte, Yuffie había decidido quedarse con ellos al no poder hacer demasiado por contactar a Vincent; había tomado el teléfono del bar y también el del cuarto de Cloud, pero en ninguno de los dos había logrado él respondiera, gruñendo y farfullando sobre la irresponsabilidad de Vincent después de rendirse a lo que ella contaba como "la llamada número setenta y ocho".

No podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ella, Vincent había decidido desaparecer en el peor momento.

Habían pasado ya horas desde que Tifa y los niños habían subido a dormir, Yuffie uniendoseles en poco cuándo no lograba Cloud entendiera y aceptara lo grave de la situación; ella solo estaba molesta por no poder hacer tanto como Barret o Tifa, no podría culparla.

Lo único había logrado, sin embargo, era que su insomnio atacara y le mantuviera alerta a cualquier sonido pudiese provenir de Midgar. Quería dormir, deseaba subir, sacar a Tifa de la habitación de los niños y llevarla a la suya donde él la necesitaba; la idea era tentadora, pero sumamente egoísta, Denzel y Marlene no habían pasado tiempo con ella por demasiados días, no recordaba ellos hubiesen estado tan alejados de ella desde el conflicto con los Kadaj.

Sentado en las escaleras, recargó su barbilla en su rodilla al abrazarla contra su pecho. Algo estaba sucediendo en Midgar, y sabía no podía ser nada bueno, algo le decía estar sentado ahí no era buena idea. Cerrando los ojos, trató de dejar su mente en blanco en busca de cualquier voz; Aerith o Zack, necesitaba escuchar a alguno de los dos decirle todo estaba bien, pero no había respuesta.

Frunciendo el ceño, se concentró en búsqueda de una voz no deseaba volver a escuchar, pero la filosa voz de Sephiroth también estaba silente.

 _No sabía si ser feliz por ello, o preocuparse por la falta de insultos a su persona._

Cansado de su inmovilidad, la repentina idea fue a lo único pudo aferrarse al necesitar hacer algo en ese instante. Iría a Midgar, solo, a investigar por su propia cuenta y ver por sus propios ojos que lo que fuese pasara, no estaba relacionado con Sephiroth.

Escribiendo una nota rápida, la dejó a la vista de la barra y de Tifa cuándo bajara en la mañana, su plan no era tardar tanto, pero no podía asegurarse de ello. Teniendo la necesidad de subir al cuarto y besarla antes de irse, borró cualquier estúpida idea pudiese causar despertara a Yuffie y armar un escándalo mayor, dirigiéndose en dirección a su moto para revisar los compartimientos y asegurarse sus espadas estuviesen ahí y tomar varias materias consigo, guardándolas junto con sus armas.

Irse a tales horas de la noche era una ventaja mayor, no había gente en la calle, ni automóviles pudiesen entorpecer su avance, además la falta de ojos en su persona no alertaría a la gente de que quizá algo malo sucedía.

Lo que Cloud no notaba eran un par de ojos azules viéndole desde la ventana del Séptimo Cielo. Denzel era un niño lo suficientemente inteligente para notar la tensión de los adultos, y ver a Cloud irse siempre era una razón para alterarse, su mano sujetándose al cristal como si eso fuese a atrapar la atención del mayor.

 _"Vuelve pronto, papá"._

* * *

 **¿Por que soy así? :/**


	7. Junon

**Quería tomarme más tiempo entre capítulos, pero no he podido resistirme a escribir casi enseguida.**

 **Kima: Ponerle campana a Yuffie es casi imposible, primero necesitarían atraparla lol  
** **Gatita Kon: ¡No, no! No pienso dejarlo pronto, tengo ya en mente otro longfic pero pienso acabar este primero.**

* * *

 _ **.6 Junon.**_

Había cierta ironía en toda esa situación. Cuándo Cloud había insistido más en que no se iría, en cuánto ella se había confiado más en la posibilidad de estar juntos y sonreído a la promesa de despertar a su lado, el destino había decidido era demasiado bondadoso y decidido separarlos una vez más.

Tifa odiaba esa sensación de años atrás volver a ella, aunque esa vez Cloud hubiese dejado una nota avisando de su ausencia.

Era un leve avance, aunque sintiera frustración a todo eso.

Sonriendo, guardó la nota de vista de Denzel y Marlene para apurar lo necesario para el bar. Lavar trastes habían quedado de la noche anterior y limpiar las mesas, era una suerte Yuffie estuviese y pudiese ayudarle con todo lo demás; también era menos problemático él desapareciera en esos días que los niños estaban en vacaciones.

Y a pesar de tener las cosas bajo control, se sentía un poco perdida mientras pensaba una y otra vez los días habían pasado sola.

¿Había sido su culpa? Quizá su depresión había asustado a Cloud, quizá escucharle hablar de Aerith había sido demasiado para él, e invocado malos recuerdos para su amigo. Él había dicho las cosas estaban bien, él insistía que tenía derecho a sentirse mal.

Debía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas y culparse por algo no era su responsabilidad. Si no era por su bienestar mental, entonces por ser el tercer platillo había quemado ese día.

—¡Llamale!— Yuffie ordenó, sacándole un respingo al recordar su presencia. Solo dejaba los platillos y bebidas y Yuffie los entregaba, ni siquiera había verificado entregara donde debía.

—¿Llamar a quién?— preguntó, tratando de sonar confundida. Seguramente no era creíble con la queja larga ella pronunciaba.

—No soy tonta, Tifa—, se quejó, tomando el plato para retirarse, aunque no le daba el tiempo necesario para pensar en la plática, —Denzel me preguntó a dónde se fue Cloud, y yo igual quiero saber para patearlo de regreso.

Frunciendo los labios, le miró fijamente mientras torcía el gesto. Deseaba tener una respuesta para ello, pero lo único había dejado había sido un "Volveré pronto". —No tengo idea— admitió al fin, encogiéndose de hombros, —no me dijo.

—¿Creés halla ido a buscar a Vincent?— ofreció, sentándose en el banquillo frente a la barra para dar suaves brincos en su asiento. —Ambos son iguales.

—Lo habría dicho ayer entonces— fue su turno de hablar, aunque encontrara cierto consuelo en que hubiese sido así. Podría Cloud haber tenido un momento de claridad y pensar en algún lugar donde Vincent se encontraba.

Si fuese así, sin embargo, habría hablado con ellos y no se hubiese ido a mitad de la noche.

—Llámalo—, repitió su orden anterior, bajando de su banquillo para verla desaparecer escaleras arriba. No habrían pasado ni tres minutos cuándo ella corría de vuelta hacia abajo, teléfono en mano. —¡Sin excusas!— agregó, poniendo el teléfono en sus manos.

Viéndole con cierta indecisión, supo debía hacerlo más tarde que temprano, y si los niños seguían jugando escaleras arriba, era entonces una buena oportunidad para ello.

En cuánto se había dado cuenta, había dejado el teléfono abandonado en la barra, tratando de enfocarse totalmente en el trabajo para poder evitar pensar cualquier tontería.

Sabía estaba mal, Yuffie no paraba de señalarlo cuándo volvía con algún plato o vaso para lavar; fuese una mirada o chupar los dientes, sabía no estaba contenta con su decisión. Los niños decidían bajar minutos después y desayunar al fin, siendo rápido el prepararles un par de sandwiches como a ambos les gustaba y tener su mente en algo nuevo.

Era complicado hacerlo cuándo seguía viendo por el rabillo del ojo el aparato. No deseaba llamarlo tanto como deseaba asegurarse estaba bien, y el conflicto entre ambas ideas la mantenía en un confuso limbo. Él seguramente estaría bien, simplemente estaba dejándose influir muy fácil por Yuffie y sus ideas impulsivas, si algo le sucedía, entonces la noticia correría rápidamente, Cloud no era un desconocido para Edge y Gaia después de los enfrentamientos contra Sephiroth: claro que eso no había cambiado mucho a su conocimiento sobre la geostigma de su amigo, y la idea de que su ignorancia pudiese haber causado la muerte de Cloud le helaba la sangre.

Yuffie ya estaba concentrada en lo que fuese Marlene intentara explicarle hacer en el cabello de Denzel, tomando el teléfono para subir y dejarlo en su sitio. No quería esa tentación cerca, no quería pensar en llamarlo y dar un golpe a la realidad cuándo él no respondiera, como solía hacer hace un año.

… pero las cosas habían cambiado, ¿no? Cloud le había dicho muchas veces que ya no era igual, que intentaba avanzar. ¿Sería abusar demasiado de sus palabras creyendo eso aún?

Cuándo volvía en sí, se daba cuenta había marcado, y el tono esperaba la respuesta del teléfono. Tragando saliva, escuchó atenta los tonos, sabiendo el aviso del buzón sonaría pronto.

—¿Tifa?

La fuerza con la que había colgado debía haberse escuchado del otro lado de la línea. Abriendo la boca, miraba de par en par el teléfono para cubrirse los labios con ambas manos. Cloud había respondido, y aunque sonara confundido, había cumplido al decir él trataba de cambiar. El teléfono sonaba de nuevo, recordándole su error al haber colgado y su necesidad de ser atendido.

Su mano temblaba al tomarlo de nuevo y llevárselo al oído. —Bueno, Servicio de mensajería Strife, usted nos llama y nosotros …

—¿Tifa?— le escuchó repetir, aferrándose aún más al teléfono, —¿Paso algo?

Frunciendo el ceño, se mantuvo en silencio a comparación del desastre su mente era. Deseaba gritarle y ordenarle volviera, cuestionar por que se había ido de nuevo, regañarle por cosas quizá no era responsable. En cambio, el alivio de escucharlo era mayor a su ira. —¿Donde estás?— se escuchó decir, su voz siendo una leve suplica a una explicación de su parte.

—En Midgar—, dijo Cloud, escuchando sus botas detenerse, —dentro del Edificio Shinra.

—¿Qu-que haces ahí?—preguntó con voz atropellada. Escuchaba su corazón palpitar con violencia a la idea de él volviendo a dicho sitio, peor con lo que Barret y Yuffie habían contado.

—Busco información—, respondió, aunque su voz era mucho más suave, notaba claramente la ansiedad en ella, —todo lo que está sucediendo debe estar ligado a Shinra; también traté de contactar a Rufus hace unas horas, pero no he logrado mucho, puede el número sea diferente ahora.

—Vuelve a casa.

Hubo un nuevo silencio entre ambos, Tifa en espera de alguna respuesta positiva o negativa, en ese momento no sabía qué esperar de él. Ella sólo sabía una cosa, y es que deseaba él estuviese a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, quería esa vez en dicho conflicto ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

Aunque fuese un deseo quizá infantil y supiera ella sola podría, no quería estuviese lejos.

—Está bien—, escuchó, y debía morderse los labios cuándo la emoción le desbordaba, —volveré en un par de horas, quiero saber si es posible ver que los rea-...

Los repentinos gritos del otro lado del teléfono habían causado la bocina resbalara de sus manos y golpeado el suelo en un golpe seco, su piel palideciendo a los recuerdos de Nibelheim y los cuerpos quemándose e implorando por ayuda.

De repente hubo un tenso silencio, escuchando a alguien ir corriendo a la habitación mientras ella tomaba de vuelta la bocina.

—¿Cloud?— llamó, aunque fuese inútil, había colgado.

 _"No había sido Cloud, no lo había escuchado gritar, él no había sido atacado y los gritos provenían de alguien mas"_ , se repetía una y otra vez mientras el teléfono siguiera recordándole la línea se había cortado y veía que Yuffie esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte. No podía decir nada, su garganta se cerraba a las miles de ideas venían a su mente y su ansiedad aumentando al no saber cuál era la idea acertada; ninguna era buena, y no podía evitar culparse de quizá haberlo distraído con la llamada.

Dando un respingo, sintió a Yuffie arrebatarle el teléfono para marcar de nueva cuenta el número de su amigo, andando de un lado a otro del cuarto en espera de una respuesta. No había una, y eso solo disparaba aún más sus miedos.

Era diferente esa vez, no era que Cloud no quisiera responder, sino que no podía.

—Debo… debo ir—, empezó a hablar, cerrando sus puños mientras sacudía el miedo de si misma. No era momento para ello, —me dijo estaba en Shinra, puedo ir ahora y…

—Llegar en tres horas— le interrumpió, dejando el teléfono en su sitio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¿En serio está ahí? ¿Es acaso imbécil?

Mordiéndose el labio, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. —Odio decirlo, pero tendremos que esperar aquí— prosiguió, tomándola del brazo para sacarla de la habitación, —necesitamos… actuar como si nada pasara, ¿no? Barret dijo sería lo mejor— recordó, poniéndose frente a ella de nuevo. —Cloud va a estar bien.

—Cloud va a estar bien— repitió, recibiendo una sonrisa de Yuffie para verla bajar los peldaños de dos en dos, dejándola atrás para volver con los niños.

Tifa miraba de reojo el anillo en su dedo, respirando profundamente para exhalar con más calma.

Él iba a estar bien, pero si no fuese así, ella misma le rompería las piernas a Rufus, aunque tuviese que rompérselas primero a Reno y a Rude.

* * *

Horas habían pasado y no había logrado calmarse en absoluto; el Séptimo Cielo, siendo un lugar tan social y popular en Edge, estaba a rebosar de gente en ese momento y había tenido que enseñar a Yuffie de manera rápida como preparar bebidas sencillas.

Cuándo habían empezado las pláticas sobre los agónicos gritos venían de Midgar, había tenido que enviar a los niños escaleras arriba y evitarles escuchar noticias pudiesen asustarlos. Todos parecían haberlos escuchado, unos con mayor detalle que otros, pero muchos aseguraban era la muestra de que Shinra, en su tiempo, había experimentado con humanos hasta casi matarlos.

Era gracioso, en un sentido mórbido, que dijeran eso sin siquiera haber notado la fuerza de Cloud no era normal.

Recordarlo era aún peor para ella, frunciendo los labios al saber no había podido volver a contactarse con él. Los clientes notaban su ausencia, y en poco bombardeaban a Tifa y Yuffie con miles de preguntas.

 _"¿Cloud se ha ido de Edge?" "¡Lo necesitamos en este momento!" "Solo ha ido a entregar un pedido, ¿verdad?" "¡Él debe saber que sucede! ¡es un ex-SOLDIER!"_ , eran las usuales preguntas y quejas recibían, Yuffie habiendo perdido la paciencia bastante rápido al gritarle a un cliente ella no era la niñera de Cloud. No podía culparlos realmente, Cloud se había vuelto contra su voluntad en un símbolo de estabilidad para Edge: para ella, estar a su lado se sentía correcto también.

Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, su cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar un familiar motor acercarse a la casa, varios clientes giraban la cabeza y otros miraban por la ventana; Tifa, por su parte, dejaba todo en la mesa para apresurarse a la salida, ignorando las miradas había en su dirección cuándo corría para salir del bar en busca de su amigo.

Su voz atrapada en su garganta en cuanto veía a Cloud bajar de la motocicleta, a pasos rápidos llegó a él para tomar su rostro en sus manos, dejandole espacio suficiente para que se quitara los goggles y los dejara descansar en su cabeza, pudiendo ver aquella mirada de bellos ojos azules que solo transmitían confusión y algo de culpa al notar su preocupación. Moviendolo con cuidado, buscó heridas en sus mejillas y temples, acariciando su cabeza con manos nerviosas; no sentía nada viscoso, y aunque en su cabello rubio serían claras las manchas de sangre, necesitaba verificar.

—Calma—, le escuchó hablar, pero ella seguía con su revisión en sus brazos, no hallando más que algunos cortes. Con un quejido, cedía a abrazarlo para esconder su rostro en su pecho, estrechándolo con necesidad mientras exhalaba un suspiro tembloroso.

Todo estaba bien, Cloud no estaba herido.

—Lo lamento—volvió a decir, sintiendo los brazos del rubio rodearla y estrecharla contra su pecho. La ansiedad le había controlado en todo el día iba mermando con cada caricia Cloud daba en su cabello, exhalando temblorosa para soltar un poco y golpear su costado con su puño.

Deseaba doliera, que quedara en claro lo enojada estaba con él por lo que había hecho, pero su fuerza era poca cuándo el enorme alivio la había dejado débil.

Recién notaba Cloud no estaba abrazándola, sino sujetándola para evitar cayera al suelo. Tragando saliva, se sujetó a sus brazos para incorporarse como era debido, dándose cuenta de lo temblorosas se sentían. Estaba exagerando, pero los recuerdos de Nibelheim habían traído consigo varias muertes de las cuales no quería Cloud fuese una más.

—Tranquila—, le escuchó pedir, asintiendo suavemente, —no pensaba irme demasiado tiempo— aseguró con voz firme, y solo ayudaba a avergonzarla más.

Había temido tantas cosas Cloud ni siquiera había pensado, prácticamente había sido él yendo a entregar un encargo.

—¿En serio estás bien? Lo que hoy al teléfono...— empezó a hablar, frunciendo los labios al recordar los clientes esperaban en el bar. Cloud notaba las miradas desde las ventanas y comenzaba a enrojecer, soltándola para volver a Fenrir y meterle al estacionamiento. Tifa no tardaba en ir tras él, prestando atención esa vez a la motocicleta: sabía lo cuidadoso él era con respecto a su moto, y aquella cantidad de rasguños en la pintura y abolladuras en otro momento lo habrían puesto histérico. —¿Cloud?

—Estoy bien— respondió al fin, volteando hacía ella para verle de reojo,— lamento haber colgado.

—¿Sabes que fue ese ruido?—, cuestionó aunque su mirada siguiera en el daño al vehículo, —No fue un monstruo, ¿verdad?

—No, no estoy seguro— admitió, siendo claro en su tono de voz lo frustrado estaba por ello, — halle algo y halle nada.

—¿A que te refieres?— cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño a la respuesta tan vaga. Levantando su mirada, alzó una ceja cuando Cloud parecía pensar en que decir; esperaba solo estuviera arreglando sus ideas y no pensando como mentirle.

—Encontré archivos quemados—, explicó, su voz siendo más baja en lo que se recargaba en la puerta; un intento de mantener oídos ajenos fuera de eso, —y se bien pudo haber sido causado hace años o en lo que pasó… hace meses— se limitó a decir, notando la aprensión en Tifa, —pero era claro que yo no he sido la única persona ahí en los últimos meses.

—¿Y los gritos?

Cloud permaneció en silencio nuevamente, esa vez siendo consciente de la actividad del otro lado de la puerta. Las pláticas variadas volvían, pero el tema era el mismo, y causaba una mayor ansiedad en Cloud; si ellos esperaban él pudiese dar respuestas, estaban bastante equivocados, ni siquiera era capaz de darle una explicación de que habían sido esos alaridos o de donde habían provenido.

Exhalando cansino, negó varias veces mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —No tengo idea— habló al fin, —no vi nada, busqué por los pisos se mantienen de pie, pero no halle nada ni nadie.

Viéndose a los ojos, las miradas daban al otro eran claras, pura confusión del tema que tenían enfrente. Reeve y WRO seguían siendo su única fuente de información, y ninguno de los dos sabía si había sido buena idea el haberse negado a ser parte de la organización años atrás; al menos un consuelo era saber Barret, Cid y Yuffie parecían no tener idea tampoco de que pasaba, WRO o no.

—Debería volver—, murmuró en lo que veía tras de Cloud, sabiendo Yuffie no podría sola con la demanda de tanta gente en el bar. Él se hacía a un lado, pero ella no tardaba en volver a abrazarlo y aferrarse a su torso, acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho.

Estaba demasiado feliz de verle entero, aunque estuviesen en la misma ignorancia de antes sobre lo que sucedía, no importaba en ese momento, solo que su familia estuviese a salvo.

—¿Debería negarme a que vuelvas?— le escuchó hablar, riendo suavemente mientras negaba y alzaba la mirada hacia él. Respingando cuando se acercaba ella, rió despacio cuando el rostro de Cloud enrojecía al grado que solo podía recargar ambas frentes juntas y acariciar uno de sus hombros.

—No lo creo— comentó, aunque la convencía rápidamente al mantenerse tan cerca. Quería estar un poco de más tiempo con él, antes que volviese al trabajo de mensajería y ella al bar. —Hablamos después.

Soltarle era complicado, pero lograba hacerlo y adelantarse al establecimiento, dejando a Cloud atrás. Él inhalaba profundamente para exhalar por la boca, llevándose una mano al cabello para tallarlo con cierta insistencia.

No sabía si había hecho bien en volver, en ese momento su cerebro estaba en Midgar, aunque hubiese tratado de forzar su mente en enfocarse en Tifa. Ya no tenía idea si eran solo begimos de tamaño demasiado exagerado o algo peor: su mente viajaba enseguida a los makonoides, pero borraba esa posibilidad rápidamente, sabiendo bien que no había visto uno en lo que parecían ya décadas y dudaba siquiera pudiesen pasar tan desapercibidos si se hubiesen liberado de su confinamiento o si siquiera existiera alguno en Midgar.

Probablemente no había, o Sephiroth bien podría haberlos manipulado años atrás. No estaba seguro de si tendría la capacidad, prefería no ser demasiado positivo sobre las habilidades de ese hombre.

Dando un par de golpes en su nuca con el resorte de las antiparras, esperó el ardor le hiciera concentrarse en lo que era importante. Los niños eran lo importante, Tifa era importante, Yuffie estaría un par de días en su hogar y, por lo tanto, ella era también su responsabilidad y debía mantenerse en un solo sitio por si le necesitaban. Quizá debería rechazar un par de pedidos, mantenerse en la zona este donde pudiese volver más rápido a Edge, cancelar los envíos debía entregar a Costa del Sol y Nibelheim.

El último era más bien una excusa; no deseaba pisar de nuevo Nibelheim, no había nada ni nadie por quien volver.

— ¡Cloud!— escuchó el repentino llamado, descendiendo la mirada al ver a Marlene abrir la puerta y correr hacia él. Sonriendo, la atrapó para alzarla en brazos y facilitarle el tratar de aplastar su cabeza entre sus brazos, sintiendo el elástico de los goggles resbalar de su cabeza para verla quitárselos y saber qué era lo que diría, —¿Me trajiste algo?

Era una pregunta siempre hacía cuando él viajaba más allá de Kalm, era una reconfortante costumbre. —No, lo lamento— respondió, viéndola inflar las mejillas y ponerse los goggles como si se tratara de un largo collar.

—Entonces me los quedaré hasta que me traigas algo.

—Comprendido.

—¿A dónde fuiste esta vez?— preguntó, ladeando el rostro en su usual curiosidad infantil.

—A la Villa Bone— explicó, sorprendido de haber podido mentirle con tal facilidad. Era fácilmente excusable si lo pensaba con más calma, dicha villa estaba al norte de Midgar.

—¡Cerca de Icicle Inn!—, respondió entusiasta mientras brincaba en sus brazos, Cloud haciendo entrar a ambos al bar. Notaba miradas en su dirección, pero las entusiastas palabras de Marlene parecían hacerlos ceder sobre preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto. —¿Cuando nos llevarás? ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero jugar con la nieve!

—Creí te gustaba más la playa— comentó, Marlene negando en un instante.

—A Denzel le gustó más que a mi, pero he visto programas en la tele, quiero saber como es la nieve.

—No te pierdes de mucho, es fría y terminas con los pantalones mojados—, describió, aunque la niña le sacaba la lengua al no serle suficiente la explicación. —¿Donde esta Denzel?— fue su turno de preguntar, siendo confuso no hubiese ido a recibirle junto con Marlene.

—En el cuarto, nos dijeron que habías llegado pero él no se movió.— explicó mientras se encogía de hombros. Eso no sonaba para nada bien, y la culpa era inmediata sabiendo lo frágil era al abandono.

—Iré a verlo— respondió, bajando a la niña de vuelta al suelo, —ayuda a Tifa y Yuffie, y cuidalas mucho, son las únicas tengo— agregó al señalar los lentes en su cuello, viéndola asentir rápidamente antes de ir corriendo con Yuffie.

Él, en cambio, solo la saludaba con una suave cabezada antes de ir en dirección a la habitación de los niños, sabiendo bien que dejar el tiempo pasara causaría un enorme problema a futuro. Tocando a la puerta, abrió con calma para entrar a la habitación y encontrar una pila de sábanas y almohadas en una de las camas; habría quizá intentado escudarse tras un fuerte de telas.

—Denzel—, llamó, viendo como algo de la tela se jalaba en busca de esconderse, —¿podemos hablar?

—No.

Había sido tan sorpresiva la respuesta que necesitaba parpadear después de alzar las cejas tan rápidamente. —¿Por qué no? ¿Hice algo?— preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, aunque él le empujaba y mantenía a distancia, suponía se trataba de su pie.

—Te fuiste— dijo con firmeza, aunque fuese claro el tono dolido del menor. Destruía a Cloud escucharlo así, y saber era su culpa. —Dijiste no lo harías y te fuiste.

—Fui solamente a entregar unos paquetes.

—Mientes.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Te vi irte en la noche sin avisar.

—Oh.

—Desapareciste como la ultima vez.

Un nuevo silencio hubo en la habitación, Cloud pensando en que decir o hacer con lo sucedido. Debía haber esperado Denzel no sería tan fácil de convencer como Marlene, pero no había esperado él hubiese estado despierto tan temprano.

Subestimaba lo mucho se podría preocupar el niño.

—Denzel—, le llamó de nuevo, —escucha, Denzel— insistió, aunque no hacía intento de quitar las sábanas de él; si se sentía seguro de esa forma, no se lo iba a quitar, —las cosas ya no son iguales, cometí un error en irme esa vez y muchas veces… pensé en volver a casa, si debo ser honesto, los primeros días me preguntaba como tu y Marlene estaban, luego quise volver pero no pensé fuese a ayudar o ustedes estarían enojados conmigo, al final… — bufando largamente, se talló con las uñas la cabeza para hacer a un lado mechones de cabello, sonriendo ligeramente al ver los ojos de Denzel asomarse entre la tela, — era… raro pensara, trataba de hacer lo que fuese por no pensar, daba miedo saber iba a morir de geostigma y no iba a verlos de nuevo.

—¿Tenías miedo?

—También los adultos tienen miedo.

—No tu.

—Creo soy el adulto que más miedo tiene en esta casa.

Denzel se incorporaba y sentaba sobre la cama, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, algo hacía Tifa para asegurarse no mentía; en el caso de Denzel, parecía intentar entender. —También tengo miedo— murmuró, frunciendo los labios con vergüenza al tener que admitir eso, —algo está pasando de nuevo, ¿verdad? Algo malo—, odiaba tener que darle la razón,— Yuffie llama mucho al teléfono, y la gente está asustada, y entonces tu te fuiste— enlistó, aferrando las mantas para solo mantener fuera su cabeza, —tengo miedo, ¿y si le pasa algo a Marlene? ¿O a Krile? (*)

—¿La niña del moogle?— preguntó al no recordar su nombre, Denzel asentía rápidamente.

—También mis otros amigos— agregó, mordiéndose los labios. —La vez te fuiste, Marlene y Tifa estaban tristes, y yo no podía hacer nada— se quejó, siendo pesado para él ser recordado de ello,—creí te habías ido por mi culpa, y que había dejado a Marlene sin papá porque te daba miedo estuviese enfermo.

—Pero sabes no fue así.

—Aja, pero lo creía— repitió, viendo a las mantas de nuevo. —Después pasó todo eso y… ¿si algo le pasa a Tifa? ¿O a Yuffie? No quiero estén mal— agregó con rapidez para verlo asustado. Era doloroso ver a Denzel darse cuenta de lo frágil podían ser con tan solo 10 años de edad.

—Yo me encargaré no les pase nada.

—¿Pero si pasa?

—Denzel—, dijo con seriedad, esperando poder parar aquel tren de pensamiento, — ¿confías en mí?— preguntó nuevamente, pero a diferencia del día anterior, Denzel se mostraba más receloso a responder. Lo esperaba, aunque doliera.— ¿Confías en Tifa?— preguntó, siendo inmediata la respuesta cuando Denzel asentía rápidamente, — sabes ella no dejará pase nada contigo ni con Marlene, yo tampoco— agregó, esperando él creyera en sus palabras; al parecer, si agregaba a Tifa, Denzel confiaba totalmente.

—¿Y si Tifa necesita ayuda?

—Iré enseguida a ayudarla.

—¿Lo prometes?— no podía evitar reír suavemente cuando le pedía prometer tal cosa. Habían sido muy jóvenes cuando Tifa y Cloud habían prometido eso, ella había querido un héroe, y a cambio había acabado con él.

—Lo prometo, por más lejos esté, volveré tan rápido pueda para ayudarla y a ustedes— respondió, asintiendo despacio, —y si me voy, no será por algo hiciste, o que Marlene hizo… será por cosas de adultos, por que tengo que ir lejos de casa por mi trabajo o por investigar— explicó con calma, los enormes ojos de Denzel viéndole fijamente hasta que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Aquella sonrisa en verdad ponía todo su mundo en su sitio.

—Está bien—, habló al fin, sacudiendo las mantas de encima suyo, —no me gusta estar enojado contigo— agregó con un pequeño puchero que causaba una risa en él.

—No me gusta estés enojado conmigo— le aseguró, siguiéndole con la mirada cuando bajaba de la cama, —¿Iras con Marlene?

—Iré con Krile— avisó, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta. Cloud veía con sorpresa como sus mejillas parecían estar algo sonrosadas, —ella está preocupada, y sus papás nuevos también, les diré volviste y todo estará bien— anunció, saliendo con prisa de la habitación.

Deseaba en verdad eso fuese a ser cierto, él podría hacer cuanto pudiera, pero no podría asegurar totalmente que todo estaría bien.

El resto de la tarde había sido lo esperado, un día pesado por los constantes clientes y los nuevos parecían buscar información por parte de alguno de ellos; Yuffie era la primera en detenerlos cuando trataban de preguntar, aunque seguramente era por no desear seguir pensando en ello. Había pasado horas cuestionando a Cloud sobre a donde había ido y que había encontrado, siendo más reticente a comparación de Marlene de creerle había estado en Villa Bone.

Cuando los clientes comenzaron a irse, el letrero de cerrado estuvo en la puerta y los niños tomaban un baño, había podido aprovechar para explicarle todo cuán rápido podía y evitar la preocupación en ellos dos; Yuffie era un tema diferente, y más que aliviada o asustada de saber lo que había sucedido, se veía frustrada con haber estado tan cerca y volver sin nada.

Era un sentimiento conocía bien.

—Hagamos esto—, comenzó a decir Yuffie, golpeando con su puño su palma mientras miraba de reojo el televisor, — Reeve ya sabe que sucede, Tifa le contó desde ayer y debe estar ya pensando en traer soldados solo por seguridad, yo...— detenía los golpes para señalarse con el pulgar,— iré a Midgar, aunque dure todo el día, tú vendrás conmigo, al diablo Vincent, no lo necesitamos, y… ¡Cloud!— llamó la atención del mayor cuando notaba su mirada no estaba concentrada en ella, aunque al seguir su vista, notaba estaba en el televisor.

— " ** _W.R.O. ha anunciado la desaparición de doce personas_** "— habló la locutora, aunque las imágenes mostraban solo eran de Junon y Nibelheim, — " _ **por el momento se desconocen los motivos, pero no se descarta sean independientes una de otra, habiendo ninguna conexión entre los desaparecidos. W.R.O. está investigando el paradero de estas personas, y agradecerá el apoyo de la comu-**_ " —el corte había sido repentino, haciendo a ambos saltar en sus asientos hasta ver que Tifa había cambiado el canal, Denzel y Marlene parloteando y corriendo hacía Tifa a lo que él escuchaba como la idea de tener una mascota.

Tragando saliva, sintió su mirada se desenfocaba cuando su corazón se aceleraba y su mente digería la nueva información había proveído las noticias. Desapariciones, de nuevo, ellos tres sabían perfectamente que "solo doce personas" era una cifra bastante pobre en comparación a lo que debía estar sucediendo, y notaba la mirada asustada de Yuffie cuando él se encerraba de esa manera en sí mismo.

Estaba pasando de nuevo.

Gente estaba desapareciendo.

Esos gritos de pronto eran más nítidos en sus oídos.

Y aun así, su mente estaba en silencio, su vista se mantenía clara, no había insultos, ni la filosa voz de aquel hombre prometiendo arrebatarle a su familia y todo lo que amaba.

.

No sabía si el silencio era algo lo cual agradecer, o a lo cual temer.

.

* * *

 **(*): La niña del moogle nunca ha recibido un nombre, decidí Krile por que es un nombre lindo y FFV es de mis favoritos.**

 **¿Por que soy así x2? Oh si, por que me encanta joder a Cloud :3c**


	8. Kalm

_**.7 Kalm.**_

 _._

No podía dormir.

No era algo sorpresivo en él, una desventaja de sufrir insomnio era acostumbrarse a la falta de sueño; pero esa noche, más que aceptarlo y buscar con que matar su aburrimiento, solo se mantenía sentado en la silla de su habitación mientras miraba a la nada.

Estaba agotado, dos días sin dormir, deseaba dormir.

Cerrando los ojos, se recargó en la silla para dejar escapar un largo suspiro, deseando el sueño le tomara y desvanecerse un par de horas al menos, pero su mente estaba inquieta, recuerdos recientes y recuerdos viejos mezclándose entre sí, que no permitían él encontrara una calma para poder dormir.

Desapariciones, gritos, monstruos, todo volvía a él y causaba un estado de alerta constante no le permitía conciliar el sueño.

Cloud era muchas cosas, pero no crédulo. Las cosas se estaban repitiendo, y temía por el momento en que Sephiroth deseara hablar y comenzar a torturar sus pensamientos.

Pero solo había silencio, era una sensación reconfortante a la vez que inquietante

Levantándose de la silla, anduvo de un lado a otro de su habitación hasta rendirse y comenzar a hacer sentadillas en un intento de cansarse. Dudaba algo fuese a suceder, y si Yuffie tenía razón, había ya integrantes de W.R.O. en camino a la protección de Edge. Estaban preparados esa vez, no tenía por qué temer.

Necesitaba repetir eso una y otra vez para que entrara en su cerebro, esperando el mantra lograra ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño.

Dejándose caer sentado en el suelo al saber no valdría la pena, recargó su espalda en la pared para recoger sus piernas y recargar sus brazos en sus rodillas. Debía ser paciente, y le frustraba saber eso cuando parecía todo estaba sucediendo y él estaba a salvo en Edge. Debía llamar a Reeve y decirle los desaparecidos debían estar en Midgar, o los restos al menos, pero Barret y Tifa debían ya haberle advertido de ello; Barret debía ya haber llegado a Rocket Town, y hablado con Cid de lo sucedido, Nanaki estaba con Reeve hasta donde sabía también, lo cual los dejaba con el problema de Vincent y no saber donde se encontraba. Si lo pensaba con más calma, las cosas no estaban tan mal, aunque faltara uno, el resto estaba en alerta y sería cuestión de tiempo para que él saliera de donde estuviese escondido.

Sí el conflicto era grave, Vincent se enteraría rápidamente: sí, en cambio, era cierto las desapariciones eran pocas, entonces sería algo la W.R.O. sola podría encargarse.

Alzando la cabeza, exhaló largamente para golpear suavemente la pared con su cráneo. La noche era silenciosa, y la única razón por la que pensaría en mantenerse alerta era por si los gritos de Midgar resonaran de nuevo, y aunque sucediera, no sabía que podría hacer al respecto con ello. Tenía que dormir, viajaría a Costa del Sol ese día y no podría mantenerse con aquel cansancio que su insomnio se negaba a aceptar.

Recordaba Tifa le había hablado de unas pastillas, levantándose del suelo para salir de su habitación y dirigirse al baño a pasos calmados, la madera chirriando un poco bajo el peso de sus pies descalzos, seguía siendo mejor eso al pesado sonido de sus botas. Se detenía en poco al escuchar movimiento dentro de la pequeña habitación, alzando ambas cejas cuando la puerta se abría y del otro lado se encontraba a Tifa, ella parpadeando para reaccionar debidamente y verle a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó al salir del baño, siguiéndole con la mirada cuándo Cloud entraba y dejaba la puerta abierta, revisando la gaveta de medicinas.

—No puedo dormir—, explicó, —me habías dicho una vez sobre medicina para eso, ¿no?

Tifa asentía despacio, y yendo a su lado tomaba la caja él buscaba y el vaso de la gaveta, sacando dos pastillas del empaque para ponerlas en su mano. —Me alegra haberlas comprado entonces— comentó por sobre el ruido del agua llenar el vaso, —¿es por las noticias?

—Eso es una de las razones—, admitió antes de llevarse las pastillas a la boca y tomar agua, tragando con cierta dificultad cuándo un nudo se formaba en su garganta, —no puedo decir no me preocupa.

Cerrando los ojos, esperó el sentir algo que señalara comenzaba a hacer efecto, repentina pesadez o que sus ojos no quisieran abrirse, pero se sentía igual; algo sujetaba su mano sin embargo, y al sentir los dedos de su amiga se entrelazaban con los propios, no podía evitar sonreír un poco y afirmar mejor el agarre ella ofrecía.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—No realmente, solo me repetiré sin llegar a nada.

—¿Deseas haga algo entonces?

—Duerme conmigo.

La petición había sido tan repentina que Tifa no había podido reaccionar a ella, viéndole fijamente para descender la mirada y ver a los ojos de Cloud de nuevo, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas al entender lo que pedía. Exhalando, asintió repetidas veces para jalarle fuera del baño después de apagar la luz, él yendo en relativo silencio, aunque estaba seguro Tifa podría escuchar los escandalosos latidos de su corazón.

Escuchar la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse tras ambos era suficiente para que él dejara su autocontrol y tomara el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos, aunque con delicadeza le sujetaba para besar sus labios, satisfecho al sentir correspondía pasada la sorpresa de su actitud tan asertiva; ni él mismo sabía de dónde había tomado el valor para besarle de tal forma.

Suaves bufidos había entre beso y beso mientras ambos se dirigían al colchón, subiendo con torpeza a la cama cuando ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse del otro. Tifa se acostaba boca arriba y alzaba sus brazos hacia él, esperando se colocara sobre su cuerpo para abrazarlo y separar sus piernas, dándole el espacio suficiente para que Cloud se recostara sobre ella y volver a unirse en aquellos necesarios besos. Los brazos de la menor aferraban su cabeza y le mantenían en su sitio, tan solo separándose cuando el oxígeno era insuficiente y ella era atacada por suaves risas.

Era hermosa, Cloud no podría poner en palabras lo hermosa su compañera era y lucía en ese momento. Solo deseaba besar su rostro en ese momento, tocar su cuerpo y hacerla disfrutar de sus tratos, aunque fuesen torpes e inexperimentados.

—Cloud… —, escuchó le llamaba en un suspiro, él entretenido en su cuello y la suavidad de su piel contra sus labios, —necesitas dormir… para…

Negando, sus manos ansiosas tocaban su vientre por debajo de la blusa, trazando cicatrices con la yema de sus dedos. —Estoy bien— afirmó, besando su quijada para sonreír con aquella risa ella daba, volviendo a las atenciones en su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

Había sido gradual, pero poco a poco sus manos iban parando y los besos eran más escasos, recostando su cabeza en su hombro para sentir el suave roce de sus manos en su cabello.

Era demasiado tarde cuándo notaba la medicina estaba haciendo el efecto debido, su cuerpo demasiado pesado para poder obligarse a seguir, dejándose al fin descansar después de tantos días.

* * *

Había despertado al ruido de unas pequeñas botas en su habitación, pero intentar levantarse o abrir siquiera los ojos era un reto enorme. Era como si un obeso chocobo se le hubiese sentado encima y no permitiera él moviera ni los brazos, quejándose al removerse y sentir su cama vacía.

Quería a Tifa de vuelta a su lado.

—¿Cloud? —, escuchó a Denzel hablar, pesadas pestañas tratando de detener abriera los ojos. —No te desperté, ¿verdad? — negando despacio, cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras suspiraba, aguzando el oído para escuchar al niño mover cajones.

Debía estar guardando su ropa limpia. —Déjalo en el escritorio—, llamó—después la guardaré yo.

—Tifa me dijo lo hiciera— comentó, aunque obedecía a su orden para ir sacando la ropa del cesto y dejarla donde le había dicho. Los pasos fueron ahora a su cama, sintiendo el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Denzel. —¿Dormirás todo el día?

—Planeaba hacerlo.

—Pero ayer ya lo hiciste— se quejó, dedicándole a Cloud un infantil puchero que lograba ver a pesar de lo pesado de sus parpadeos,— ¿no te aburres?

Negaba, aunque fruncía el ceño cuando pensaba en lo que había dicho. —¿Ayer?

—Si, dormiste todo el día—, explicó mientras daba suaves brincos hasta que Cloud alzaba una mano y revolvía su cabello con pereza. —¿Estás enfermo? Puedo llamarla si quieres, hoy es día de lavar y yo ya trapeé mi cuarto y el pasillo— ofreció, viendo preocupado al mayor cuándo detenía las leves caricias. Cloud aun no comprendía como es que había dormido tanto, y veía de reojo al teléfono en su escritorio: no parecía hubiese pasado el tiempo o siquiera hubiesen movido la bocina, pero notaba su libreta abierta y fuera de su sitio. Habían llamado nuevos clientes, y él estaba en cama mientras los niños y Tifa hacían el aseo… no podía evitar sentirse inútil en esa casa cuando estaba haciendo prácticamente nada.

Incorporarse era difícil, sus extremidades pesaban demasiado y exigían él volviese a la cama a descansar, pero ver a Denzel sonreírle cuando al fin se levantaba era suficiente para que valiera la pena hacerlo. Levantándose de la cama, bostezó largamente mientras se dirigía a la mesa y fijaba la vista en los pendientes tenía; la rápida letra de Tifa era complicada de discernir, más con su adormilado estado, pero comprendía Kalm y lo que debía entregar… no tanto el nombre del cliente.

—Debía llevar una entrega a Costa del Sol— recordó mientras fruncía el ceño, bufando para revisar las notas anteriores y ver con confusión decía haber sido entregado ya, siendo la letra de Tifa por sobre su propia caligrafía.

—Yuffie fue—, anunció al entender la confusión de Cloud,— ayer vinieron amigos suyos para llevarla y dijeron iban a pasar por Costa del Sol.

—Amigos suyos… —, repitió a sabiendas de que debía tratarse de W.R.O. y de lo que fuese estuviese ocurriendo. Habían empezado a movilizarse entonces, y sería cuestión de tiempo para que a ellos les llamaran y avisaran que sucedería. —Le agradeceré cuando la vea— murmuró, tallándose la frente mientras se concentraba en despertar y enfocarse en que era lo que debía entregar y a quién, antes de tener que pensar cómo excusarse de nuevo.

Saliendo de su habitación con Denzel tras de sí, la música de la radio llegaba menos ahogada a sus oídos cuándo bajaba las escaleras, no tardando en encontrarse a Tifa y Marlene sentadas en una de las mesas rodeadas de libros. El bar se veía ya limpio, y se preguntaba si lo único restante era hacer el inventario. Al acercarse, Tifa alzaba el rostro para sonreírle al verlo, Cloud enrojeciendo enseguida; no se trataba tanto de la sonrisa, sino de ver una porción de su cuello y ver una marca en el, todo lo que había hecho noches antes volviendo a sí con una fuerza descomunal.

Había besado a Tifa, la había… abordado de una manera nunca se atrevería en todos sus sentidos, pero ni así podía justificarse. Había estado privado del sueño y había sido una enorme razón, pero también había estado lo suficientemente consciente para saber lo que hacía: pensarlo así era más vergonzoso, se cuestionaba cómo es que Tifa no lo había golpeado por tal atrevimiento o cómo era posible le sonriera como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¡Cloud!— fue Marlene la primera en hablar, bajando de la silla para ir hacia él. Comenzaba a volverse una costumbre para Cloud hincarse y alzarla en sus brazos. —¿Estas mejor? Tifa nos ordenó dejarte dormir.

—Eso era innecesario— comentó, viendo de reojo como ella se encogía de hombros con el señalamiento. No negaría apreciaba el gesto. —Gracias, pero debo seguir con el trabajo.

—Ni aunque hubiésemos intentado despertarte habríamos logrado algo—, habló, aunque su vista seguía fija en sus cuentas, —de hecho lo intenté, no podía… soltarme.

—Lo lamento—, se disculpó enseguida, notando el leve rubor en sus mejillas para sonrojarse a la par. Era un alivio Marlene no pareciera entender de qué hablaban, y buscara bajar de sus brazos de vuelta a su asiento; era un alivio aún mayor saber Yuffie no estaba en la casa para entender el incómodo aire entre ambos.

En verdad había intentado hacerlo con Tifa, ni siquiera recordaba si había tenido sexo con alguien antes, pero era obvio las pastillas para dormir habían salvado a ambos de una desastrosa primera vez.

—Llamaron de Kalm—, escuchó a Tifa de nuevo, —una entrega, pociones y antídotos, nada nuevo—, agregó, señalando a las cajas había cerca de la puerta del garage. Era casi un regalo ser enviado a entregas, no deseaba afrontar las cosas aún. —La comida aún está caliente, deberías comer antes de ir.

Y así hizo, aunque no sabía que tan notable era evitaba en lo posible que Tifa le ayudara o se acercara siquiera. Su mente era un desastre, pero no era el usual desastre él ya sabía con el cual lidiar y manejar a su manera. Aún se repetía en su mente las cosas había hecho y el suave contacto de sus muslos en sus costados; gruñía nuevamente, aunque ahogaba la queja en su bebida cuando Denzel parecía querer pasar el día con él. No era una idea detestara, pero en su estado actual no podía esperar a estar solo y evadir cualquier pensamiento de él manoseando a su amiga.

Ese era el plan, hacer la entrega a Kalm, escapar un rato de cualquier intento de plática y de explicar por qué habían aceptado los avances del otro. Con la mente más clara después de comer, todo ese nerviosismo le resultaba ridículo: le había dado un anillo de compromiso a Tifa ya, no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero era una señal suficientemente clara de que deseaba casarse con ella y ella no le había rechazado. ¿Las parejas hacían esa clase de cosas, no? Incluso sin anillos o compromiso, el sexo era una actividad normal entre dos personas se amaban.

"Amor"... no sabía por qué la palabra causaba un nudo en su garganta. Podía pensarla con cierta facilidad, pero tal parecía que tratar de decirla causaría a sus pulmones salir volando.

Terminando de acomodar todo en la motocicleta, alzó ambas cejas cuando veía a Denzel sentado ya sobre ella. No sabía como se había subido, ni como él no habría notado al niño subirse a Fenrir como si nada, pero la enorme sonrisa y su expectante mirada daban un mensaje bastante claro, inclusive para él.

—No.

—¡Pero no he pedido nada!

—No necesitas, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Pero Cloud…

—No.

—Tifa dijo que si.— inhalando profundamente, exhaló al escuchar aquella respuesta, viendo a Denzel con un obvio reproche que no servía en absoluto a hacerle sentir vergüenza por manipularlo de esa manera: incluso parecía Denzel estaba disfrutando el ponerle contra la espada y la pared.

Lo que fuese Yuffie le hubiese enseñado a sus niños, lo iba a pagar.

—Como sea—, se rindió a sus exigencias, bastante decepcionado de sí mismo en no poder ser más firme con el niño. Era difícil lograrlo cuando Denzel se veía tan feliz y se aferraba firmemente al asiento mientras él sacaba el vehículo del garage. —¿Completamente seguro que Tifa te dio permiso?

—Pregúntale— ofreció, acorralándole nuevamente. Le tomaba por sorpresa aquella actitud del menor, o quizá le daba demasiado crédito y Denzel solo quería pasar tiempo con él a como diera lugar.

Pensarlo de esa manera causaba cualquier resistencia de su parte fuese inútil, además llevarlo al trabajo no sería gran problema siendo tan cerca a casa.

—Sujetate bien— pidió en cuanto subía a la moto frente a él, las manos de Denzel en poco aferrando manojos de tela negra para asentir varias veces y dar a entender a Cloud podría dar marcha al motor; aunque no arrancaba con la misma velocidad hacía estando solo o con Tifa acompañándolo.

Aunque la velocidad fuese menor, no le molestaba la idea de tomarse su tiempo tanto como mantenerse atento a que tan seguro Denzel estaría tras de él, pero sus manos no soltaban su ropa, y era notorio que Denzel se sentía suficientemente seguro para mirar a su alrededor mientras se dirigían a las afueras de Edge; aún así, obedecía a la orden de Cloud sin importar nada.

Exhalando, le tomó más de lo esperado notar sonreía a la nada mientras conducía por el desierto de Midgar. Era una sensación agridulce recordar que en una situación parecida había sido que Denzel y él se habían conocido y lo había llevado al Séptimo Cielo. De aquel Denzel enfermizo y débil ya no quedaba rastro, en cambio tras su espalda se sujetaba un niño sano que le aferraba hasta que con emoción señalaba a un cactuar algo lejos de ellos, emocionado al quizá ser la primera vez había visto uno en su vida: ellos habían corrido con la suerte de que el cactuar no se diera cuenta habían pasado o no se hubiese interesado en ellos.

Sabía por qué sonreía; era orgullo. Por meses había temido Denzel no despertara, que quizá la geostigma fuese más rápido en el niño que en su persona, e incluso decepcionar a Aerith al no haber podido salvar a aquel pequeño ella les había enviado a Tifa y él; todo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había planeado, Denzel se había curado, se había vuelto un niño más fuerte y ya comenzaba a ser un poco más energético y confiado en sí mismo. Denzel había crecido mucho en esos años, y Cloud se preguntaba si aquello hinchaba su pecho era la clase de orgullo un padre sentía al ver a su hijo crecer.

Era fácil llegar a una conclusión, Denzel y Marlene lo hacían feliz, y le hacían sentir orgulloso.

—¿Eso es Kalm?—, escuchó preguntaba al comenzar a ver techos de color azul oscuro y las murallas rodeando la ciudad. Cloud recordaba en poco Denzel nunca se había alejado mucho de Midgar o Edge, siendo situación especial cuando Yazoo secuestró a los niños años atrás y cuando Barret los había llevado en aquellas pequeñas vacaciones, —¿por que las paredes?

—Mantener fuera lo que no quieren dentro.

—Oh… —dijo el niño en un suave coreo, Cloud ahogaba una risa al saber que, muy probablemente, Denzel no habría entendido la explicación.

No había necesidad de siquiera explicarlo, notando como la ciudad estaba repleta de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro, el feliz canturreo de los pobladores causando una extraña armonía le hacía recordar su juventud en Nibelheim y los carnavales se solían hacer, si mal no recordaba, por el mes de Agosto. Bajando de la moto, guió con cierta dificultad el vehículo por las pobladas calles, ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de bajarlo de Fenrir al saber Denzel no podría seguir el paso; no parecía él quisiera caminar de todas formas, tomaba en poco el lugar había ocupado Cloud en la motocicleta para ver a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos posándose en los banderines colgaban para adornar las calles y las multicolores flores en las ventanas y pequeños puestos en las calles.

—¿Que celebran?— preguntó Denzel esa vez, su sonrisa no desapareciendo ni un poco cuando Cloud le miraba con confusión y solo se encogía de hombros. No recordaba haber visto eso antes en Kalm, pero era un cambio bien recibido después de tantas peleas había pasado Gaia.

Pronto llegaban a su destino y terminaba siendo abordado por gente no reconocía, su cliente rápidamente disculpándose aunque reía con la cara él debía de tener. La explicación era rápida, Kalm se preparaba para un festival nocturno donde celebraban la recuperación de la caída de meteorito. A pesar del tema, Denzel se veía emocionado a la idea de participar en el festival, insistiendo a Cloud poder ir todos mientras la gente se encargaba de su entrega.

En cuestión de tiempo terminaba de firmar simple papeleo para acabar el trabajo, la gente demasiado enfocada en organizar todo como para dejar él se tomara su tiempo. El menor tenía otros planes, y Cloud había cedido con extraña facilidad a las exigencias de Denzel de quedarse a ver un poco más, andando sin rumbo por las calles de Kalm para ver las decoraciones la gente había colocado y el alegre ambiente había a su alrededor. Comenzaba a arrepentirse no haber llevado a Marlene con ellos, se habría divertido junto con Denzel viendo a su alrededor.

—¿Cloud?— deteniéndose a la familiar voz, miraba con sorpresa a Elmyra salir de una de las tiendas, cargando más bolsas de las que quizá debería. —Vaya, es tan raro verte aquí.

—Elmyra—, saludó mientras detenía la moto y se aseguraba no fuese a caer con el peso de Denzel, acercándose a ella para tomar un par de cosas y ayudarla con ello. —¿Cosas para el festival?

—En absoluto, visitaré familiares en Costa del Sol y quiero llevarles unos cuantos regalos— comentó, aunque causaba él se cuestionara cuál era la definición de "unos cuantos" para la mujer. Viendo a Denzel bajar, sonrió un poco al ver trataba de ayudar con una de las bolsas, Cloud ofreciendo la más pequeña para evitar se lastimara. —Oh, y este jovencito debe ser Denzel—, dijo al notar la presencia del niño, a Cloud no le sorprendía demasiado él se escondiera un poco de la vista de la extraña.

—Ella es Elmyra, es una vieja amiga— fue turno de Cloud explicar, viendo a Denzel asentir suavemente, aunque aún se aferrara a sus pantalones y viera al frente en vez de a Elmyra.

—Tifa no mentía, es un niño muy tímido— dijo, su sonrisa no desapareciendo mientras caminaba a un lado de ambos, —imagino has venido a hacer una entrega— agregó, ni siquiera necesitando él lo afirmara cuando ella sabía lo mucho se la pasaba trabajando.

—Más bien un polizón— respondió con calma, ahogando una breve risa cuando Denzel jalaba un poco la tela, ofendido. —La siguiente traeré también a Marlene, aun no he olvidado eso.

—Te lo agradezco, esa niña ya debe estar irreconocible ahora.

—¿Conoce a Marlene?—, preguntó Denzel de la nada, enrojeciendo cuando ambos voltearon a verlo para esconderse de nuevo tras Cloud. Su curiosidad había sido más fuerte que su pena.

—Claro la conozco— habló Elmyra con un suave tono, —yo la cuidaba cuando era una niña pequeñita y Cloud jugaba al super soldado.

—¿Usted conoció a Cloud cuando peleaba?

El camino a casa de Elmyra había sido corto, pero había mantenido total silencio que le había causado sentir había durado horas. No resentía a Elmyra por hablar de ello, y Denzel estaba emocionado de escuchar de una fuente confiable sobre las historias y por lo que Cloud, Tifa y Barret habían pasado, aunque menciones de Aerith fuesen garantizadas, más por tratarse de ella.

Denzel había tomado interés por saber más de Aerith también, aunque incluso Marlene ya le hubiese contado al respecto. Lo que le había tomado por sorpresa había sido la mención de Zack también, y lo tonto él había sido en pensar Elmyra no sabía nada de él. Había sido complicado para él no corregirla cuando le llamaba "criminal" o "desobligado", pero todo ese rencor sentía a Zack parecía simplemente existir por el supuesto abandono había causado en Aerith cuando ambos habían sido atrapados en aquellos contenedores llenos de Mako.

Quien entonces tenía curiosidad era él, pero Elmyra no podría aliviar su curiosidad. Eran cosas debió haber preguntado a Zack cuando jóvenes, o que quizá Zack mismo le había contado en su momento, pero las modificaciones en si y la ignorancia sobre Aerith habrían borrado de su mente y dejado lagunas mentales a las que él nunca podría acceder. Pensar demasiado en eso solo causaba se frustrara consigo mismo, y prefería dejarlo ir antes de hundirse demasiado en su mente.

—Es un buen niño— habló Elmyra, sacando con sumo cuidado aquellos regalos había comprado para acomodarlos dentro de una maleta. Había prometido a Denzel no tardaría demasiado y esperara fuera, pero ya habían pasado quizá cinco minutos en los que la ayudaba, —lo has criado bien.

—Siempre ha sido un buen niño— corrigió, negando despacio para ver por una de las ventanas, exhalando aliviado al poder verlo, —y si alguien debería tomar el crédito por estos años ha vivido con nosotros, es Tifa.

—Claramente— respondió con un leve asentimiento, riendo en poco, —es sorprendente tu reticencia a ser su padre cuando te admira de esa manera.

—No sabía ese era un requisito para ser padre.

—¿No admirabas a tu padre?

—Para nada, ni siquiera lo conocí.

—Oh… —murmuró tras su respuesta, notando la leve incomodidad de Elmyra al creer había tocado un tema sensible. Suponía él debía estar más afectado a la falta de un padre, pero su madre había hecho un buen trabajo en hacer él no lo necesitara. —Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes por ello, nunca lo hice yo.

—Debió ser duro.

—¿Quieres sea honesto? No recuerdo— admitió, doblando la bolsa cuando Elmyra terminaba de sacar todo de ella. Ella parecía un poco convencida a su respuesta. —¿Cuando volverás a Kalm?

—En un mes— respondió, aliviada de poder cambiar el tema, —hace ya bastante tiempo no visito a mi familia, y hablamos de Costa del Sol, no me hará nada mal un poco de sol en mi.

Riendo, negó despacio al comprender la leve insinuación en ello. —Tomo el sol necesario— se defendió, aunque en poco tiempo se ponía a la defensiva al escuchar una nueva voz, su rostro girándose rápidamente hacía afuera donde sabía Denzel estaba sentado.

Él seguía donde le había ordenado, pero había otro par de adultos con él.

—Denzel—, llamaba enseguida al salir de la casa, viéndolo escurrirse de entre ambos adultos para correr hacia él, Cloud rápidamente tomando su mano para mirarles fijamente y como seguían observando al niño, —¿que quieren?

—Solo preguntábamos que hacia solo— explicó uno de los soldados, frunciendo el ceño cuándo les miraba de pies a cabeza; el uniforme llevaban era muy parecido a los uniformes los cadetes de W.R.O. llevaban, sin embargo los colores no eran los correctos, eran de un color más oscuro que el café llevaban en sus chalecos, y no recordaba ellos usaran esa clase de cascos, o siquiera cascos, —creíamos trataba de un huérfano.

—Es mi hijo—, respondió con firmeza, la seguridad de su voz solo escondiendo apenas la agresividad comenzaba a formarse en él al ver a aquel par como una amenaza a Denzel. Había algo extraño, pero no sabía si era solo el uniforme de color errado, no debía ser el único encontraba eso extraño cuando Elmyra salía junto con él y cubría un poco a Denzel con su presencia.

—¿Sucede algo, Oficiales? —preguntó con clara voz, Cloud comprendía en poco el por qué de su tono alto cuando varios vecinos se asomaban por las ventanas y salían de sus casas a ver qué pasaba.

Con un breve movimiento, aquellos extraños se despedían para seguir su camino, Cloud apenas y lograba relajarse cuándo se hincaba frente a Denzel para revisar por alguna herida o raspón. Todo parecía estar bien en él, más allá de lo asustado se veía y que parecía no querer alejarse de él, alzándolo en sus brazos para mantenerlo cerca. No era algo ocurriera muy a menudo, y ponía más en claro lo asustado Denzel estaba por todo ello.

—Gracias— comentó en cuanto Elmyra se acercaba para tallar con suavidad la espalda del castaño, tratando de consolar un poco el miedo debía estar sintiendo, —¿sabes quienes eran?

Elmyra negaba suavemente. —Han venido algunos cuantos soldados de W.R.O. desde que las desapariciones empezaron—, explicó, —pero no suelen abordar a la gente así, todos los vecinos estamos algo nerviosos.

" _Con buena razón_ ", pensó Cloud, exhalando para removerse un poco y tratar de ver a Denzel; algo muy dentro de él se rompía en pedazos al ver la diferencia de hacía unas horas donde él sonreía emocionado al ver a todos lados, y esos segundos donde ahora él se aferraba a su camisa para mantener los ojos firmemente cerrados.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda— pidió a Elmyra, moviendo con cuidado a Denzel. Era una suerte el menor lograra reaccionar y asintiera despacio en lo que le soltaba, —sea lo que sea, llama y responderé tan rápido pueda.

—Por supuesto—, le aseguró para caminar a su lado, Cloud concentrado en Denzel y asegurarse se sintiera a salvo. Era un poco lento, pero el menor ofrecía una leve sonrisa a cambio de la que Elmyra le ofrecía. —Cuídate mucho, Denzel, saluda a Marlene de mi parte.

* * *

Habían vuelto a Edge poco después de la puesta de sol, el camino a casa siendo silencioso hasta que Denzel recuperaba su voz y volvía a dejarse llevar por su curiosidad, preguntando sobre los animales y monstruos veía en el camino o sobre las banderillas había visto en Kalm, siendo curioso también sobre la edad de Elmyra, pero habiendo sido lo suficientemente educado para esperar a preguntarle a él y no ofender a la mujer.

Al llegar al Séptimo Cielo, Denzel estaba de vuelta a su usual estado, pareciendo haber ya olvidado el incidente con aquellos extraños; casi del todo, ya que en cuanto entraban con la moto, Denzel le miraba desde su asiento sin dar señal a bajar de ella.

—Dime— comentó cuando Denzel le miraba tan fijamente, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas cuando sabía él había notado pensaba demasiado las cosas. —Es algo te molesta—, agregó casi como un hecho, el menor negando rápidamente y sus mejillas adquiriendo mayor color. —¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Soy tu hijo? —logró decir, aunque su voz sonara demasiado apenada por preguntar tal cosa. Cloud tardaba en entender a qué se refería, gruñendo por lo bajo al recordar les había ordenado "dejaran a su hijo en paz".

—¿Te molesta lo haya hecho?—, viéndole negar, la confusión en poco hizo asintiera, aunque fuese un poco y de forma algo tímida.

—Se siente raro—, comenzó a decir, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose en el cuero del asiento, —tu me cuidas… y vivo en casa de Tifa y tuya, y me dan de comer—, resumió mientras el sonrojo en su rostro iba aumentando: aún mantenía la vista baja, —son mis padres ahora, ¿no?

Hubo un largo silencio, no sabía por qué eso era un problema o por qué a él le había costado entender algo que el niño ponía con tan simples palabras. Entonces Denzel era su hijo, Marlene era un caso muy diferente, su padre era Barret, pero Denzel era… "solo suyo y de Tifa"; la idea era reconfortante, de alguna forma.

—Tengo miedo— la voz de Denzel le sacaba de su mente, prestando atención a él de nuevo, —no quiero olvidar a mis papas de verdad, pero quiero quedarme con ustedes y ser… familia— insistió, su temblorosa voz siendo lo necesario para que Cloud reaccionara y se acercara a él, exhalando para hincarse a la altura del menor.

—¿Los has olvidado ya?— preguntó, mechones castaños sacudiéndose cuando él negaba, —y aun sabes ellos son tus padres, ¿no?— agregó, esa vez a Denzel le costaba un poco de más tiempo asentir. —Todo estará bien.

—¿Y si los olvido?

—Nunca olvidas a tus padres— respondió, alzando ambas cejas para verle con seguridad, —yo no he olvidado a mi madre, y se Tifa aún recuerda a sus padres, y somos más grandes que tú.

—¿Tifa?— repitió, su curiosidad mostrándose a la idea de aprender un poco más de ella, —¿qué pasó con los padres de Tifa?

—Quizá deberías preguntarle tú, a ella le haría feliz le preguntaras cosas— le aseguró, y era suficiente para inyectar aún mayor curiosidad en él, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de bajar del asiento y verle entrar a la casa.

Él se unía en poco, y sonreía a la imagen de Denzel brincando alrededor de Tifa, Marlene en segundos uniéndose a pesar de no saber a qué trataban los parloteos del otro. Era su familia, al fin poder dar un nombre a todo eso daba una enorme paz a su mente, aunque aún hubiese algo en el fondo de su cabeza que le advertía en tener cuidado sobre alguna amenaza invisible.

Quizá después se enfocaría en ello, por el momento solo pensaría en aquel festival.

* * *

 **He tardado bastante en actualizar, dios bendito es que quiero entrar de lleno al cloti, pero dar más tiempo a Denzel, pero dar también más espacio al conflicto de Deepground.**

 _ **Kuma is conflicted.**_


	9. Festival

**Son las dos de la madrugada, no puedo dormir, yo aquí escribiendo _cotzas_.**

 **Ha sido bastante desde el último capitulo, ¿huh? No esperé fuese a tomarme tanto, pero es capi largo y tuve que cambiar el rating de esto por ciertas... _situaciones..._**

* * *

 _ **.8 Festival.**_

—¡Habrá muchos banderines!

—Denzel…

—¿Habrá globos también?

—Marlene…

—¡Seguramente habrá!

—… niños, a dormir—, pidió Cloud, su voz apenas audible cuando hablaba contra la almohada. Ambos niños reían y se escondían bajo las sábanas, sus voces aun siendo audibles, más no como la palabrería emocionada de hacía unos minutos.

No que importara Denzel y Marlene durmieran temprano, además que los suaves susurros entre ambos eran algo relajantes.

Cómo es que los niños le habían convencido de dejar su habitación ese día para dormir con ellos era algo aún no comprendía, quizá simplemente había llegado a un punto en que no podía decirles no cuando sus peticiones eran así de simples; podrían pedirle juguetes o vacaciones, pero los niños estaban totalmente complacidos con la improvisada pijamada, era algo Cloud podría hacer.

Después de haber juntado ambas camas como Marlene había ordenado, ellos habían decidido el cómo acostarse y con quienes, Denzel rápidamente pidiendo dormir con Cloud; Marlene, en cambio, era feliz durmiendo a un lado de Tifa. Para mala suerte de ellos dos, eso significaba estaban a cada extremo de las camas, y cualquier intento de intimidad era frustrado por un par de niños que parloteaban sus planes para el festival al que irían la siguiente noche. Tifa había cedido al sueño primero cuando podía relajarse sabiendo Cloud se encargaría del resto, aunque lograr mandar a ambos niños a dormir comenzaba a ser todo un reto para él en cuanto la emoción del festival les había inyectado una buena dosis de azúcar en sus sistemas.

Como Tifa lograba enviarlos a dormir cada día a una hora establecida era un misterio para él.

Prefería eso, aunque fuese algo contradictorio y deseara poder dormir también, prefería las suaves voces de Denzel y Marlene al fondo que su mente jugando malas bromas y hacerlo pensar en todo lo malo podría o no suceder, justo en ese momento solo podía pensar en ellos dos, y en que esa quizá sería la primera vez ellos cuatro harían una actividad como la extraña familia que eran. Habían festejado antes dos cumpleaños de Marlene, Cloud no había estado para cuando había sido turno de Denzel y no tenía idea de que habrían hecho para él en su día. Sentía de nuevo la misma frustración de antes al recordar todo ello había sido por dejarse llevar por sus propios miedos, pero seguirse torturando con algo se suponía ya había dejado pasar era inútil, a la par que cansado.

—¿Estás despierto aún?—, escuchó a Marlene hablar, sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho para sonreír y entreabrir los ojos; ella había decidido cambiar de posiciones y recostarse sobre su pecho, aunque Denzel no se había alejado mucho al recargar su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Ustedes no deberían estar despiertos— le recordó, pero escucharla reír entre dientes era suficiente para dejar a un lado cualquier intento de su parte por ser un padre responsable. —Tifa los regañara.

—No, a Tifa no le molesta— aseguró la menor, encogiéndose de hombros para sonreír y levantarse a la altura de sus ojos. —Ya no brillan en la oscuridad— se quejó, tomando con la guardia baja a Cloud.

—¿Brillaban?— Denzel se adelantó a preguntar, y Marlene se apresuraba a responder sobre cómo el brillo verde de sus ojos era más notorio en las noches.

Cloud no recordaba absolutamente eso, quizá por su mala memoria o por que nadie le había señalado eso antes, pero recordaba un par de veces como Aerith había evadido su mirada, no sabía si trataba por no querer recordar a Zack o alguna otra razón. Recordaba Cid haberle mencionado era algo perturbador, pero solo lo había atribuido a Cid siendo Cid.

Notando el repentino silencio, prestaba atención de vuelta a los niños para sonreír al verlos dormidos al fin, aunque seguramente ya pasaban de las doce de la mañana. Alcanzando las mantas con dificultad al no querer moverse demasiado y perturbarlos, los cubrió lo mejor podía para pasar un brazo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Marlene y acomodar mejor a Denzel cuando usaba su antebrazo como una almohada. Iba a ser difícil levantarse en la mañana, si es que no imposible, con los niños sobre él para no dejarlo ir, pero podría acostumbrarse a ello velozmente. Lo siguiente sabía era que el ruido de algo chocando contra su ventana le despertaba, parpadeando hasta enfocar y darse cuenta se trataba de la lluvia chocando contra el cristal.

Bostezando largamente, se talló los ojos hasta escuchar un murmullo, Marlene aún durmiendo sobre él. Se preguntaba que tan bien habría dormido en dicha posición, pero no parecía molesta del leve arrullo su respiración debía darle; lo único claro era que tanto su pecho como su antebrazo estaban llenos de saliva, no sabía si debía estar tan tranquilo con ello como lo estaba.

Moviéndose con cuidado, los dejó recostados sobre la cama para cubrirlos a sabiendas de que Edge se enfriaría con la lluvia. Tenía un par de entregas que hacer ese día, pero no se alejaría demasiado de Edge al saber los niños no le perdonarían si no los llevaba a Kalm esa noche; además, él mismo quería ir. Hacía demasiado tiempo no había ido a algún carnaval, quizá Gold Saucer contaba como tal, pero no lo pensaba como lo mismo, iba por ver a Denzel y Marlene contentos.

—Hola—, saludó en cuanto su amiga salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, Cloud alzando una ceja para fruncir de a poco el ceño; ni siquiera se había detenido a revisar si Tifa seguía en cama, —no sueles estar levantado tan temprano.

—Necesito bañarme— excusó, aunque no mentía al señalar su pecho. Tifa reía y llevaba un extremo de su toalla al pecho del mayor, limpiándole los rastros en su pecho. —Aún necesito.

—Tienes suerte entonces, el agua está divina en este momento— le aseguró con una gran sonrisa, tallándose el cabello con la toalla para secar las últimas gotas de agua mientras Cloud bostezaba y asentía.

—Habría sido mejor bañarme contigo— admitió en cuanto Tifa se apartaba para entrar al baño y cerrar tras él. Abriendo la llave del lavabo, tomó algo de esta con sus manos para echar a su rostro y tallar el sueño aún llevaba encima; quizá debía haber esperado a que los niños despertarán primero, no había por qué levantarse ahora lo pensaba, pero era demasiado tarde para volver a la cama.

Enderezándose, miró con confusión la puerta al saber Tifa aún estaba frente a ella y podía ver su sombra por la rendija. Quizá quería decirle algo, o él le había cerrado en la cara sin darse cuenta. Escuchando un suave suspiro y un breve "Oh" fue igual de confuso, escuchándola retirarse mientras él recordaba la plática habían tenido hacía unos simples segundos.

Lo siguiente era ver en su reflejo su cara enrojecer al saber que había dicho, cubriéndose la boca antes de maldecir todo lo que quería maldecir. En su defensa, había estado bastante dormido para evitar decir una estupidez, y no mentía, no del todo precisamente y no de la manera en que pudiera malinterpretarse. Era un hombre de 24 años, pero el sexo era el menor de sus necesidades y solo había querido pasar tiempo y cierta intimidad con Tifa, que era su amiga, solo su amiga.

Había pasado una hora dentro del baño tratando de convencerse solo había sido eso, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar a Marlene pedirle ya salir del baño. Al final no se había bañado, ni mucho menos convencido a su cerebro de que estaba exagerando todo.

* * *

Johnny tenía una cafetería al otro lado de Edge. Había iniciado como algo pequeño y no muy abarrotado como había sido el Séptimo Cielo, solo un par de mesas y sillas junto con una barra donde él o su mujer cocinaban para sus clientes. Con el tiempo había crecido, la gente de Edge visitaba el creciente café con interés y, para suerte de Johnny, con carteras llenas de giles.

Lo malo de los clientes usuales, Cloud había notado, era que comenzaban a pensar había cierta camaradería entre ellos y podían preguntarle cosas personales; lo malo de clientes como Johnny, sin embargo, era saber él lo conocía, que Tifa lo tomaba como un amigo también, pero no tener ni un solo recuerdo de aquel hombre de piel tostada.

Al inicio él se había negado a pedirle ayuda con ciertas entregas, pero fuese por la influencia de su esposa o de Tifa, había aceptado contratarlo para un par de cosas necesitaba de Kalm o lugares más lejanos. Cloud no tenía quejas, y el dinero extra había ayudado bastante en la casa y sobre todo a Fenrir con las reparaciones había necesitado después del conflicto un año antes; Johnny pagaba bastante bien, lo cual era una ayuda enorme aunque Cloud se preguntaba de dónde sacaba el dinero.

No era algo importara, quizá.

—¡Cloud, me alegra verte!— escuchó la ruidosa voz de Johnny llamar en cuanto se detenía frente al establecimiento, llamando la atención de algunos clientes que en poco volvían a sus respectivos platos o bebidas. —¿Todo bien?

—Hubo solo un contratiempo de vuelta.

—Me refería a… no importa ahora— corrigió rápidamente, tomando algunas de las cajas amarradas a la moto para dejarle el resto a Cloud.

El bar de Johnny era muy diferente al Séptimo Cielo, aunque hubiese iniciado como uno muy parecido al bar original. Para él, la estética del lugar era más parecido a algo perteneciente a Costa del Sol que a Edge; las sillas seguían siendo de metal, pero las mesas eran de madera y cubiertas con manteles, las paredes parecían hechas de piedra, pero Cloud sabía eran solo adorno, él había entregado el material. Las lámparas del techo eran de algo parecido al mimbre, no recordaba haber llevado eso, y el mostrador era de madera también, donde una mujer atendía un par de clientes y saludaba al verle pasar.

Dando una suave cabezada como saludo, entró al almacén con las entregas restantes. Era un poco más pequeño que el que ellos tenían, pero era mucho más organizado, Cloud encontrando un poco excesivo el separar incluso cajas por su tamaño y color; Johnny tenía un problema con el control al parecer, más no era su lugar para señalarlo.

—En fin,— habló pasado un rato, llamando su atención, —llevaba sin saber de ti, y no he ido por un tiempo al bar, mi esposa está un poco nerviosa con los rumores hay.

—Es comprensible,— respondió, suponiendo no haría daño entretenerlo con dicha conversación, —no es la única, en Kalm también están alertas, igual en Villa Bone.

—¿Entonces si es serio?— Cloud asintió un par de veces, —Diablos… pensé que solo era paranoia.

—Puede sea un poco de ello— ofreció, cruzándose de brazos, —sabemos muy poco, prácticamente nada, y W.R.O. ya está encargándose de la seguridad de varias ciudades.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes?— parpadeando, frunció el ceño hacia él, —es decir, ¿no han planeado nada por si algo sucede? Quiero decir, teniendo a los niños.

La realización hacía abriera de más los ojos, carraspeando despacio. No había pensado bien en ello, un plan por si era necesario huir para evitar ellos quedaran en medio del conflicto fuese a suceder. —Huiremos— respondió pasado un rato, —no los dejaría en medio de esto de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo?

Antes de que pudiese hablar, el ruido de la puerta llamaba la atención de ambos e interrumpía la plática. La esposa de Johnny entraba sin la cordialidad de minutos antes, y ambos notaban su pálido semblante, la pareja uniéndose para hablar entre cuchicheos, él intentando calmarla. Cloud tomaba aquella señal para darles su espacio y esperar en el bar, aunque al entrar a este, comprendía a qué venía la reacción de la mujer.

Decir él había tenido mejores años era casi una exageración, y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensarlo de dicha forma. Su cabello entrecano era casi distractor suficiente a verlo en silla de ruedas, aunque la obscena cantidad de anillos y el cigarro en su boca eran algo no había perdido. Habían pasado años desde la última vez siquiera había recordado a Don Corneo, lo había pensado muerto, pero estaba ahí, en una silla de ruedas empujada por una muy embarazada mujer.

—Cloud,— saludaba al reconocerlo entre la gente, no esperando a su acompañante para mover su silla hacia él. —Justo el hombre buscaba,—no apreciaba en absoluto la camaradería con la que hablaba, —tengo un trabajo justo para ti.—prosiguió, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera.

No estaba para nada impresionado. —No soy más un mercenario— respondió, viendo de reojo a la otra mujer. Conocía bien la fama de Corneo, y preocuparse por su estado era natural, pero ella no parecía asustada como la esposa de Johnny, más bien preocupada.

—Pero el dinero sigue siendo dinero— insistió, reclinándose en su silla para verle fijamente. Cloud fruncía la nariz con la peste a tabaco dejaba al exhalar una bocanada, el fuerte olor llenando el de por sí tenso aire.

—No.— habló con firmeza, teniendo cierto placer en ver cómo el semblante elitista de aquel hombre se desmoronaba aunque fuese un poco. Había demasiada mala sangre entre ambos, incluso olvidando aquella vez se había travestido su desagrado por el hombre seguía siendo mayor a la necesidad de dinero.

—¿Vas a rechazar así la petición de un futuro padre?— habló, señalando con una mano a la mujer tras de él, —no somos tontos, Cloud, sabemos algo malo va a suceder aunque tus amigos deseen ocultarlo, lo único pido es protección para mi linda Marle.

Viendo a la mujer esa vez, exhaló despacio al saber ya varios les observaban y Johnny había salido del almacén al escuchar parte de la plática. Odiaba lo miraran, más aún que trataran de acorralarlo con chantajes venían de un hombre al cual no le debía nada. Viendo a Johnny de reojo, supo que él también estaba conflictuado por la situación; ambos sabían que tan despreciable podía llegar a ser Corneo, pero Marle no tenía la culpa de los pecados de aquel hombre, mucho menos el bebé esperaba.

—Si eso es todo, tengo que irme— habló a su cliente, tomándolo por sorpresa, —llámame si necesitas algo.

—Ah, por supuesto, gracias—, dijo con confusión Johnny, su mirada pasando entre Cloud y Corneo, para después ver a la puerta semi abierta donde su esposa debía seguir escondida. Apurándose a pagarle por la entrega, el silencio en el bar fue incluso asfixiante, todos prestando atención a ellos tres en espera de que quizá Corneo explotara, pero el silencio seguía y Cloud salía del restaurante.

Sabía no duraría, escuchaba pasos tras de él y el ruido de la silla contra el pavimento. —¿Cuanto quieres te pague por protección? —escuchó hablar al hombre de nuevo, apurándose tras él, —todos quieren gasolina estos días, puedo ofrecerte tanta como necesites.

—W.R.O. ya provee la que necesito— cortó el ofrecimiento, colocándose los goggles.

—¿Qué hay de Tifa entonces? —habló después de ello, y era turno de Corneo de disfrutar obtener una reacción cuándo Cloud se detenía y volteaba hacia él. —Se vives con ella, sigue siendo tan bella, lastima esa… ropa.

Viendo de reojo a Marle esta vez, fue extraña la falta de reacción en ella. Había esperado celos, o algo. —No es secreto vivimos juntos.

—Por supuesto no, ¿aunque no separarse desde la caída de meteoro? Eso sí es interesante— habló, encantado del silencio el joven ofrecía, —somos hombres, Cloud, se perfectamente lo que deseas con ella, y no te culpo, cualquier hombre se respete aprovecharía una oportunidad como la tuya.

—Vienes a exigir protección, y para convencerme, acosas a mi mejor amiga— resumió, alzando una ceja para ver a Marle fijamente. —¿En serio no te molesta nada de esto?

—No— dijo con firmeza la mujer, —lo que Corneo haga o no, no me importa siempre que vuelva a casa— agregó Marle, mirándolo con cierta ofensa por desconfiar de su fidelidad a su pareja.

La fidelidad de Marle no era la que cuestionaba.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no—habló, subiendo a su moto para tomar el teléfono y ver la hora, aún había tiempo para un par de simples entregas más. —Busca un turk, estoy seguro Elena aceptará— agregó con sorna antes de iniciar el motor y arrancar, alejándose de ellos antes que Corneo o Marle pudiesen buscar más maneras de hacerle perder el tiempo.

El placer de haber rechazado la oferta se desvanecía poco a poco en cuanto más se alejaba; odiaba a Corneo, era un hombre representaba todo lo que odiaba del viejo Midgar y que traía consigo malos recuerdos además. No quería estar relacionado con él, mucho menos pensar en la comparación él había hecho, pero en cuanto el ruido del motor le ayudaba a despejar su mente, empezaba a pensar demasiado en la manera había actuado. Odio a Corneo o no, Marle parecía una buena persona, no merecía ni compartir ni ser comparada con lo que él hubiese hecho en el pasado.

Aún así, él había admitido haberlos estado vigilando, y aunque supiera Tifa era totalmente capaz de defenderse, el disgusto de su parte era demasiado claro, más las insinuaciones de solo querer sacar algo a cambio.

Sentía asco, como el residuo después de haber vomitado, y había sido un reto poder seguir su trabajo con una expresión neutral en el rostro.

* * *

—¡Cloud!— fue lo primero escuchó al llegar al bar, una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Marlene casi pegada a una de las ventanas. Aunque para el festival aún faltara, sabía ambos niños estarían bastante impacientes por ello.

—¿Donde estabas? —exigió saber la niña, en una posición la hacía parecer a una extraña mezcla de Aerith y Tifa.

—Trabajando— le recordó, más no parecía serle suficiente a ella, —fui a entregar unas cosas a Johnny, también a Edgar y León— ofreció, deseando eso pudiese calmar su enojo.

—Evan vino— anunció, frunciendo los labios para bufar cuándo Cloud no parecía entender de quién hablaba. —El señor de hace años, el del combustible.

Parpadeando, le miró un rato hasta recordar a aquel muchacho. No sabía cómo Marlene había memorizado el nombre de aquella persona, más cuándo su relación con ellos había sido corta y bastante olvidable. —¿Sabes a qué vino? —cuestionó, viéndola negar, —¿Tifa habló con él?— esa vez asentía. —Gracias, sube a arreglarte— pidió, y Marlene no necesitaba más para correr escaleras arriba, dejándolo a él estacionando su motocicleta.

Evan había sido uno de sus tantos clientes, hacía años había ido a ellos en busca de ayuda por gasolina e instrucciones de como llegar a salvo a Nibelheim; Tifa había ayudado de mala gana al no desear recordar su pueblo. No habían sabido nada de él en meses, y habían surgido cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarse.

Lo que fuese Evan hubiese ido a hacer a Nibelheim no era asunto de ellos, y por lo tanto, olvidar sobre él había sido sencillo con la poca interacción. Sin embargo, que volviese a Edge y a pisar el Séptimo Cielo causaba cierta desconfianza en él, sabía algo iba mal, pero las coincidencias se apilaban y él nunca había sido el hombre más positivo de Gaia.

Entrando al bar, verlo ya vacío le sorprendía, y no ver a Tifa recogiendo las mesas sino al teléfono era aún más preocupante. Acercándose a ella, Tifa alzaba un dedo a sus labios para pedirle silencio, concentrada en la plática al otro lado de la línea. Seis o siete minutos después, ella colgaba, y con una sonrisa cansada cerraba la distancia entre ambos para abrazarlo.

Su preocupación solo se disparaba con ello.

—Gracias por volver temprano, —habló en voz baja, recostando su mejilla en su pecho. Cloud comprendía el mensaje, y rodeaba sus hombros con ambos brazos para estrecharla, —iba a llamarte, pero debía hacer otras cosas.

—¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó cuándo ella daba vueltas al asunto, buscando sus ojos.

—Un amigo vino a hablar conmigo—, ese debía ser Evan, —ha estado al tanto de las desapariciones y… no comprendí bien bastantes cosas dijo— admitió con un tono de disculpa en su voz, Cloud estaba más interesado en hacerla sentir segura que dar culpas, —no podemos ir a Kalm, no hoy, algo va a pasar.

—¿Él te lo dijo?— preguntó, aunque fuese obvia la respuesta, —¿A quién llamabas?

—A Reeve— respondió, dando un suave apretón con sus brazos: Cloud comenzaba a relacionarlo con Tifa necesitando asegurarse él estaba ahí. —Avisarle de ello, me ha dicho ya hay soldados por si algo sucede.

Primero Corneo y después Evan, simplemente parecían querer arruinar su humor en ese día

—¿Hablaste ya con los niños? —retomó la palabra, sus dedos acariciando su cabello para hacerlo a un lado.

—Con Denzel, él estaba conmigo cuando me contaron— explicó, alzando la mirada hacía él, —no me atreví a decirle a Marlene aún, Denzel dijo me ayudaría pero… me molesta tanto, íbamos a llevarlos a divertirse.

—Estaremos a salvo en Edge— comentó mientras negaba, su frente ya sobre la de su amiga, —después… pensaremos a donde llevarlos, pero si es cierto lo de Kalm…

—Ya sé —, comentó frustrada, —ya sé, —repitió, —sólo… sería la primera vez haríamos algo en familia, me enoja mucho.

Mirándole con cierta sorpresa, torció el gesto al saber no podía hacer demasiado por solucionar eso. Lo más podía hacer era protegerlos, aunque eso arruinara sus planes y enojara no solo a Marlene. Besando su frente, bajó por sus pómulos hasta besar sus labios, el tacto ya tan conocido entre ambos que en vez de congelarse, solo se fundían en la calidez del otro y la seguridad daba poder estar juntos.

Aún la amaba, su corazón todavía palpitaba con demasiada rapidez al estar juntos de esa forma, y aunque decir un "Te amo" fuese imposible para él, pensarla como solo su amiga lo era más.

Por bastante tiempo habían estado juntos en aquella esquina del bar, solo unos breves susurros interrumpidos por alguna queja de los niños o el sonido de la televisión, antes de sonreír y buscar besarse de nuevo. Debían cerrar ya el bar y acomodar las sillas para subir a explicar a Marlene lo que pasaba (aunque, por la falta de exigencias por apresurarse a irse, podría ser Denzel se hubiese encargado ya), pero por esos minutos solo podían enfocarse en el otro, en las breves risas como si fuesen un par de adolescentes y en la sensación de sus manos sujetándose entre sí. Había algo en ella que era demasiado adictivo, y solo le dejaba con ganas de más, que aquella noche solo fuese Tifa: su aroma, su voz, el sabor de sus labios, Cloud daría lo que fuese por permanecer más tiempo en aquel paraíso constaba de su pequeña familia en una casita en Edge.

Desconocía en qué momento habían llegado a la barra, pero Tifa se había sentado sobre esta (o él la había subido) y acariciaba su cabello antes de encorvarse a dar breves besos, deteniéndose sólo cuando él recargaba la mejilla en su pecho y exhalaba de manera prolongada, su piel erizándose una y otra vez a las caricias de la menor y el suave latido de su corazón.

—Deberíamos subir a dormir— avisó con voz suave, Cloud negando a la propuesta. El agarre en su cadera sólo se hacía más firme, tratando de dejar claro el mensaje. —Dormiré hoy contigo —ofreció, y aunque él supiera usaba el tono de voz usaba con los niños para negociar, él no le tomaba a mal.

—¿Despertarás conmigo? —preguntó, ya sabiendo bien ella solía escaparse de sus brazos. No le gustaba.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Pesada se había vuelto su respiración esa noche, habiendo sido buena idea dejar la puerta con seguro después ellos hubiesen entrado a su cuarto. El camino a la cama ya era bien sabido para ambos, como desvestirse aún más, y con las sábanas siendo lo único los cubría, era curioso saber estar expuestos no era un problema.

Sentada sobre él, Tifa temblaba a cada movimiento, cubriendo su boca cuando algún sonido traicionaba con delatar sus acciones, a pesar que él maldijera no poder escucharla disfrutar tanto como deseara. El vaivén de sus caderas le robaba el aliento, teniendo que besarla antes de ser él quien acabara llamando la atención de alguien más. Riendo despacio al sentirla resbalar y caer a medias sobre su pecho, la risa de la mujer llenó su habitación en lo que él tomaba su cadera y la mantenía en su sitio, el movimiento entre ambos siendo más pausado, sí es que no más placentero. Los jadeos de su amiga acariciaban sus labios y causaban su piel se erizara, sus manos inquietas acariciando su cadera para bajar por sus muslos, la unión entre ambos apenas siendo visible con la manera se movían.

Sus labios fundiéndose de nuevo, sus músculos se tensaban al calor sentía en su vientre, separando aquel beso al buscar aire. Tifa se sentaba de nuevo sobre él para alzar sus caderas y volver a descender, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más necesitada de él y de poder culminar, un gemido ahogándose entre sus labios cuando su espalda se arqueaba y sus movimientos eran más apresurados y causaban los resortes de su cama quejarse bajo el peso de ambos; Cloud no prestaba real atención a ello, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al baile sus caderas hacían sobre él.

Era preciosa, más con la manera su piel brillaba con las gotas de sudor y la forma su cabello se movía tras su espalda, él sujetaba su cadera con quizá más fuerza de la requerida cuándo intentaba mantener un control sobre sí mismo, era inútil en cuanto sus placenteros sonidos inundaban sus oídos y sus uñas rasguñaban su pecho, un tembloroso gemido escapando de ella al sentir el calor de Cloud llenarla en cuanto él dejaba de luchar contra el gusto su cuerpo necesitaba, embistiendo contra su cuerpo al querer ir más dentro de ella hasta estar conforme con la manera los muslos de su amiga temblaban tras cada agresión, sus músculos relajándose sobre la cama poco a poco mientras su pecho se elevaba al necesitar sus pulmones llenarse de oxígeno; por la profunda respiración de la menor y los espasmos aún recorrían su cuerpo, no había sido el único sentía haber hecho más que jugar en la cama.

Sintiéndola hacer presión contra él y hacerlo descender bajo el colchón, bufó con voz ronca al sentirse demasiado sensible después del acto, viéndola encorvarse sobre él para sonreírle con ojos aún bastante nublados después del orgasmo. Mechones de cabello negro bajaban por sus hombros, cubriendo solo un poco sus pechos, pero él la encontraba aún más bella. Era una manera solo él podía ver a Tifa, que ella tenía la confianza suficiente para permitirlo: el pensamiento causaba su piel se erizara, junto a los suaves roces de las yemas de la mujer por su pecho y hombros.

—¿Lo hice bien…?— preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio, recostándose sobre su pecho para acariciar su cabello y retirar los mechones rubios se habían adherido a su frente con su sudor.

—Aja —susurró al aún no poder formar una frase entera. Lo sentía incluso un poco irreal, aunque el calor de Tifa fuese bastante claro sobre él. —¿Podríamos…?

—Mmhh… — murmuró cuándo él no acababa la frase, aunque sus ojos se cerraban cuando los labios del rubio besaban su cuello y hombros. Suaves jadeos escapaban al sentir el movimiento de su cadera volver, aunque fuesen un poco más perezosos esa vez. —S-se supone dormiríamos— le recordó.

—Trágico— dijo en tono burlón, buscando sus labios para besarla con suaves roces y acariciar su mejilla con una de sus manos. La noche era silenciosa, y permitía solo prestara atención a ella y los dulces sonidos murmuraba.

Sin embargo, no era ajeno al mutismo de las calles, y por la manera en que Tifa se incorporaba para ver a la ventana, no trataba sólo de él. Edge no era una ciudad con una gran actividad nocturna, pero ahora que habían parado, la quietud había era casi sobrenatural. Sujetándose de la cama con sus codos, aguzó el oído en lo que Tifa se levantaba de la cama y recogía su ropa, vistiéndose antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

A pocos minutos, Cloud llegaba a su lado ya vestido, asomándose en busca de donde fuese ella estuviese mirando. Tomándola de los hombros, la alejó de la ventana a pocos segundos una luz iluminara tenuemente su cuarto. Mantenían la respiración hasta que la luz cambiara a otra ventana, aunque ambos se miraban pálidos al comprender que pasaba.

Apurándose al cuarto de los niños, Tifa habría para encontrarlos en su sitio, siendo un corto alivio cuando veía unas cuantas luces más para cerrar las cortinas, Cloud entraba en poco para alzar a Denzel en sus brazos y levantarlo de la cama.

—Toma a Marlene—, dijo en voz baja, señalando a la niña. —Tenemos que irnos.

Asintiendo, obedecía para levantar a la niña y cubrirla con uno de los suéteres hallaba por el cuarto, tomando otro para que Cloud cubriera a Denzel. Fuese lo que hubiera pasado en Kalm, habían decidido seguir con Edge, y aunque en otro momento ellos hubiesen tomado materias e ido a pelear, en esa situación su prioridad eran los niños y sacarlos a salvo de ahí.

Bajando las escaleras apresurados, un filoso sonido atravesó una de sus ventanas, Cloud cayendo apenas sujetándose del suelo con uno de sus antebrazos para cubrir a Denzel con su cuerpo, manteniéndolo escondido en su pecho aunque el repentino movimiento lo hubiese despertado. Un ruido más, y Tifa se escondía tras la barra para ayudarlos a cubrirse.

—Francotiradores— gruñó, Tifa apenas viendo una de las balas había pasado limpia por uno de sus hombros, aunque la sangre descendía era alarmante. —No lo toques—, habló de repente al notar una mano pequeña ir a su herida. Denzel había despertado con el repentino movimiento, y Marlene parpadeaba en un intento de desvanecer el sueño de sus ojos.

—¿Que pasa?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, aferrándose a Tifa al escuchar más disparos. La conmoción empezaba a crecer, y Cloud temía fuese muy tarde para escapar con los niños a salvo.

—Hagan silencio y permanezcan con nosotros— pidió Tifa al ver a ambos, llevándose un dedo a los labios que los niños imitaban. Viéndola salir de su escondite, la siguió aun manteniendo a Denzel escondido en su pecho. Entrar al garage era un alivio al no tener ventanas, pero acarreaba otro problema.

Fenrir no era precisamente silenciosa.

Bajando a Denzel de sus brazos, abrió los compartimientos de su motocicleta para tomar sus espadas y ensamblarla. Era cuestión de tiempo para que aquellos intrusos entraran al bar a buscar heridos, y con ello sería un mayor problema poder pasar inadvertidos, aunque el ruido de la lluvia se mezclara con los esporádicos gritos y disparos de fuera.

—Ven, Denzel— la escuchó llamar, girando su atención a ellos antes de cerrar de nuevo los compartimientos. Las manos de Tifa se iluminaban, tomando su mejilla en una mano y su hombro en la otra, la verdosa luz coloreando su piel hasta desvanecerse, siendo turno de Marlene segundos después.

—¿Barrera?— preguntó, aunque la respuesta era clara al ver un brillo del mismo color que su magia en su brazo derecho. Eso les serviría por quizá medía hora, era tiempo suficiente para salir de Edge. —Será mejor no dejar materias— señaló a donde estaban guardadas: después de las visitas de Yuffie, su número había decaído, y en ese momento lo agradecía.

Tifa se detenía al ver a Cloud darle las llaves de la moto a cambio de revisar las materias, una de curación era lo primero sacaba antes de llevar una mano a su hombro herido y cerrar la herida. —Llévate mi teléfono, te llamaré en cuanto todo esto se calme— comenzó a explicar, tensándose con aquel silencio solo la lluvia interrumpía; no sabía si prefería el silencio o los gritos.

—Tenemos que irnos los cuatro— murmuró mientras negaba, aunque Cloud le devolvía el resto de materias cuando se decidía por cuales equipar. —No sabemos quienes son o que quieren, ¿y si… ?

— _Él_ no está— le aseguró cuando sabía a qué dirección iban sus preocupaciones. —Saldré y llamaré la atención, espera cinco minutos y conduce tan rápido puedas— volvió a instruir, Cloud mirándole a los ojos. No había duda en ellos, y causaba cierta sensación tibia en él saber la confianza le ofrecía; no deseaba perderla de nuevo.

Tifa tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y, de la misma manera había hecho con los niños, su piel se sentía calurosa y parecía endurecerse con el poder de aquella materia, besando su frente cuando ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir más.

Al salir, la lluvia le recibía junto con las balas de aquellos soldados, respondiendo con un chasquido de sus dedos que atacaban con rayos a sus atacantes. Comenzando a correr, fue en poco tiempo que los que no habían sido alcanzados por los truenos le perseguían al saber de quien trataba, alejándolos tanto como podía del Séptimo Cielo.

La barrera Tifa había creado para los niños tenía sólo veinticuatro minutos ya.

.

* * *

 **Por cierto, Evan y Marle son parte de la novelización de FFVII, parte de " _Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-"_ **

**Aunque la idea original con las materias es que son equipadas en sus armas, la versión de Advent Children me gana aún más, y como los Kadaj las equipan directo en sus brazos es algo me gusta más de lo que debería admitir. Hay cierta edgyness en todo eso y es lo que me atrae, a quien engañamos.**

 **Aún no me decido si entrar de lleno en lo que sucede en DoC, no me interesa modificarlo mucho por que soy de la firme idea Barret, Cloud y Tifa no tuvieron gran participación en el conflicto por tener a Denzel y Marlene a salvo, pero transcribirlo sin más sería demasiado aburrido. Ya veremos como va en el futuro :3c**


End file.
